Fuego Secreto, Fuego Salvaje
by Kim-blanca
Summary: En Londres, Sakura descubre que su hermana se fugará con su amado para desposarse; ella no dudará en disfrazarse de sirvienta para salir a la calle y seguirla en un intento de impedirlo. El príncipe ruso Sasuke Uchiha, cuando la ve, le dice a su lacayo que la quiere para esa noche. Pero al confundirla con una simple sirvienta la rapta. En todo momento él cree que es una sirvienta..
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no son míos son de **_**Masashi Kishimoto**_

**La historia tampoco es mía es del libro **_**Secret Fire de Lindsey Johanna**_** Solo trato de hacer una adaptación de este mini libro romántico a versión SasuSaku.**

**Espero les guste, les dejo el primer capítulo.**

* * *

_**Londres, 1844**_

Se avecinaba otro aguacero primaveral, pero Sakura Haruno hizo poco caso del cielo encapotado que pendía pesadamente sobre ella. Distraída se desplazaba por el jardincillo, cortando rosas rosadas y rojas que más tarde dispondría para su propia satisfacción, en un jarrón para su sala de visitas y otro para su hermana Hinata. Su hermano Kiba estaba ausente, en su típico empeño de divertirse en alguna parte, por lo cual no necesitaba flores para adornar una habitación donde casi nunca dormía. Y a su padre, Jiraiya, le desagradaban las rosas, así que no cortó ninguna para él. "Dadme azucenas o lirios, o hasta margaritas silvestres; pero guardaos esas rosas tan empalagosas para vosotras, las niñas".

A Sakura no se le ocurriría obrar de otro modo. En tal sentido, era adaptable. Por eso cada mañana se enviaba un criado en busca de margaritas silvestres para el conde de Strafford, aunque no fuesen fáciles de encontrar en la ciudad.

-Eres una maravilla, mi querida Sakura -solía decir su padre, y Sakura aceptaba entonces el cumplido como justo.

No era que ella necesitara elogios; ni mucho menos. Lo hacía por orgullo propio, para su autoestima. Le encantaba que la necesitaran, y la necesitaban. Tal vez Jiraiya fuera el jefe de la familia, pero era Sakura quien dirigía la casa, y ante ella cedía él en todos los aspectos. Tanto la Mansión Moldes, aquí en la Plaza Cavendish, como la Residencia Brockley, la finca rural del conde, eran los dominios de Sakura. Ella era la anfitriona de su padre, su ama de llaves y su administradora. Tenía a raya las trivialidades domésticas y los problemas con los arrendatarios, lo cual dejaba al conde libre de preocupaciones para meterse en política, su pasión.

-Buenos días, Sakura, ¿Vienes a desayunar conmigo?

Cuando alzó la vista, Sakura vio a Hinata asomándose por la ventana de su dormitorio, desde donde se divisaba la plaza.

-Ya he desayunado, cariño, hace varias horas- contestó Sakura con voz apenas audible. No era propensa a gritar cuando podía evitarlo.

-¿Café, entonces? Por favor -insistió Hinata- Necesito hablar contigo.

Sakura sonrió asistiendo; luego llevó adentro su cesto de rosas. A decir verdad, había estado aguardando pacientemente a que su hermana se despertara, para poder hablar con ella. Sin duda ambas pensaban en el mismo tema, pues las dos por separado habían sido llamadas al estudio del conde la noche anterior, pero por la misma razón: Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto Uzumaki era un joven elegante, de apostura diabólica, que había tomado por asalto a la inocente joven Hinata. Se habían conocido a comienzos de la temporada de ese año, la primera de Hinata, y desde entonces la pobre muchacha no había mirado a ningún otro hombre. Estaban enamorados. Pero ¿quién era Sakura para mofarse tan sólo porque pensara que esa emoción era tonta y un desperdicio de energía que era mejor dedicar a alguna actividad útil? Estaba contento por su hermana menor, o al menos, lo había estado hasta la noche anterior.

Mientras se encaminaba hacia la escalera, hizo correr a los criados para cumplir sus órdenes: enviar arriba una bandeja con el desayuno, llevar la correspondencia a su oficina, enviar al conde un recordatorio de que Danzou tenía una entrevista esa mañana y llegaría dentro de media hora; despachar dos doncellas al estudio del conde para asegurarse de que estuviera en orden para recibir un huésped (su padre no se distinguía por su pulcritud) y llevar jarrones con agua a la sal de visitas de Hinata. Ella arreglaría las rosas mientras conversaban.

Si Sakura hubiese sido de las que postergan las cosas, habría eludido a Hinata como la peste. Sin embargo, no era esa su actitud. Aun cuando no estaba segura todavía de lo que se proponía decir exactamente a su hermana, estaba segura de que no rechazaría el ruego de su padre.

-Tú eres la única a quien ella escuchará, Sakura –le había dicho su padre la noche anterior-. Debes hacer comprender a Hinata que yo no me he limitado a formular amenazas ociosas. No permitiré que mi familia se asocie con este farsante. Sabes que no acostumbro a ser autocrático. Eso te lo dejo a ti, Sakura. –Ambos sonrieron por esto, pues ella podía realmente ser despótica cuando se justificaba, aunque eso era poco habitual, ya que todos se esmeraban para complacerla. Jiraiya continuó su defensa -. Quiero que mis hijas sean felices. No dicto la ley, como ciertos padres.

-Eres muy comprensivo.

-Me agrada pensar que es así, desde luego.

Era verdad. Jiraiya no interfería en las vidas de sus hijos, lo cual no quería decir que se despreocupara. Ni mucho menos. Pero si uno de ellos se metía en aprietos

–Más exactamente, cuando Kiba se metía en aprietos-, encomendaba a Sakura arreglar el enredo. Todos dependían de ella para que las cosas anduvieran sin tropiezos.

-Pero te pregunto, Sakura, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer yo? Sé que Hinata cree estar enamorada de este mozo. Probablemente lo esté, en efecto. Pero lo mismo da. He sabido por las mejores fuentes que Uzumaki no es lo que afirma ser. Está a un paso de ir a la cárcel por deudas. ¿Y qué me dijo a esto esa muchacha? "No me importa", dijo. "Me fugaré con Naruto si es necesario." Vaya señorita impertinente. –Y luego, en un tono más sosegado, un tono pleno de incertidumbre-: No se fugará realmente, ¿o sí, Sakura?

-No, estaba tan sólo alterada, padre –lo había tranquilizado Sakura -. Hinata dijo simplemente lo que necesitaba decir para aplacar su dolor y su desengaño.

La noche anterior, Hinata se había ido a la cama llorando. Sakura se había acostado entristecida por su hermana, pero era demasiado práctica para permitir que ese giro de los acontecimientos la deprimiera. Se sentía responsable en parte, porque había sido la acompañante habitual de su hermana y, de hecho, había estimulado el creciente cariño entre los dos jóvenes. Pero no podía permitir que eso influyera en ella. Todo se reducía a un solo simple hecho: Hinata ya no podía casarse con Naruto Uzumaki. Era necesario hacérselo ver y aceptar.

Llamó a la puerta una sola vez antes de entrar en el dormitorio de Hinata. Su hermana menor estaba todavía desaliñada, con un peinador de seda rosa sobre su camisón de lienzo blanco. Se la veía exquisita en su melancolía, con los suaves labios vueltos hacia abajo en las comisuras. Pero, claro está, pocas cosas podían disminuir la deslumbrante belleza de Hinata.

Las dos hermanas se parecían tan sólo en la altura y en el color de piel de tez blanca, el color de ojos de la menor eran perla, mientras en la mayor eran verdes esmeralda. Los criados solían jurar que los ojos de Sakura se iluminaban con una luz impía cuando algo la desagradaba. Falso. Era sólo el color claro y el hecho de que sus ojos, que a su criterio eran su único rasgo bueno al igual el color exótico de su cabello, rosado, tendían a hacer que el resto de sus facciones se esfumaran en la nada.

Para Hinata, el bello color perlado complementaba su cabello negro azulado, las cejas al tono de su cabello, más oscuras, las armoniosas líneas de su rostro. Tenía una belleza clásica, heredada desde generaciones. Kiba y Sakura se parecían un poco a su padre y madre, Kiba con cabello castaño oscuro, una altiva nariz patricia, barbilla enérgica y tenaz, pómulos altos y aristocráticos, y labios llenos, generosos. Estos rasgos producían un hermoso semblante. En Sakura, además de tener ojos verdes, y un color de cabello exótico rosado, su cara era bonita, refinada, labios generosos, barbilla enérgica y tenaz, aunque su belleza no se comparaba con la de su Hermana Hinata. Pero lo que a Sakura le faltaba en belleza, lo compensaba con personalidad. Era una mujer cálida y generosa, de personalidad multifacética. A Kiba le gustaba burlarse de ella diciendo que era tan versátil, que debería haberse dedicado al teatro. De un modo muy natural, podía adaptarse a cualquier situación, ya fuese para hacerse cargo o para colaborar humildemente, si otros dirigían. Sin embargo, no todas sus cualidades eran innatas. Mucho había aprendido durante el año en que había sido una de las doncellas de la reina Victoria. Si la vida de la corte enseña algo, es versatilidad y diplomacia.

Eso había sido dos años atrás, después de su propia primera temporada, que había sido un fracaso estrepitoso. Ya tenía veintiún años, pronto cumpliría veintidós, y se la consideraba definitivamente dejada a un lado. Ese era un término antipático, tan malo como "solterona". Eso se murmuraba de ella, pero no era lo que ella misma se consideraba. Sakura estaba plenamente decidida a casarse algún día, con un hombre reposado, mayor, no guapo y elegante, como los hombres a quienes buscaban todas las jóvenes debutantes, pero tampoco desagradable. Ninguna de sus amistades negaría que ella pudiera ser una esposa excelente. Pero no estaba lista todavía para ser esa esposa. Su padre la necesitaba todavía, su hermana la necesitaba, hasta Kiba la necesitaba, ya que sin ella tendría que admitir sus responsabilidades como heredero del conde, cosa que no tenía deseo alguno de hacer por el momento.

Con un ademán, Hinata despidió a su joven doncella; luego buscó la mirada de Sakura en el espejo, sobre su tocador.

- Sakura, ¿te ha contado papá lo que ha hecho?

Qué expresión tan angustiada... Los ojos de Hinata brillaban, muy cerca del llanto. Sakura sintió compasión, pero sólo porque era su hermana quien sufría. Simplemente no podía entender tanta emoción dedicada a algo tan tonto como el amor.

-Sé lo que ha hecho, cariño, y estoy segura de que has llorado hasta hartarte por eso, de modo que ahora anímate. No más lágrimas, por favor.

Sakura no se proponía mostrarse tan fría. Deseaba realmente poder entender. Suponía que era demasiado pragmática. Estaba firmemente convencida de que si no se podía ganar después de agotados todos los recursos, había que rendirse y ver el lado bueno de la situación. Nadie iba a sorprenderla golpeándose la cabeza contra un muro.

Hinata se volvió con presteza sobre su pequeño escabel de raso, y dos gruesas lágrimas rodaron por la blanca extensión de sus mejillas.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, Sakura. No es a tu prometido a quien papá ha rechazado y echado de la casa.

-¿Prometido?

-Pues claro. Antes de venir a pedir la bendición de papá, Naruto me lo preguntó y yo acepté.

-Entiendo.

-¡Oh, no me hables en ese tono, por favor! –Gritó Hinata- ¡No me trates como a una criada que ha cometido una falta!

-Lo siento, Hinata –dijo con sinceridad-. Sé que yo misma nunca estuve en esta clase de situación, por eso no me es fácil concebir...

-¿Nunca has estado un poquito enamorada, tan sólo una vez? –insistió Hinata, esperanzada.

Sakura era la única que podía persuadir a su padre para que cambiara de idea, pero si no se daba cuenta de lo importante que era...

-Sinceramente, Hinata, tú sabes que no creo en... Lo que quiero decir es que...

La expresión implorante de su hermana menor estaba haciendo muy difícil aquello. La criada, al llegar con el desayuno en una bandeja, la salvó de decir la verdad: que se sentía enormemente afortunada por ser una de las pocas mujeres de su época que podían ver el amor de manera práctica. Era una emoción necia e inútil. Producía altibajos en los sentimientos que no tenían por qué desordenar la vida de las personas. Pero Hinata no quería oír que o que estaba sintiendo en ese momento era ridículo. Necesitaba comprensión, no escarnio.

Tomando la humeante taza de café que le ofrecía la criada, Sakura se acercó a la ventana.

Esperó hasta oír que la criada salía y cerraba la puerta; luego se volvió hacia su hermana, que no se había movido hacia la bandeja con su desayuno.

-Hubo un joven que, según creí, me gustaba –dijo titubeante Sakura.

-¿Te amaba él?

-Ni siquiera se daba cuenta de mi existencia –repuso Sakura, pensando en el joven a quien ella había considerado tan guapo-. Nos vimos durante toda la temporada, pero cada vez que conversábamos, él no parecía verme. Era a las damiselas más atractivas a las que agasajaba.

-¿Entonces has sufrido?

-No... Lo siento, cariño, pero verás, yo era realista ya entonces. Ese joven era demasiado guapo para interesarse por mí, aun cuando no estaba en tan buena situación económica y yo soy muy buen partido, es decir, financieramente. Supe que no tenía la menor probabilidad de echarle mano, por eso no me molestó no lograrlo.

-Entonces no lo amabas en realidad –suspiró Hinata.

Sakura vaciló, pero finalmente sacudió la cabeza.

-El amor, Hinata, es la única emoción predestinada a morir con notable regularidad. Fíjate en tu amiga Matsuri. ¿Cuántas veces ha estado enamorada desde que la conoces? Cinco o seis por lo menos.

-Eso no es amor, sino apasionamiento. Matsuri no tiene edad suficiente para experimentar verdadero amor.

-¿Y tú sí, a los dieciocho años?

-¡Sí! –Repuso Hinata con énfasis-. Oh, Sakura, ¿Por qué no puedes comprender? ¡Yo amo a Naruto!

Era tiempo de llevar a fondo la dura verdad. Evidentemente, Hinata no se había tomado a pecho el sermón de su padre.

-Naruto Uzumaki es un cazafortunas. Perdió toda su herencia en el juego, hipotecó sus fincas y ahora necesita casarse por dinero, y tú, Hinata, eres dinero.

-¡No lo creo! ¡Jamás lo creeré!

-Papá no mentiría respecto de algo así, y si Naruto Uzumaki te dice otra cosa, será él quien miente.

-No me importa. Me casaré con él de todos modos.

-No puedo permitir que hagas eso, cariño –dijo Sakura con firmeza-. Nuestro padre hablaba en serio... Te dejaría sin un chelín. Tú y Naruto seríais mendigos entonces. No permitiré que eches tu vida a perder por ese bribón.

-Oh, ¿cómo se me ocurrió que tal vez tú me ayudarías? –Clamó Hinata-. Tú no entiendes. ¿Cómo podrías? ¡Si no eres más que una vieja ciruela reseca! –Ambas lanzaron una exclamación simultánea-. ¡Dios mío, Sakura, no he querido decir eso!

La acusación dolió, sin embargo.

-Lo sé, Hinata – Sakura procuró sonreír, pero no lo consiguió.

Llegó otra criada trayendo los dos floreros con agua que ella había pedido. Sakura le indicó su propia sala de visitas; luego se dispuso a salir de la habitación, recogiendo su cesta con rosas. En la puerta se detuvo.

-No creo que debamos seguir hablando de esto durante un tiempo. Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti, pero en este preciso momento no puedes verlo.

Hinata se retorció las manos durante cinco segundos; después se incorporó de un brinco y fue en pos de Sakura, al otro lado del pasillo. Jamás había visto una expresión tan agobiada en el rostro de su hermana. Por el momento Naruto quedó olvidado. Tenía que reconciliarse con Sakura.

Con una seña, hizo salir a la criada de la vasta habitación, llena de muebles Chippendale, engalanados con fundas que la propia Sakura había bordado. Entonces comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro, pisando la gruesa alfombra que cubría el suelo de una pared a la otra. Sin hacerle caso, Sakura se dedicó a acomodar las rosas.

-¡No estás reseca! –Exclamó Hinata-. ¡Y por supuesto que no eres vieja!

Sakura alzó la vista, pero todavía no logró sonreír.

-¿Pero a veces soy una ciruela?

-No, una ciruela no, tan sólo... tan sólo recatada y decorosa, que es como debes ser.

Entonces Sakura sonrió.

-Me volví de ese modo al tener que agasajar a tantos ancianos diplomáticos alemanes y españoles en el palacio. Tan pronto como se supo que yo hablaba ambos idiomas con fluidez, nunca me faltaron acompañantes para cenar.

-Qué aburrido –se compadeció Hinata.

-No digas eso... Fue fascinante oír hablar sobre otros países de primera mano, casi tan bueno como viajar, cosa que padre no me ha permitido hacer.

-¿Nunca has tenido que agasajar a ningún francés elegante? Hablas francés tan bien como si hubieras nacido allá.

-Pero también lo hacen todos los demás, cariño.

-Por supuesto –repuso Hinata, sin dejar de pasearse de un lado a otro.

No era suficiente. Sakura había sonreído, pero aún había dolor en su mirada. ¡Oh, esas horrendas palabras! Ojalá tuviera ella tanto control como Sakura. Sakura nunca decía nada que no quisiera decir.

Al dar la vuelta por la habitación, se acercó a la ventana que daba a la calle. El carruaje que se estaba deteniendo abajó le pareció conocido.

-¿Papá espera a lord Danzou?

-Sí. ¿Ya ha llegado?

Hinata se apartó de la ventana asistiendo con la cabeza.

-Nunca me ha gustado ese viejo chivo pomposo. ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niñas y tú derramaste esa jarra de agua por la ventana sobre la cabeza del viejo? Me reí tanto que...–Se interrumpió al ver una expresión traviesa en los ojos de Sakura. Dios, hacía años que no veía esa expresión-. ¡No te atreverás!

Sakura levantó el otro florero con agua y se acercó lentamente a la ventana. En ese instante, un lacayo de librea ayudaba a lord Danzou a apearse de su carruaje.

-No debes hacerlo, Sakura –le advirtió Hinata, pero sonreía de oreja a oreja-. Nuestro padre se enfureció la última vez. Ambas recibimos azotes, ¿recuerdas?

Sakura no dijo nada. Aguardó hasta que el confiado lord Danzou llegó a la puerta, bajo la ventana donde ella estaba, y luego derramó el contenido del florero. Se apartó, transcurrió un segundo, y a continuación la joven prorrumpió en risas contenidas.

-Dios santo, ¿Has visto su expresión? –Dijo Sakura entre jadeos-. Parecía un pescado muerto.

Al principio Hinata no pudo contestar, pues había abrazado a Sakura y reía con demasiada fuerza.

Finalmente preguntó:

-¿Qué le dirás a papá? Se pondrá furioso.

Sí, indudablemente. Y yo le aseguraré que despediré a la torpe criada responsable de semejante afrenta.

-No te creerá –rió entre dientes Hinata.

-Claro que sí. No se dará cuenta, no se interesa por los problemas domésticos. Y ahora debo ir a ver a lord Danzou. No puedo permitir que me salpique todo el vestíbulo. Reza por mí, cariño, que pueda recibirlo muy seria.

Y lady Sakura Haruno salió rauda del aposento para hacer lo que mejor hacía: apaciguar y componer. Además, había logrado aliviar la tensión entre su hermana y ella.

* * *

-¡Grandmère, ya llega!

La joven irrumpió en la habitación como un blanco borrón de encaje y seda. Sin mirar siquiera a su abuela, se dirigió corriendo a la ventana, desde donde podía observar la procesión de elegantes carruajes que avanzaban con lentitud por la larga calzada. Se le pusieron blancos los nudillos de aferrar el repecho de la ventana. Tenía sus ojos de color azul claros dilatados por un miedo muy real.

-Ay Dios, ¿qué voy a hacer? –exclamó-. ¡Me azotará!

Romi Cudworth, duquesa de Albemarle, cerró los ojos con un suspiro. Era demasiado anciana para tanto alarde teatral. Ese dramatismo no hacía falta a su edad. Y su nieta debería haber pensado en las consecuencias antes de deshonrarse.

-Vamos, sosiégate, Ino –dijo con calma Romi-. Si tu hermano te azota, cosa que dudo seriamente, no será más de lo que mereces. Hasta tú debes admitirlo.

La princesa Ino se volvió con presteza y luego se quedó, rígida, retorciéndose las manos.

-Sí, pero... ¡pero él me matará! Tú no sabes, Grandmère. Jamás lo has visto encolerizado. No tiene control sobre lo que hace. ¡No se propondrá matarme, pero antes de que él termine conmigo, estaré muerta!

Romi vaciló, recordando a Sasuke Uchiha tal como lo viera cuatro años atrás. Entonces, ya a los veinticuatro años, era un hombre inmenso, muy alto y con una musculatura bien asentada por el ejército ruso. Sí, era fuerte. Y sí, era capaz de matar con las manos limpias. Pero ¿a su hermana? No, a su hermana no, pese a lo que ella hubiese hecho.

La duquesa sacudió firmemente la cabeza.

-Puede que tu hermano esté furioso contigo, como bien debe estarlo, pero no habrá violencia.

-Oh, Grandmère, ¿por qué no quieres escuchar? –Clamó Ino-. Sasuke nunca ha vivido contigo como yo. En toda su vida lo has visto cinco o seis veces, y nunca durante mucho tiempo. Yo vivo con él. Ahora es mi tutor. Lo conozco mejor que nadie.

-Has estado conmigo este último año –le recordó Romi-. En todo este tiempo, ni siquiera le has escrito.

-¿Sugieres entonces que no es el mismo hombre, que habrá cambiado en tan sólo un año? No, los hombres como Sasuke nunca cambian. Es ruso...

-Medio inglés.

-¡Fue criado en Rusia! –insistió Ino.

-Viaja con frecuencia. Sólo pasa la mitad del año en Rusia, a veces ni eso siquiera.

-¡Sólo desde que salió del ejército!

Jamás se pondrían de acuerdo en cuanto a la personalidad de Sasuke. Según su hermana, era un tirano, tal como el Shikamaru Nara. Romi sabía que eso no era cierto. Su hija, Mikoto, había contribuido a la personalidad de Sasuke Uchiha no había regido de modo absoluto el desarrollo de su hijo.

-Sugiero que te calmes antes de que él entre –dijo entonces Romi-. Estoy segura de que le disgustará tanto como a mí esta historia.

Al mirar otra vez por la ventana, Ino vio que el primer carruaje se detenía frente a la enorme mansión rural. Con una exclamación ahogada, se precipitó a través de la habitación para arrodillarse a los pies de Romi.

-Por favor, Grandmère, por favor. Tienes que hablar con él. Debes interceder por mí. No estará tan furioso por lo que hice. No es ningún hipócrita. Será porque sus planes quedaron interrumpidos para venir en mi busca. Verás, él se fija metas y planea todo con mucha anterioridad. Puede decirte dónde estará el año próximo día a día. Pero si algo se interpone en sus planes, resulta imposible convivir con él. Tú enviaste por él. Le hiciste dejar de lado sus ocupaciones. Tienes que ayudarme.

Romi finalmente vio el motivo de esa pequeña representación. Y ella espera hasta el último instante para que yo no tenga tiempo de pensarlo. Pero claro que Ino Uchiha era una joven inteligente. Consentida, mimada, con una personalidad sumamente voluble, pero inteligente. ¿Así que entonces ella debía calmar a la bestia salvaje? ¿Acaso tenía que ignorar el hecho de que esta jovencita había desobedecido en todas las circunstancias, se había mofado, había hecho sus propias reglas? Ino había rehusado incluso volver a Rusia después de estallar el más reciente escándalo. De no haber sido por eso, Romi no habría tenido que enviar a buscar a Sasuke.

Miró fijamente aquel rostro exquisito, lleno de ansiedad. Su Mikoto había sido encantadora, pero los Uchiha's eran personas increíblemente bellas. La duquesa había ido a Rusia una sola vez, cuando Fugaku y Mikoto la necesitaban. Entonces había conocido a los demás retoños de los Uchiha's, sus tres hijos del primer matrimonio y también muchos hijos ilegítimos. Eran todos excepcionalmente hermosos, pero ella amaba a los dos que eran nietos suyos. Eran sus únicos nietos. Su hijo, el actual duque de Albemarle, había perdido a su primera esposa antes de que le diese hijos. Nunca se había vuelto a casar ni mostraba ninguna señal de hacerlo. Sasuke sería, en efecto, su heredero.

Romi suspiró. Esta descarada chiquilla podía atarla a ella en torno de su dedo meñique. Era necesario que Ino se fuese de Inglaterra hasta que hubiese tiempo para que se olvidaran sus más recientes escándalos, pero Romi sabía que volvería a invitar a la muchacha a que viniera. Tal vez la vida fuese turbulenta cuando ella estaba allí, pero siempre era interesante.

-Anda, ve a tu cuarto, hija mía –dijo entonces Romi-. Hablará con ese mozo. Pero, tenlo en cuenta, no prometo nada.

Ino se incorporó de un brinco y le echo los brazos en torno del cuello.

-Gracias. Y lo siento mucho, Grandmère. Sé que he sido una carga para ti...

-Mejor para mí que para tu hermano, supongo, si es tan difícil convivir con él como dices. Ahora vete, antes de que lo traigan aquí.

La princesa huyó corriendo de la habitación, y justo a tiempo. Un minuto más tarde, el mayordomo anunció al príncipe Sasuke Uchiha. Al menos, el pobre hombre intentó anunciarlo. Sin esperar esas fruslerías, Sasuke entró en la habitación tan pronto se abrió la puerta y la llenó con su presencia.

Romi quedó pasmada. ¡Dios santo! ¿Era posible que él fuese más guapo todavía que la última vez que ella lo viera? Sí, lo era. El cabello Azabache, los penetrantes ojos Negros, las cejas oscuras, muy marcadas: todo esto era igual. Pero a los veinticuatro años aún tenía algo de muchacho. Ahora era un hombre y no se parecía a ningún hombre que ella hubiese visto en sus sesenta y un años. Superaba incluso a su padre en el aspecto, y ella había creído que ningún hombre era más apuesto que Fugaku.

Con sus largas piernas recorrió la habitación velozmente; luego se inclinó muy formalmente. Al menos sus modales habían mejorado, pero ese porte tan imperioso...

¿Era ese realmente su nieto? Y entonces sus dientes relampaguearon en una cautivadora sonrisa; sus manos estrecharon los hombros de la anciana. Esta hizo una mueca cuando él la alzó totalmente de su sillón para darle un resonante beso.

-Bájame, grandísimo pillo –casi gritó la duquesa-Ten en cuenta mi edad, por favor.

Estaba aturdida. ¡Qué fuerza! Después de todo, Ino tenía mucha razón en estar nerviosa. Si aquel gigante decidía propinarle la zurra que ella tanto se merecía...

-J'en suis au regret.

-¡Deja ya esa basura francesa! –dijo ella secamente-. Hablas bien el inglés. Te agradeceré que lo uses mientras estés en mi casa.

Sasuke echó atrás su leonina cabeza y rió con un sonido profundo, vivo, tan masculino... y aún sonreía cuando depositó a Romi de nuevo en su sillón.

-He dicho que lo lamento, abuela, pero tú has obviado totalmente mis disculpas. Veo que sigues siendo tan briosa como siempre. Te he echado de menos. Deberías ir a vivir a Rusia.

-Mis huesos jamás podrían soportar uno de esos inviernos, y tú lo sabes bien.

-Entonces, tendré que venir con más frecuencia. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo, abuela.

-Oh, vamos, siéntate, Sasuke. Me duele el cuello de tener que mirarte desde abajo. Y llegas tarde.

Le había causado tal asombro, que ella no podía resistir el ponerse a la defensiva.

-Tu carta tuvo que esperar el deshielo primaveral del Neva antes de que pudiera llegar a mí –dijo él mientras echaba mano de la silla más cercana y la aproximaba a la duquesa.

-Sabía eso –replicó la anciana-. Pero sé también que tu barco llegó al puerto de Londres hace tres días. Te esperábamos ayer.

-Después de tantas semanas en mi barco, necesitaba un día para recuperarme.

-Santo Dios, es el modo más amable en el que he oído expresarlo. ¿Era bonita ella?

-Inconmensurablemente.

Si Romi había tenido la esperanza de desconcertarlo con su franqueza, fracasó. Ni rubor, ni excusas; apenas una sonrisa indolente. Ella debería haberlo previsto. Según Otose, la tía de Sasuke, que escribía con frecuencia a Romi, a él nunca le faltaba compañía femenina, y la mitad de esa compañía la formaban mujeres casadas. Anastasia estaba en lo cierto. Él sería un hipócrita si le echaba en cara sus pocas indiscreciones, cuando las de él se contaban por centenares.

-¿Qué piensas hacer en cuanto a tu hermana? –arriesgó Romi, ya que él estaba de buen talante.

-¿Dónde está ella?

-En su habitación. No está demasiado contenta de que tú estés aquí. Parece creer que serás un tanto severo con ella por haber sido llamado aquí para llevarla de vuelta a Rusia.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-Admito que me irrité al principio. Este no era un momento conveniente para que yo saliera de Rusia.

-Lo siento, Sasuke. Nada de esto habría sido necesario si esa mentecata no hubiera hecho semejante escena cuando encontró a Ino en la cama con su marido. Pero en esa fiesta había más de cien invitados, y por lo menos la mitad acudió al rescate cuando se oyeron los gritos de la mujer. Y Ino, niña tonta, no tuvo el juicio suficiente para esconder la cabeza bajo las sábanas, para que no la reconocieran. No, se incorporó allí, en enaguas, y se puso a discutir con la mujer.

-Es lamentable que Ino no fuera más discreta, pero no me malinterpretes, abuela. Los Uchiha's nunca han permitido que la opinión pública influyera en sus acciones. No, la culpa de mi hermana es no haber seguido tus dictados.

-Tan sólo fue testaruda y se negó a huir de la censura, otro rasgo que vosotros, los Uchiha's, tenéis en común, Sasuke.

-La defiendes demasiado, duquesa.

-Pues alivia mi espíritu y dime que no piensas azotarla.

Sasuke tardó un momento en cambiar de expresión; luego prorrumpió en risas.

-¿Qué te ha estado diciendo de mí esa niña?

Romi tuvo el donaire de ruborizarse.

-Evidentemente desatinos –opinó en tono desapacible.

-Se rebelará ante eso, hijo mío. Más de una vez me ha dicho que el matrimonio no es para ella, y que sus opiniones al respecto provienen de ti por entero.

-Y bien, tal vez cambie de idea cuando se entere de que yo mismo pienso casarme antes de que termine el año.

-¿Hablas en serio, Sasuke? –inquirió Romi con sorpresa.

-Completamente –replicó él-. Lo que ha interrumpido este viaje es mi noviazgo.

* * *

Sakura se aplicó otra compresa fría sobre la frente e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el sofá. Después de su reunión matinal con los criados, para asignarles tareas, se había retirado a su habitación. Y esa terrible jaqueca que no se mitigaba. Pero tal vez hubiera bebido demasiado champaña la noche anterior, en su baile. Eso no era nada habitual en ella. Pocas veces bebía licores en las fiestas, y nunca cuando era ella la anfitriona.

Su doncella, Tayuya, recorría el dormitorio poniéndolo en orden. La bandeja que había llevado con el desayuno permanecía intacta. Todavía no podía digerir siquiera la idea de comer.

Sakura emitió un largo suspiro. Afortunadamente, el baile de la noche anterior había sido un éxito, pese a su leve embriaguez. Hasta Kiba se las había arreglado para aparecer. La velada misma nada tenía que ver con su jaqueca del momento. Había sido causada por Hinata, y por el mensaje que había entregado su doncella cuando empezaban a llegar los primeros invitados: que como Naruto no había sido invitado al baile, ella tampoco asistiría.

Era increíble. Ni una palabra de Hinata en toda la semana, desde aquella conversación; ni un suspiro, ni una lágrima. Sakura había creído verdaderamente que Hinata había aceptado la situación, y se había enorgullecido de ella, de lo bien que manejaba esa cuestión. Y entonces, de buenas a primeras, este giro en redondo, este mensaje que probaba sin lugar a dudas que Hinata no se había olvidado de Naruto ni mucho menos... lo cual le hacía preguntarse por qué no había habido más lágrimas si era así en realidad.

¿Qué demonios debía pensar ella? En ese momento preciso no podía pensar nada con su dolor de cabeza.

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta le hizo hacer una mueca. Entró Hinata, vestida con una hermosa túnica verde musgo de seda, un atuendo para salir. Sostenía una toca de seda en la mano y llevaba bajo el brazo una sombrilla de encaje.

-Me ha dicho Tayuya que no te sentías bien, Sakura.

Ninguna mención de su ausencia la noche anterior, ni siquiera una expresión de culpa. Y después de todas las molestias que se había tomado Sakura para el baile, eligiendo solamente a los hombres solteros más aceptables con la esperanza de que alguno atrajera el interés de Hinata. En fin, el baile no había sido ninguna molestia en realidad. Agasajar a doscientas personas era algo trivial cuando se sabía cómo hacer para que todo anduviera sin tropiezos.

-Temo haber bebido con cierto exceso anoche, cariño –respondió verazmente Sakura -. Ya se arreglará todo esta tarde.

-Me alegro...

Hinata estaba preocupada. ¿Por qué?, se preguntó Sakura. ¿Y a dónde iba ella?

Aunque no estaba dispuesta a mencionar todavía a Naruto Uzumaki, tenía que saber a dónde se encaminaba Hinata. Asomaba una premonición inquietante.

-¿Sales?

-Sí.

-Entonces tendrá que pedir a Shino que te lleve. Lee está enfermo.

-No... Será necesario, Sakura. Salgo simplemente a... a pasear.

-¿A pasear? –repitió estúpidamente Sakura.

-Sí. Habrás visto que hace un día espléndido, perfecto para pasear.

-No me había dado cuenta. Ya sabes que casi nunca reparo en el tiempo –Hablo Sakura. ¿Un paseo? Hinata jamás paseaba. Tenía los arcos de los pies tan pronunciados, que le dolían si caminaba. ¿Y qué era tanta incertidumbre, tanto balbuceo?

-¿Cuánto tardarás, cariño?

-No sé –replicó evasivamente Hinata-. Tal vez haga algunas compras antes de que llegue el gentío de la tarde.

Sakura quedó muda, y antes de que pudiera recobrarse, Hinata hizo un ademán de despedida y cerró la puerta. Entonces los ojos de Sakura brillaron y su jaqueca quedó momentáneamente olvidada al ocurrírsele la más asombrosa idea. Su comportamiento inusitado, esa ridícula declaración sobre ir a pasear, la sugerencia más absurda todavía de que quizá fuese de compras... sin un carruaje para llevar sus paquetes. ¡Iba a encontrarse con Hinata! ¡Y si tenía que hacerlo de modo tan furtivo, sin duda iban a fugarse! Había habido tiempo de sobra para que él obtuviese una licencia. Y en la ciudad abundaban las iglesias.

-¡Tayuya!

La pelirroja doncella apareció casi instantáneamente en la puerta del dormitorio.

-¿Lady Sakura?

-¡Pronto, llama a mi hermana, que vuelva aquí!

La doncella salió de la habitación casi volando, alarmada por el tono de angustia en la voz de su ama. Alcanzó a Lady Hinata cuando bajaba las escaleras y ambas regresaron al gabinete de Sakura.

-¿Sí, Sakura?

Esta vez su expresión era inequívocamente culpable, pensó Sakura desesperada, mientras sus pensamientos se adelantaban ya con rapidez.

-Sé buena, Hinata, y habla con la cocinera respecto de la cena de esta noche en mi lugar. Realmente no tengo ganas de tomar ninguna decisión por ahora.

El alivio de Hinata fue obvio.

-Por supuesto, Sakura.

Hinata salió y cerró la puerta, dejando a Tayuya confusa, mirando.

-Pensé que usted ya...

Sakura saltó del sofá.

-Sí, sí, pero el ir a la cocina la demorará unos minutos mientras me cambio de ropa.

Ahora, con tal de que la cocinera no mencione que ya he hablado con ella, esto me saldrá de perillas.

-No entiendo, lady Sakura.

-Claro que no, ni espero que lo hagas. Yo debo impedir que ocurra una tragedia. ¡Mi hermana piensa fugarse!

Al oír esto, Tayuya quedó boquiabierta. Había oído las habladurías de la servidumbre con respecto a lady Hinata y el joven Naruto Uzumaki, así como lo que el conde había amenazado hacer si ella se casaba contra sus deseos.

-¿No debería detenerla, milady?

-No... No puedo detenerla sin tener prueba alguna de sus intenciones –dijo Sakura, impaciente, mientras se desabrochaba la túnica-. ¡Rápido, Tayuya, necesito tu vestido! –

Luego volvió a su primer pensamiento-: Sería demasiado fácil para ella escabullirse de nuevo cuando yo no lo esperara. Y no me es posible tenerla permanentemente encerrada con llave en su habitación. Debo seguirlos hasta la iglesia y allí poner fin a esto. ¡Date prisa, Tayuya! Entonces la llevaré a la Mansión Brockley, donde podré vigilarla mejor.

Aunque no entendía nada, la doncella se quitó su uniforme de algodón negro y lo entregó a su ama.

-Pero ¿por qué necesita usted...?

-Vamos, ayúdame a ponérmelo, Tayuya. Podrás ponerte mi vestido después de que me vaya. Para que no me reconozcan, por supuesto –dijo respondiendo a la pregunta de su doncella-. Si me ve siguiéndola, no se reunirá con Naruto Uzumaki, entonces no tendré pruebas y no podré hacer nada hasta que ella haga otro intento. ¿Me entiendes?

-Sí, no, ¡oh, lady Sakura, no pensará salir con aspecto de criada! –exclamó Tayuya mientras le ayudaba a abotonarse la rígida prenda.

-De eso se trata, Tayuya, de estar disfrazada. Aunque Hinata me viera, jamás me reconocerá con esto –dijo Sakura, tratando de estirarse la falda sobre sus muchas enaguas-. Esto no servirá. Tendré que quitarme algunos de estos volantes, y especialmente esta enagua tan abultada. Listo, ya está mejor.

Cuatro enaguas cayeron a sus pies, y la falda negra se deslizó fácilmente sobre sus caderas. Un poquito larga ahora, ya que Tayuya medía algunos centímetros más que ella, pero eso no podía remediarse.

-No te pones ese delantal largo cuando sales, ¿o sí, Tayuya?

-No.

-Me parecía que no, pero no estaba segura. Oh, ¿por qué no me habré fijado nunca en estas cosas? ¿Qué me dices de una sombrilla?

-No, milady, sólo ese paño que hay en el bolsillo...

-¿Esto? – Sakura sacó un paño de pelo de camello con largos cordeles para atar-. Perfecto. No te molesta que lo use, ¿verdad? Bien, quiero estar en mi papel. Supongo que debo quitarme también estos anillos –agregó mientras se quitaba un gran solitario de rubí y otro con varias perlas-. Ahora dame una toca, pronto. Una papalina, creo. Eso ayudará a ocultar mi rostro.

En enaguas, la doncella se precipitó al ropero, de donde volvió con la toca más vieja de Sakura.

-Esta es demasiado elegante en realidad, señora.

Sakura se apoderó del objeto y, velozmente, le arrancó todos los adornos.

-¿y bien?

-Como dice usted, milady, perfecto. Ya no parece una...

Sakura sonrió al ver que Tatyuya se ruborizaba sin poder acabar la frase.

-¿Una dama? –Sugirió, luego rió entre dientes al ver que la muchacha enrojecía más-. No te inquietes, mujer. De eso se trataba.

-Oh, milady, esto... esto me preocupa. Los hombres suelen ser terriblemente osados en la calle. Irá usted con varios lacayos...

-¡Cielos, no! –Exclamó Sakura-. Hinata los reconocería a todos.

-Pero...

-No, Tayuya, estaré muy bien.

-Pero...

-¡Debo partir!

Después de que su ama se marchó y cerró la puerta, Tayuya se quedó retorciéndose las manos. ¿De qué se estaba haciendo partícipe? Jamás en su vida lady Sakura había hecho algo semejante. Tampoco ella sabía, en realidad, qué estaba haciendo. Vaya, si la semana anterior, sin ir más lejos, Tayuya había sido abordada por un hombre enorme, a sólo dos calles de distancia, y ella levaba puesto ese mismo vestido. Si no hubiese acudido a salvarla un caballero que pasaba en un carruaje, no sabía que podría haber ocurrido. Pero ese sujeto no fue el primero que le hizo proposiciones indecentes. Una muchacha trabajadora no tenía ninguna protección. Y al salir de la casa, lady Sakura parecía una muchacha trabajadora.

Sakura no parecía exactamente una muchacha trabajadora. En su apariencia, sí, pero en suporte, no. Pese a lo que llevara puesto, aún era la hija de un conde. No sabría actuar como una criada aunque lo intentara. No lo intentó. Eso no era necesario. Sólo era necesario que Hinata no la reconociera si, por casualidad, miraba atrás. Y, en efecto, miraba atrás cada pocos minutos, confirmando las sospechas de Sakura de que le preocupaba que la siguieran. En cada ocasión, Sakura tuvo que bajar la cabeza con rapidez. Pero hasta el momento iba todo bien.

Siguió a su hermana hasta la calle Oxford, donde Hinata dobló a la izquierda. Sakura se mantenía muy atrás, ya que le era fácil seguir el rastro del vestido verde que la precedía aun cuando las aceras se volvieron más atestadas.

Hinata se encaminaba hacia la calle Regent, en la manzana próxima, pero eso no mitigó en nada las sospechas de Sakura. Era un sitio tan bueno como cualquiera para reunirse con Naruto, no tan atestado como por la tarde ni mucho menos, pero sin embargo congestionado, con oficinistas que iban de prisa a trabajar, criados que hacían compras para sus patrones; y como era una vía pública importante, la calle estaba colmada de carruajes.

Sakura perdió de vista a Hinata cuando se internó en la calle Regent y tuvo que apresurarse hasta la esquina. Pero allí se detuvo. Hinata se había detenido a tres tiendas de distancia y estaba examinando lo que se exhibía en un escaparate. Como no se atrevió a acercarse más, Sakura se quedó donde estaba, impaciente, sin hacer caso de las personas que pasaban junto a ella. Era una esquina muy transitada.

-Hola, primor.

Sakura no lo oyó, pues ni siquiera imaginaba que ese sujeto le hablara.

-Oye, no seas tan despreciativa –insistió el hombre, sujetándole el brazo para lograr su atención.

-¿Cómo dice? –inquirió ella, mirándolo con arrogancia, lo cual no era fácil ya que él le llevaba media cabeza de estatura.

El individuo no la soltó.

-¿Así que eres engreída? Pero eso me gusta.

Lucía traje, hasta llevaba un bastón, pero sus modales dejaban mucho que desear. Era bastante bien parecido, pero Sakura no lo tomó en cuenta. Jamás en su vida un desconocido le había puesto la mano encima. Siempre la habían rodeado mozos de cuadra o lacayos para impedir que eso ocurriera. No sabía qué hacer ante esa situación, pero el instinto la hizo sacudir el brazo para zafarse. El hombre no la soltó.

-¡Váyase, señor! No deseo que me molesten.

-Oye, primor, no te des aires. –Le sonreía, disfrutando del súbito desafío-. Estás aquí sin nada mejor que hacer. No te hará daño pasar el rato.

Sakura quedó espantada. ¿Acaso debía irse con él? Imposible. Ya había comunicado sus deseos.

Echó atrás la mano con la que apretaba por el cordel el paño de Tayuya y le lanzó un golpe. El sujeto la soltó para apartarse de un salto. Evitó ser golpeado, pero al hacer chocó con otro hombre que aguardaba para cruzar la calzada. Ese individuo le dio un fuerte empellón, con un brusco juramento que hizo arder las orejas a Sakura y enrojeció vívidamente sus mejillas.

Tan pronto como se enderezó, le que la había acosado la miró con rabia.

-Grandísima zorra. Un simple "no" habría bastado.

Las fosas nasales de Sakura se ensancharon de furia. Estuvo a punto de rebajarse a la altura del sujeto para decirle dónde podría guardarse su indignación tan fuera de lugar. Pero tenía demasiada educación para eso. Le volvió la espalda, luego gimió al ver que Hinata se había alejado durante la conmoción y estaba ya a casi media calle de distancia.

La demora irritaba a Ino. Parecía que el carruaje en que viajaban se hubiese detenido media hora en esa transitada esquina, a la espera de que se abriera un hueco en la densa congestión de la calle Regent para poder cruzar al otro lado y continuar su camino. La residencia del tío de ambos estaba a pocas calles de distancia. De haber ido a pie, Ino habría podido llegar antes.

-Odio esta ciudad –se quejó la joven-. Las calles son muy estrechas y están siempre tan atestadas, comparadas con San Petersburgo. Y aquí nadie se apresura jamás.

Sasuke no dijo nada, ni siquiera recordándole que era allí donde ella decía querer quedarse.

Permaneció simplemente mirando absorta por la ventanilla. ¿Qué esperaba Ino? Su hermano apenas le había dicho dos palabras durante todo el viaje a Londres. Pero, claro está, había dicho más que suficiente antes de que ambos partieran de la finca rural de la duquesa.

Recordando la furia de Sasuke, Ino se estremeció. No la había golpeado. Ella casi prefería que lo hubiera hecho. Su cólera había sido igualmente espeluznante.

Después de que desvarió y la llamó, entre otras cosas, necia sin juicio, él había dicho mordazmente:

-Lo que hagas en la cama, y en la cama de quién, no es de mi incumbencia. Te concedí la misma libertad que yo gozo. Pero no es por eso por lo que estoy aquí, ¿verdad Ino? Estoy aquí porque tuviste la temeridad de burlarte de los deseos de Grandmère.

-Pero fue irrazonable de su parte enviarme de vuelta por algo tan secundario.

-¡Silencio! Lo que es secundario para ti no lo es para estos ingleses. ¡Esto no es Rusia!

-No, en Rusia la tía Otose vigila todos mis movimientos. Allá no tengo ninguna libertad.

-Entonces haré bien si te pongo al cuidado de un marido, que acaso sea más indulgente.

-¡Sasuke, no!

El asunto no admitía discusión. Sasuke había tomado su decisión. Y ni siquiera eso fue el golpe que ella había previsto como represalia por las molestias que ella le había causado. Llegó poco antes de que él se volviera para alejarse de ella.

-Ruega a Dios que mis planes no hayan quedado arruinados por este viaje innecesario, Ino –le dijo brutalmente-. De ser así, puedes tener la certeza de que el marido que te encontraré no será de tu gusto.

Y luego había sido simpático durante los cuatro días que se había quedado de visita en casa de la duquesa. Pero Ino no podía olvidar la amenaza que pendía sobre su futuro. Era demasiado esperar que él no lo hubiese dicho en serie, que fuera sólo efecto de la cólera. No era tan grave tener un marido si este le concedía libertad y no hacía caso de sus indiscreciones. Y al menos quedaría libre de la rigidez de su tía Otose. Pero un hombre que le exigiera fidelidad, que le impusiera cruelmente sus deseos, que utilizara a sus criados para espiarla, que la azotara si ella lo desafiaba, eso era enteramente distinto, y con eso exactamente la estaba amenazando su hermano.

Ino nunca había sufrido antes la ira de Sasuke. La había visto caer sobre otros, pero con ella, él siempre había sido indulgente y cariñoso. Eso indicaba cuán intensamente le había disgustado ella en este caso. Ella había presentido que él se pondría furioso, porque ella había ido demasiado lejos al desobedecer a la duquesa. Y el frío silencio de Sasuke desde que salieron del campo era prueba de que no la había perdonado.

Ambos iban solos en el carruaje, lo cual hacía tanto más insoportable el silencio. Los doce criados con quienes viajaba Sasuke iban en otros coches, detrás de ellos, juntos con los que Ino había traído a Inglaterra. Había también ocho guerreros cosacos que siempre acompañaban al príncipe cuando salía de Rusia, algo imprescindible, suponía la joven, considerando la riqueza de Sasuke. Para los ingleses eran una curiosidad estos guerreros de feroz aspecto, con sus bigotes colgantes y sus uniformes rusos, sus gorros de piel y sus numerosas armas. Nunca dejaban de atraer la atención hacia el séquito del príncipe, pero eran útiles para desalentar a cualquiera que quisiese molestarlo.

-¿No puedes ordenar a tus hombres que nos abran paso, Sasuke? –inquirió finalmente-. Tanta espera nada más que para cruzar una estúpida intersección.

-No hay prisa –repuso él sin mirarla-. No zarparemos hasta mañana y no dejaremos la casa en la ciudad esta noche. No habrá escándalos aquí, en Londres, para que los encuentre el zar cuando visite a la reina de Inglaterra este verano.

Ino se encolerizó por la advertencia, destinada enteramente a ella. Era la primera noticia que tenía de que el Shikamaru Nara visitaría Inglaterra. Y a decir verdad, había pensado salir esa noche, que posiblemente fuera su última noche de libertad por mucho tiempo.

-Pero, Sasuke, este carruaje es sofocante. Llevamos aquí sentados...

-Ni siquiera cinco minutos -la interrumpió él bruscamente-. Dejad ya de quejarte.

La joven lo miró ceñuda; luego se asombró al oírlo reír de pronto entre dientes. Pero el príncipe aún miraba algo por la ventanilla, de modo que ella no se sintió ofendida, sólo furiosa.

-Me alegro de ver que disfrutas de este paseo tan aburrido –se mofó ella con sarcasmo. Pero cuando no obtuvo respuesta, insistió secamente -: Y bien, ¿qué te divierte tanto?

-Esta moza que rechaza a un admirador... ¡`Qué mujercita tan impetuosa!

Sasuke estaba intrigado, aunque sin saber con certeza por qué. La mujer tenía una figura bastante agradable, pero nada llamativa. Sus pechos empujaban un corpiño demasiado ceñido, una cintura pequeña, caderas estrechas, todo enfundado en un vestido negro que no le sentaba bien. El príncipe vio su rostro por un momento brevísimo, y además desde cierta distancia, ya que estaba en la esquina opuesta. Al otro lado de la calzada. No era una belleza, pero tenía cierta personalidad, ojos enormes en un rostro pequeño, una barbilla decidida.

No era el tipo de mujer que habitualmente atraía su interés. Era demasiado menuda, casi como una niña, salvo por esos senos pujantes. Pero lo divertía. Tan altanera indignación en un envoltorio tan pequeño... ¿Y cuándo era la última vez que una mujer lo había divertido en realidad?

Un puro impulso lo hizo llamar a Kakashi a la ventanilla. Kakashi era su brazo derecho, indispensable para él, ya que se ocupaba de la comodidad de Sasuke en todo. No hacía preguntas ni emitía juicios. Obedecía al pie de la letra todas y cada una de las órdenes del príncipe.

Unas palabras al fiel sirviente, y Sasuke partió. Pocos instantes más tarde el coche reanudaba su marcha.

-No puedo creerlo –dijo Ino desde el lado opuesto del carruaje, sabiendo bien lo que acababa de hacer Sasuke-. ¿Ahora buscas prostitutas en la misma calle? Esa debía ser excepcionalmente bonita.

Sasuke no hizo caso de su tono sardónico.

-No particularmente. Digamos que ha picado mi vanidad... Me gusta tener éxito donde otros han fracasado.

-Pero ¿de la calle, Sasuke? Podría estar enferma o algo peor.

-Eso te agradaría, ¿verdad, querida mía? –replicó él secamente.

-En este momento, sí –repuso la muchacha.

Su rencor no logró más que una sonrisa inexpresiva.

Al otro lado de la calle, Kakashi tropezó con la dificultad de conseguir un coche y, al mismo tiempo, no perder de vista a la figurita de negro que se alejaba sin detenerse por la calle Regent. No había en las inmediaciones ningún coche para alquilar, él no hablaba muy bien inglés y su francés era deficiente. Pero el dinero resolvía casi todos los problemas, y este también. Tras varios intentos, logró convencer al conductor de un carruaje privado, pequeño y cerrado, para que abandonara su puesto, donde esperaba a su patrón. El equivalente de casi un año de salarios bien valía el riesgo de perder su trabajo.

Ahora, a buscar a esa mujer... Era obvio que el carruaje no podría alcanzarla en una calle tan atestada. El conductor recibió la orden de seguir en pos de Kakashi con la mayor rapidez posible. El conductor no hizo más que sacudir la cabeza ante las excentricidades de los ricos, como presumía que era ese individuo; alquilar un carruaje y después no utilizarlo... Pero con tanto dinero en el bolsillo, ¿Quién era él para discutir?

Kakashi alcanzó a la mujer casi al final de la calle, pero sólo porque ella se había detenido sin motivo alguno aparente. Se quedó inmóvil en medio de la acera, mirando adelante en línea recta.

-¿Mademoiselle?

-¿Oui? –dijo ella un tanto preocupada, mirándolo apenas.

Excelente. Ella hablaba francés. Casi ningún campesino inglés lo hacía, y él había temido tener dificultad para comunicarse con esa joven.

-Escúcheme, por favor, señorita. Mi amo, el príncipe Uchiha, quisiera contratar sus servicios por esta noche.

Habitualmente no hacía falta más que mencionar el título de Sasuke para concluir transacciones como esa. Por consiguiente, Kakashi se sorprendió cuando sólo recibió de la mujer una mirada de fastidio.

Y al ver su rostro con claridad, se sorprendió todavía más. No era del gusto de Sasuke, en absoluto. ¿En qué estaría pensando el príncipe al querer que ese pajarillo estuviese en su cama esa noche?

A Sakura la fastidió, por cierto, que la molestarán otra vez ¿y para qué? Sin duda una fiesta o reunión social que requería sirvientes adicionales. Pero ¿contratarlo en la calle misma? Jamás había oído decir tal cosa. Pero ese sujeto era extranjero, de modo que ella debía hacer concesiones.

Por eso no lo rechazó sin más ni más, como a ese otro individuo. Se había dado cuenta del error cometido. Como estaba disfrazada de criada, era necesario que al menos tratara de representar dicho papel. Al no hacerlo antes, había estado a punto de causar un alboroto con su irreflexivo ataque contra aquel otro hombre, provocar una escena en la cual podría ser reconocida por alguno de sus allegados, era impensable; sin embargo, casi lo había hecho poco antes, neciamente.

Una cosa que Sakura jamás permitiría era que se relacionara su nombre con un escándalo. Se enorgullecía de un comportamiento impecable, muy por encima de todo reproche. ¿Qué hacía entonces allí? Sólo podía culpar a esa horrible jaqueca por enturbiar su pensamiento. Con la cabeza despejada, se le habría ocurrido un plan mejor que disfrazarse de criada.

* * *

**¿Les gusto el primer capítulo? **

**Si les gusto por favor un Reviews para saber si les gusto esta adaptación a nuestra pareja favorita de la serie de Naruto 3, verán que les gustara este fic, el libro es muy bueno, me lo termine en un día y luego dije se parece la protagonista a Sakura y dije de aquí soy xD, aclaro que no es mi historia, para que después no haya comentarios arenosos de: No es tu fic, es plagio, para nada, por eso aclaro todo esto. Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo si es que les gusto =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por sus Reviews me animaron a continuar esta adaptación, en el siguiente capítulo comenzare a responder sus Reviews :3 Bueno los dejo para que lean el capítulo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2:**

Una cosa que Sakura jamás permitiría era que se relacionara su nombre con un escándalo. Se enorgullecía de un comportamiento impecable, muy por encima de todo reproche. ¿Qué hacía entonces allí? Sólo podía culpar a esa horrible jaqueca por enturbiar su pensamiento. Con la cabeza despejada, se le habría ocurrido un plan mejor que disfrazarse de criada.

El desconocido aguardaba su respuesta. Debía ser un sirviente sumamente bien pagado, ya que su chaqueta y sus pantalones eran de calidad superior. Era alto, de edad mediana y no mal parecido, con cabello grisáceo y ojos negros, donde su ojo izquierdo era cubierto por una venda. ¿Qué le respondería Tayuya? Probablemente la muchacha coquetearía un poco para hacer más digerible su negativa. Sakura no podía llegar a eso.

Sin perder de vista a Hinata, que después de cruzar la calzada se había detenido, respondió:

-Lo lamento, señor, pero no necesito trabajo adicional.

-Si se trata de dinero, el príncipe es extremadamente generoso.

-No necesito dinero.

Kakashi empezó a preocuparse. La mujer no se había impresionado con el título del príncipe.

Tampoco parecía ni remotamente interesada en este honor que se le concedía. Si realmente se negaba...no, imposible.

-Diez libras –ofreció.

Si creía que eso pondría fin al regateo, se equivocaba. Sakura lo miraba con fijeza, incrédulamente. ¿Acaso estaba loco él al ofrecer semejante salario? ¿O no se daba cuenta de cuál era la tarifa habitual para los criados en Londres? La única posibilidad era que él estuviese desesperado. Y Sakura comprendió, incómoda, que probablemente no hubiese en toda Inglaterra una criada que no abandonara su puesto para aceptar ese trabajo por una noche a tal precio. Y sin embargo, ello no podía aceptar. Sin duda él pensaría que ella estaba loca.

-Lo siento...

-Veinte libras.

-¡Absurdo! –exclamó Sakura, ya desconfiando de aquel sujeto. Sí, estaba loco-. Podrá contratar a toda una legión de criadas por menos que eso. Y ahora discúlpeme.

Le volvió la espalda, rogando que él se marchara. Kakashi suspiró. Tanto ridículo regateo desperdiciado por un error. ¿Una criada? Ella lo había malinterpretado totalmente.

-Señorita, perdóneme por no haber hablado claro al principio. Mi amo no requiere los servicios de una criada. La ha visto y desea compartir su compañía esta noche, por lo cual se le pagará generosamente.

Si tengo que ser más explícito...

-¡No! –Con las mejillas ardiendo, Sakura lo miró de nuevo-. Yo... ahora entiendo muy bien.

Dios santo, ¿cómo se había puesto en tan demente situación? Su instinto le aconsejaba abofetearlo; el insulto era extremo. Pero Tayuya no se ofendería. Tayuya se emocionaría.

-Me halaga, naturalmente, pero no me interesa.

-Treinta libras.

-No –replicó ella secamente-. A ningún precio. Y ahora márchese...-Una voz masculina la interrumpió.

-Ya he llegado, jefe, si está listo para partir ahora.

Al mirar atrás, Kakashi vio el carruaje a poco pasos de distancia.

-Muy bien. Llévenme a la vuelta de esta calle... Yo le diré cuando detenerse. –Dicho esto, cubrió con su mano la boca de la mujer y la arrastró al interior del carruaje-. Es una criada fugitiva –explicó al boquiabierto conductor.

-¿Fugitiva? Escúcheme, jefe, si ella no quiere trabajar para usted, es asunto de ella, ¿o no? No puede usted obligarla. –Varias libras más, puestas en su mano, cambiaron el todo de los conductos-. Como usted diga.

El grito de Sakura había muerto bruscamente en su garganta. ¿Acaso nadie había presenciado aquel rapto, aparte del conductor del carruaje? Pero nadie les gritó que se detuvieran. El desconocido había actuado con tanta rapidez, tardando apenas unos segundos para empujarla dentro del vehículo, que era dudoso que alguien lo hubiera se advertido.

De inmediato le empujaron el rostro y el pecho contra el asiento. Mientras el carruaje empezaba a moverse, le quitaron la toca y le cubrieron la boca con un pañuelo y lo anudaron atrás, en su cabeza. Un duro codo en la espalda le impedía resistirse; luego le doblaron los brazos a la espalda y se los sujetaron con presión suficiente para retenerla contra el asiento. En esta posición, torcida de costado, apenas podía mover las piernas, pero de todos modos alguien le echó una pierna encima de las suyas para inmovilizarlas.

El hombre era lo bastante fuerte como para sujetarle los brazos con una sola mano, que cambió al cabo de un momento, y ella comprendió por qué cuando la envolvió en su chaqueta. Las ventanillas, por supuesto. Aunque el coche estuviera cerrado y oscuro por dentro, si se detenía, cualquiera que pasara a su lado podría ver el interior por la ventanilla.

Ella había tenido razón al recelar del sujeto. Estaba realmente loco. Cosas como esa simplemente no le ocurrían a Sakura Haruno. Pero tan pronto como ella le dijese quién era en realidad, tendría que dejarla libre. Lo haría... ¿o no?

Se inclinó sobre ella y su voz le llegó suavemente a través de la tela de su chaqueta.

-Lo siento, pichoncita, pero no me has dejado otra alternativa. Las órdenes del príncipe deben obedecerse. No consideró que pudieras negarte a su petición. Ninguna mujer lo ha rechazado antes. Las mujeres más bellas de Rusia se disputan este honor. Ya verás por qué cuando venga a ti. No hay hombre como el príncipe Sasuke.

A Sakura le habría gustado mucho decirle lo que podía hacer con ese honor. ¡Vaya, así que no había hombre como el príncipe! Aunque fuera el hombre más apuesto del mundo, ella no quería saber nada de él. Según ese sujeto, debía sentirse agradecida porque la raptaran. ¡A quién se le ocurría!

El vehículo se detuvo. Sakura tenía que escapar de aquel lunático. Pero no le daba ocasión de hacerlo. La chaqueta que la envolvía le sujetaba eficazmente los brazos a los costados. El desconocido la levantó. Luego echó a andar, llevándola en sus brazos, uno apretándola bajo las rodillas, manteniéndolas firmes contra su pecho e inmovilizadas. Sakura no podía ver nada a través de la chaqueta, que también le cubría el rostro.

Repentinamente, sin embargo, sintió olor a comida. ¿Una cocina? ¿Así que entonces él la introducía por la puerta de atrás? En eso había esperanza. No quería que su príncipe supiera lo que él había hecho. Había dicho que ese Sasuke no había considerado la posibilidad de que ella rehusara. Un príncipe nunca recurriría a tales medidas para obtener una mujer. Después de todo, ella no tendría que humillarse explicando quién era. Bastaba con que hablara con el príncipe y le dijese que no estaba interesada. Se la pondría en libertad de inmediato.

Las rodillas del desconocido le rozaron las nalgas al subir escalones y más escalones. ¿Dónde estaba ella? El carruaje no había ido muy lejos, no más de lo que ella habría tardado en llegar a su casa. Dios santo, ¿Acaso esa era alguna casa de la Plaza

Cavendish, cercana a su propio hogar? ¡Qué ironía! Pero no sabía de ningún príncipe que se hubiese mudado al barrio. ¿O es que existía un príncipe? ¿Acaso era este, simplemente, algún perverso sujeto que raptaba mujeres jóvenes para su propia diversión, inventando cuentos extravagantes para facilitar su tarea?

Su captor habló de nuevo, pero en un idioma que Sakura no reconoció, aunque estaba familiarizada con casi todos los idiomas europeos. Una mujer contestaba en el mismo extraño lenguaje... ¡Ruso! El desconocido había mencionado Rusia. ¡Eran rusos, los bárbaros del norte! Por supuesto... en ese país abundaban los príncipes. ¿Acaso toda la antigua aristocracia no llevaba allí esos títulos?

Se abrió una puerta. Pocos pasos más y la joven fue cuidadosamente puesta de pie. Le quitaron de encima la chaqueta. De inmediato Sakura se arrancó la mordaza. Su primer impulso fue desahogar su furia sobre el desconocido que permanecía inmóvil, mirándola fijamente y de manera extraña. Le costó muchos esfuerzos no dejarse llevar por tal impulso.

-Contrólate, Sakura –se dijo ella en voz alta-. No es más que un bárbaro, con mentalidad de bárbaro. Probablemente ni siquiera sepa que ha cometido un delito.

-No somos bárbaros –dijo él en francés.

-¿Habla usted inglés? –inquirió ella.

-Sólo algunas palabras. Conozco "bárbaro". Ya me han llamad así ustedes, los ingleses. ¿Qué más ha dicho?

-No importa. Hablaba conmigo misma, no con usted. Es una peculiaridad mía.

-Eres más hermosa con el cabello suelto. El príncipe quedará complacido.

-Con lisonjas no conseguirá nada, señor.

-Mil perdones –Kakashi se inclinó levemente, con deferencia; luego, al sorprenderse haciéndolo, se detuvo. Esa moza era muy arrogante para ser una criada... Pero claro, era inglesa y él debía tenerlo en cuenta-. Me llamo Kakashi Hatake. Debemos hablar...

-No, no tengo nada más que decirle, señor Hatake. Tendrá la bondad de informar a su amo que estoy aquí. Hablaré con él.

-No vendrá hasta esta noche.

-¡Tráigalo! –Le pasmó como se elevaba su voz, y sin embargo él se limitó a sacudir la cabeza-. Estoy lista para gritar hasta quedarme sin voz, señor Hatake –le advirtió en un tono que consideró muy razonable, dadas las circunstancias-. Usted me ha insultado, me ha maltratado y sin embargo aún estoy tranquila, como puede usted ver. No soy una mentecata para perder la cabeza ante una pequeña adversidad... Pero estoy llegando al límite. No estoy en venta por ningún precio. El rescate de un rey no alteraría ese hecho. Será mejor, pues, que me deje ya en libertad.

-Eres terca, pero eso no cambia nada. Te quedarás... –Alzó una mano al ver que ella abría la boca-. No te recomiendo gritar. Al otro lado de la puerta hay dos guardias que vendrán de inmediato a hacerte calla. Eso sería muy incómodo para ti, además de innecesario. Te daré algunas horas para que vuelvas a pensarlo.

Sakura no le creyó ni por un momento con respecto a los guardias, hasta que abrió la puerta para salir y los vio allí, de pie. Era hombres de aspecto feroz con uniformes idénticos: largas chaquetas, pantalones abolsados, botas altas, amenazantes espadas colgando de sus caderas. Increíble. ¿Acaso todos los habitantes de la casa serían partícipes de ese delito? Evidentemente, sí. Su única esperanza seguía siendo el príncipe.

-¿Qué puedo hacer, Shizune? –Preguntaba Kakashi a su esposa-. Él la desea. Ella se niega a compartir su lecho. Hasta ahora, nunca me había encontrado con este dilema.

-Pues búscale otra mujer –replicó ella con soltura, creyendo que la solución era así de simple-. Sabes lo que ocurrirá si él que insatisfecho esta noche. Será imposible complacerlo durante todo el viaje de vuelta. No sería tan grave si su abuela no lo hubiese regañado por su excesiva promiscuidad... Pero le advirtió que no se acercara a sus criadas y él obedeció por deferencia. El príncipe debe tener una mujer esta noche, antes de que zarpemos, o todos sufriremos por su frustración. Será diez veces peor que al venir acá, cuando esa estúpida condesa cambió de idea en el último momento y no zarpó con él.

Kakashi ya sabía todo eso. Su problema no era tan sólo que nunca antes le había fallado al príncipe; era cuestión de garantizar un viaje placentero para todos ellos. No era que el príncipe no pudiera permanecer célibe por necesidad, como lo haría en el viaje de vuelta a Rusia. Pero cuando no era imprescindible hacerlo, como esa noche, no quisiera Dios que él no consiguiera lo que deseaba, ya que cuando Sasuke no era feliz, ninguno de sus allegados lo era. Kakashi se sirvió otro trago de vodka y lo bebió.

Shizune continuó rellenando un ganso con kasha para la cena de Sasuke. Creía resuelta la cuestión. Su esposo le había dicho únicamente que la mujer que él había conseguido para el príncipe le estaba causando problemas.

-Shizune, ¿por qué razón una mujer... oye, no es ninguna dama, sino una campesina inglesa, una criada... por qué no la complacería que un príncipe la considerara deseable?

-Debe sentirse halagada. Ninguna mujer en el mundo dejaría sentirse al menos halagada, aunque no quisiera acostarse con él. Muéstrale el retrato. Eso la hará cambiar de idea.

-Sí, lo haré, pero... pero no creo que eso influya esta vez. No se sintió halagada, Shizune. Se sintió insultada. Lo vi en su rostro. No entiendo. Ninguna mujer lo ha rechazado antes, vírgenes, esposas, princesas, condesas, hasta una reina...

-¿Qué reina? ¡Nunca me has contado eso!

-No importa –repuso él con brusquedad-. Eso no es para habladurías, y a ti, mi querida esposa, te encanta chismorrear.

-Bueno, todo hombre debería ser rechazado al menos una vez. Le hace bien.

-¡Shizune! La mujer rió con regocijo.

-Bromeo, marido mío. Todo hombre, excepto nuestro príncipe. Ahora deja de preocuparte. Ya te lo he dicho, ve y búscale otra mujer.

Kakashi contempló lúgubremente su vaso vacío y volvió a llenarlo.

-No puedo. No me dijo "Quiero una mujer esta noche. Búscamela". Me señaló esta pichoncita y dijo:

"Esa. Arréglalo". Y ella ni siquiera es hermosa, Shizune, salvo por sus ojos,. Podría encontrarle diez o doce mujeres más a su gusto antes de esta noche. El quiere esta. Debe tenerla.

-Debe de estar enamorada –dijo Shizune, pensativa-. Esa es la única razón por la cual una mujer de clase baja rechazaría tal honor. No hay campesina en Rusia...

-Esto es Inglaterra –le recordó él-. Tal vez aquí piensen de otra manera.

-Ya hemos estado aquí antes, Kakashi. Nunca has tenido este problema. Te digo que ella está enamorada de alguien. Pero hay drogas que pueden hacerla olvidar, enturbiar su memoria, hacerla más complaciente...

-El creerá que está borracha –replicó severamente Kakashi-. Eso no le agradará en absoluto.

-Al menos la tendrá.

-¿Y si no da resultado? ¿Si ella recuerda lo suficiente como para pelear contra él?

Shizune arrugó la frente.

-No, eso no servirá. Se pondría furioso. No necesita toma a una mujer por la fuerza. No lo haría.

Ellas se pelean por lanzarse a sus pies. Puede tener cualquier mujer que quiera.

-Pues quiere a esta, que no lo quiere a él.

Shizune le lanzó una mirada de disgusto.

-Ahora empiezas a preocuparme. ¿Quieres que hable con ella, a ver si logro averiguar cuáles son sus objeciones?

-Puedes intentarlo –admitió Kakashi, ya dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa.

La mujer movió la cabeza asintiendo.

-Entre tanto, ve y habla con Iruka. Puede que no sea nada, pero la semana anterior se jactaba de conocer un modo de lograr que una mujer le rogara que le hiciera el amor, cualquier mujer. Quizá tenga algún tipo de poción mágica –agregó sonriendo.

-¡Qué disparate! –se mofó él.

-Nunca se sabe –bromeó la mujer. Los cosacos siempre han vivido cerca de los turcos, y nunca se ha comentado que estos sultanes tuvieran problemas con sus jóvenes esclavas, que en su mayoría eran cautivas inocentes.

Kakashi desechó la idea con un ademán y un gesto de enfado, pero hablaría con Iruka. Ya estaba desesperado.

Sakura no podía permanecer inmóvil. Caminaba en círculos por la habitación, mirando cada pocos minutos, ceñuda, el enorme ropero que los dos guardias habían empujado frente a la única ventana. Con su escasa corpulencia, no podía moverlo, aunque estaba vacío. Lo había intentado en vano durante media hora.

Se hallaba encerrada en un dormitorio bastante grande, que estaba en desuso. Hasta la cómoda estaba vacía. Un empapelado rosa y verde (la reina aprobaba esa combinación) cubría los muros. El mobiliario era de estilo Hope, bastante incómodo, que evidenciaba influencia griega y egipcia en la decoración. Un cubrecama de raso verde, muy caro, sobre la cama. Riqueza. La Plaza Cavendish, ella estaba segura.

Si tan sólo pudiera salir de aquella habitación, podría llegar a su casa... pero ¿para qué? Hinata, a quien viera por última vez sola, esperando en la esquina, ya se habría reunido con Naruto. Estará casada antes de que yo llegue a casa.

Es estúpida mascarada, esa espantosa situación... todo para nada. Hinata casada con un bribón cazafortunas. Eso, y sólo eso, ponía a Sakura furiosa contra aquellos rusos. Ese bárbaro, ese idiota cabeza dura que la había llevado allí... por su culpa la vida de Hinata estaba arruinada ya. No, él no. El no había hecho más que cumplir órdenes. Su príncipe era realmente el responsable. ¿Quién diablos creía ser, enviando a un criado en busca de ella por un motivo tan salaz? ¡Qué arrogancia!

Le cantaré cuatro frescas, pensó Sakura. Debería hacer que lo encarcelen. Conozco su nombre, Sasuke Uchiha... Pensarlo era agradable, pero ella no lo haría. Sería peor el escándalo que el delito cometido. Pues sólo le faltaba eso: el nombre de los Haruno's arrastrado por el fango.

-Pero si Hinata no está en casa cuando yo vuelva, y si no está soltera todavía, juró por Dios que lo haré.

Había una esperanza, aunque remota, de que ese día Hinata se reuniera con

Naruto tan sólo para hablar con él, para hacer planes. Necesitaba aferrarse a esa idea. Entonces no todo estaría perdido, y esa sería tan sólo una experiencia irritante que ella haría todo lo posible por olvidar.

-Le traigo algo de comer, señorita, y otra lámpara. Este cuarto es muy oscuro con la ventana bloqueada. Usted habla francés, ¿no? Yo lo hablo muy bien porque es el idioma de nuestros aristócratas. Algunos de ellos ni siquiera hablan ruso.

Ese torrente de palabras brotó cuando una mujer cruzó de prisa la habitación llevando una pesada bandeja que depositó sobre una mesa redonda y baja, entre dos sillas. Era media cabeza más alta que Sakura, de edad mediana, con cabello castaño oscuro recogido y unos bondadosos ojos negros. No había llamado a la puerta. Uno de los guardias, después de abrirla para que ella pasara, la había vuelto a cerrar.

La mujer ordenó lo que traía en la bandeja. Un delgado florero, que contenía una sola rosa, se había caído. Afortunadamente no contenía agua. Trasladó la lámpara a la repisa de mármol de la chimenea. Ya estaba encendida, y su luz fue bienvenida. Luego regresó a la bandeja y empezó a levantar tapas.

-Son katushki –explicó revelando un plato con albóndigas de pescado en una salsa de vino blanco-. Soy la cocinera, por eso sé que le gustarán. Me llamo Shizune.

Junto con los katushki había un panecillo de centeno, una ensalada, fruta, un pedazo de pastel como postre y una botella de vino. Una comida muy apetitosa. El aroma de los katushki era delicioso. Y Sakura se había perdido el desayuno. Lástima que fuese demasiado empecinada para comerlo.

-Gracias, Shizune, pero puede llevarse eso. No aceptaré nada en esta casa, ni siquiera comida.

-No es bueno que no coma. Es usted tan menuda... –dijo Shizune con asombro.

-Soy menuda porque... soy menuda –respondió Sakura con parquedad-. No tiene nada que ver con la comida.

-Pero el príncipe es tan grande.. ¿Ve usted?

Prácticamente plantó un retratito bajo la nariz de Sakura, de modo que ella no pudo evitar mirarlo. El hombre reproducido en la miniatura era... imposible. Nadie podías tener realmente esa apariencia.

Sakura apartó la mano de la mujer.

-Muy gracioso. ¿Acaso con este ardid piensan hacerme cambiar de idea? Aun cuando ese fuera realmente su príncipe Uchiha, mi respuesta seguiría siendo no.

-¿Está casada?

-No.

-¿Tiene entonces un amante a quien quiere mucho?

-El amor es para los idiotas. Yo no soy ninguna idiota.

Shizune arrugó la frente.

-Entonces dígame, se lo ruego, por qué se niega. Este es verdaderamente mi príncipe –insistió, señalando el retrato-. No le mentiría, ya que lo conocerá esta noche. En todo caso, este retrato no le hace justicia. Es un hombre lleno de vida, energía y hechizo. Y pese a su corpulencia, es dulce con las mujeres...

-¡Basta ya! –Exclamó Sakura, perdido el control-. Dios mío, ustedes son increíbles.

¡Primero esa bestia que me rapta, ahora usted! ¿Ese príncipe no puede encontrar él mismo sus mujeres? ¿Se da cuenta de lo repugnante que es que usted interceda por él, como si yo estuviese en venta? Pues no lo estoy, y no hay suma de dinero que pueda comprarme.

-Si le molesta el dinero, piense solamente en un hombre y una mujer disfrutando de mutua compañía. Y mi amo habitualmente corteja él mismo a sus mujeres. Sólo que hoy no hay tiempo. Está en los embarcaderos, comprobando que todo esté en orden con respecto al barco. Verá usted, mañana zarparemos rumbo a Rusia.

-Me alegro mucho de saberlo –declaró secamente Sakura -. La respuesta sigue siendo no.

Kakashi tenía razón. Esa moza era peor que testaruda, era imposible. Tenía el desdén de una princesa, pero la estupidez de la sierva más vil. Nadie en su sano juicio se negaría a pasar una noche con Sasuke Uchiha. Había mujeres que pagaría por tal privilegio.

-No ha dicho todavía por qué se niega –señaló Shizune.

-Ustedes han cometido un error, nada más. No soy del tipo de mujer que pensaría siquiera remotamente en acostarse con un desconocido. Simplemente no tengo interés.

Al salir de la habitación, sacudiendo la cabeza, Shizune soltó una ristra de palabras en ruso. En el pasillo se encontró con su marido, que la aguardaba expectante. Aunque detestaba desilusionarlo, no tenía otra alternativa.

-Es inútil, Kakashi. Creo que teme a los hombre, o bien no le gustan. Pero no cambiará de idea. Estoy segura. Será mejor que dejes que se vaya e informes al príncipe Sasuke, de modo que pueda hacer otros planes para esta noche.

-No, tendrá la primera que eligió –dijo Kakashi, empecinado, entregándole un saco atado con un cordel-. Mezcla un poco de esto en la comida para su cena.

-¿Qué es?

-La poción mágica de Iruka. Por lo que él afirma, el príncipe quedará muy complacido.

La bañera fue entregada al caer la tarde.

Sakura había observado con desconfianza la llegada y la partida de un trío de criados. Ellos habían traído la bañera de porcelana, que llenaron con agua humeante y aceite de un fresquito, que impregnó la habitación con aroma de rosas. Nadie le había preguntado si quería darse un baño. No lo deseaba, desde luego. En esa casa no se quitaría ni la menor prenda.

Pero entonces Kakashi Hatake entró a la habitación. Probó la temperatura del agua y luego sonrió. Sakura se esmeró en ignorarlo. Permaneció sentada en un sillón, rígida, tamborileando furiosamente con los dedos.

Hatake fue a detenerse frente a ella en actitud tan imperiosa como su tono.

-Te bañarás –dijo.

Lentamente Sakura alzó la vista hacia él, y después, de la manera más condescendiente, la apartó otra vez.

-Debió usted preguntar antes de tomarse tantas molestias. Yo no me baño en casa extrañas.

Kakashi ya estaba harto de su arrogancia.

-No es un ruego, moza descarada, sino una orden. Harás uso del baño tu misma, o los hombres que custodian este cuarto te ayudarán. Aunque quizás ellos disfruten de eso, no creo que te resulte una experiencia agradable.

Quedó satisfecho al ver con cuanta rapidez había recobrado la atención de la joven. Sus ojos, grandes y ovalados, llamearon enormemente. Era el mejor rasgo de la mujer, con su color brillante. De una belleza excepcional, dominaban su rostro pequeño, dándole un aire de rara inocencia. ¿Era posible que eso hubiera atraído a Sasuke? Pero no, él no podía haber apreciado los ojos desde tan lejos.

Ese vestido tan poco favorecedor tendría que ir a la basura. Su severo color negro eliminaba el colorido de su tez y le dejaba la cara de un blanco enfermizo. El rosado tinte que en ese momento le teñía las mejillas era una mejora, pero no duraría. Ella tenía buena piel, lisa y sin mancha, pero un poco de cosmético le vendría bien. Hatake lo hubiera ordenado, pero habría que sujetarla para hacérselo aplicar. Y no quería que el cuerpo de la mujer mostrase magullones que provocaría las protestas del príncipe.

La suave iluminación y las sábanas verdes tendrían que ser el único realce de la mujer. Kakashi se convenció de que tenía todo en orden. Ella estaría perfumada después del baño, narcotizada con la cena que pronto le llevarían y vulnerable sin sus ropas.

-Aprovecha el agua mientras aún está caliente –Kakashi continuó impartiendo órdenes-. Enviaré una doncella para que te ayude. Pronto llegará tu cena, y esta vez comerá o se te ayudará para que lo hagas. No es nuestra intención que pases hambre mientras estés aquí.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo más debo estar aquí? –dijo Sakura entre dientes.

-Cuando te deje el príncipe, yo haré que te lleven a donde quieras ir. Sería inusitado que él requiriera tu compañía más de una horas.

Sakura pensó furiosamente que sólo le llevaría unos minutos vituperar al libertino y luego se podría marchar.

-¿Cuándo vendrá él?

Kakashi se encogió de hombro.

-Cuando esté listo para retirarse por esta noche.

Sakura bajó los ojos; un caliente color le tiñó de nuevo las mejillas. Ese día había oído hablar de sexo más que en todos sus veintiún años, y todo de una manera tan natural, sin turbación alguna. Esos criados de Uchiha debían de hacer esa clase de cosas a cada rato, ya que no sentían nada de vergüenza. Era como si no viesen absolutamente ningún mal en secuestrar en la calle a una mujer inocente para ofrecérsela a su amo.

-¿No se da cuenta de que lo que hace es un delito? –inquirió con calma.

-Pero una trasgresión muy pequeña, por la cual recibirá usted recompensa.

Sakura quedó tan aturdida que no pudo contestar, y Hatake salió antes de que la cólera de ella tuviese ocasión de estallar. ¡Ellos creían estar por encima de la ley! No, tal vez no. Simplemente creían que ella pertenecía a las clases inferiores, y la ley favorecía a la gente bien nacida allí, sin duda en Rusia también. En cuanto a ellos se refería, abusar de ella no era nada, pues ¿qué podía hacer ella contra un poderoso príncipe? Pero Sakura no les había dicho que estaban equivocados. No les había dicho quién era ella en realidad, y que raptar a la hija de un conde era un asunto muy diferente.

Supuso que debería haber hablado con franqueza al respecto, pero la idea de confesar una charada tan necia era demasiado embarazosa. Y no sería necesario hacerlo para obtener su libertad. Sería suficiente con mostrar su antipatía a Uchiha.

Fue una joven doncella quien entró para ayudarla a bañarse. Sakura no quería ninguna ayuda, pero era obvio que la muchacha sólo hablaba ruso, ya que pasó por alto las protestas de Sakura y no cesó de parlotear en su propio idioma mientras doblaba cada prenda que Sakura dejaba caer al suelo en su prisa por terminar de una vez con su calvario. Y luego, tan pronto como ella se metió en la bañera, la jovencita salió de la habitación llevándose todas las vestimentas de Sakura, incluidos sus zapatos.

¡Rayos y centellas! ¡Ellos pensaban en todo! Y en la habitación no había nada con que ella pudiera cubrirse, salvo las ropas de cama. ¡Era el colmo! Ella había procurado guardar calme. Había hecho todo lo posible por disimular cada ofensa y tratar todo el asunto como un simple error. Al final habría sido cortés con el príncipe cuando explicara la arbitrariedad de su criado. Pero ya no. El sufriría la cólera de ella.

Sakura se frotó con violencia hasta que cada centímetro de su piel tuvo un brillo sonrosado. Antes de que terminara llegó su cena, entregada otra vez por Shizune.

-¡Quiero que me devuelvan mis ropas! –reclamó Sakura tan pronto como se abrió la puerta.

-Todo a su tiempo –replicó con calma la mujer.

-¡Las quiero ya!

-Debo advertirle que no alce así la voz, pequeña. Los guardias tienen órdenes...

-¡Al infierno con ellos, y al infierno con usted!

Sakura salió furiosa de la bañera, se envolvió rápidamente con una toalla y se fue a la cama antes de que a ellos se les ocurriera sacar de la habitación también las mantas. Como el pesado cubrecama era demasiado grueso y abultado, y no le servía, quitó la sábana de arriba, que se echó en torno de los hombros, como una capa corta. El raso verde absorbió enseguida la humedad de su piel.

Se quedó bastante sorprendida. Cuán pequeño bulto de furia, todo rosado y brillante después del baño. La ira hacía centellear sus ojos, florecer sus mejillas, y su cuerpo... vaya, qué perfección se había ocultado bajo ese feo vestido negro. Allí el príncipe no encontraría defecto alguno.

-Ahora coma, sí, y después, acaso tenga tiempo para dormir un poco antes de...

-¡Ni una palabra más! –La interrumpió Sakura con brusquedad-. Déjeme. No hablaré con nadie, salvo Uchiha.

Juiciosamente, Shizune se marchó. De todos modos no quedaba nada que hacer, salvo esperar que en los alardes de Iruka hubiese algo de verdad.

Visiones de esos robustos guardias sujetándola y metiéndole comida en la garganta empujaron a Sakura hasta la mesa. Poco tuvo que ver con ello el hecho de que estaba experimentando punzadas de hambre desde hacía tres horas. Pero la comida era deliciosa: pollo con una salsa cremosa, patatas y zanahorias hervidas, y pastelillos de miel. El vino blanco también era excelente, pero ella estaba en realidad demasiado sedienta para apreciarlo, ya que no había bebido nada en todo el día. Vació dos vasos antes de que volviera la joven criada con otra bandeja. Esta contenía una jarra de agua helada, demasiado tarde, pues Sakura ya había saciado su sed, además de una garrafa grande de coñac y dos vasos. La dejó junto a la cama.

¿Entonces se acercaba finalmente la hora en que el gran príncipe se presentaría? Era obvio. Muy bien, que llegara mientras ella se encontraba todavía en la cima de su cólera... Pero él no llegó pronto, y el tiempo siguió transcurriendo con lentitud, igual que toda la tarde. Sakura terminó de comer, luego empezó a pasearse otra vez de un la do a otro. Pero al cabo de diez o doce vueltas por la habitación, cuando a cada instante esperaba que se abriera la puerta para dar paso al esquivo príncipe, sintió que la piel empezaba a hormiguearle donde el raso la rozaba. Nervios. Ella, que siempre era firme como una roca, experimentando nervios.

Deteniéndose junto al coñac, se sirvió un vaso. El coñac era un gran fortalecedor. Lo bebió de un trago, cosa nada juiciosa, pero no había tiempo que perder. El príncipe llegaría en cualquier instante y ella necesitaba tranquilizarse, tener control. Se sentó, exhortándose a la calma. Su método no dio resultado. El cosquilleo continuaba, a decir verdad empeoraba.

Se incorporó de un salto y se sirvió otro coñac. Esta vez lo sorbió. No era tan tonta como para embriagarse por nerviosidad. Era como si cada nervio de su cuerpo vibrara de energía, apremiándola a moverse, a actuar. Permanecer inmóvil era imposible. Nunca en su vida había sentido tal inquietud. Y luego hubo algo más. Creyó poder sentir realmente la sangre que le corría por las venas... imposible y, con todo, se sentía tan extraña y... caliente.

Se abrió la puerta, pero era tan sólo la joven doncella, que venía a llevarse la bandeja. No tenía objeto hablarle, ya que la muchacha no podía responder sino en ruso. Tan pronto como salió la doncella, Sakura fue a servirse otro trago pero se detuvo. No se atrevía. Se sentía ya un poco atolondrada, cuando definidamente necesitaba conservar el juicio.

Al sentarse en la cama, se oyó gemir. Sus ojos se dilataron de pronto al oír tal sonido. ¿Qué le ocurría? Tenía que ser la condenada sábana. Debía deshacerse de ella, aunque fuese por unos instantes.

Sakura dejó caer la sábana, luego se estremeció al sentir que resbalaba por sus brazos y su espalda para rodearle las caderas. En un movimiento reflejo, cruzó los brazos sobre sus senos desnudos, luego sintió una sacudida hasta los mismos dedos de sus pies. Nunca había tenido tan sensibles los pechos. Pero la sacudida había sido placentera. Tampoco había sentido eso antes.

Cuando bajó la vista y se miró, le sorprendió ver que tenía la piel enrojecida. Y sus pezones eran duras y pequeñas protuberancias que le cosquilleaban; el cosquilleo estaba en todas partes. Se frotó lo brazos, luego volvió a gemir. También su piel estaba sensible en todas partes. Algo andaba mal, indudablemente. El dolía, no, no era dolor... no sabía que era. Pero la recorría en olas impetuosas y culminaba en su entrepierna.

Inconscientemente, Sakura se recostó en la cama, retorciéndose inquiera. Estaba enferma. Debía de estar enferma. La comida. Y entonces comprendió, repentinamente, que debían haberle puesto algo en la comida.

-Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué me han hecho?

Pero no podían haber querido que ella enfermara. Pero ¿qué otra cosa podía estar causándole tanto calor y tan furiosa inquietud, al punto de que, al parecer, no podía controlar los movimientos de su propio cuerpo?

En un momento de terrible desesperación, se arrojó sobre la cama. Sintió fresca la sábana contra su ardiente piel. Se estiró boca abajo y, durante algunos benditos instantes, sintió algún alivio. Una placentera languidez la envolvió, y empezó a sentir esperanzas de que la crisis hubiera terminado... pero eso no duró.

Pudo sentir que esas calientes oleadas de sensación comenzaban de nuevo con creciente fuerza, y en su entrepierna un insistente palpita, un sordo dolor. ¡Oh, Dios!

Retorciéndose, se volvió de espaldas en medio de la cama, con los brazos a los costados, agitaba la cabeza de un lado a otro, su respiración brotaba en leves jadeos. Estaba perdiendo totalmente el control; su cuerpo se arqueaba, se retorcía, embestía, sin que ella se diera cuenta siquiera de que lo hacía. No tenía conciencia del tiempo. Su desnudez, la situación en la que estaba, todo quedó olvidado en la fiebre incendiaria que la consumía.

Veinte minutos más tarde, cuando el príncipe Uchiha entró en la habitación, Sakura ya no podía pensar en nada, salvo el calor que le quemaba el cuerpo. No lo oyó entrar. No supo que él se detenía mirándola, con sus aterciopelados ojos oscuros, fascinados por cada movimiento de la mujer.

Sasuke había quedado atraído por la imagen erótica que ella presentaba. Su cuerpo, que ondulaba y se arqueaba rodando sobre la cama, parecía presa de pasión sexual. Siempre había percibido esos movimientos en sus compañeras de lecho más apasionadas, había sentido tales movimientos debajo de sí, se había deleitado en ellos, pero nunca los había observado desde cierta distancia. La escena tuvo un efecto inmediato. El príncipe sintió que su virilidad se erguía, cobrando vida bajo la bata suelta que era lo único que lo cubría.

¿Qué se había estado haciendo esa pequeña rosa inglesa para ocasionar tan febril extremo de excitación? ¡Qué sorpresa era ella! Y él, que durante toda la noche había estad o lamentando el impulso que lo había hecho enviar a Kakashi en pos de ella. Al fin y al cabo, no había en ella realmente nada que despertara su pasión. Eso había creído hasta entonces.

Cuando finalmente Sakura advirtió la presencia de Sasuke, él se hallaba inmóvil al pie de la cama.

Ese retrato... Adonis redivivo. Imposible. No podía ser real... ella deliraba. Pero no, esto era carne y sangre.

-Ayúdeme. Necesito... –La joven tenía la garganta tan reseca por el calor que apenas logró pronunciar esas palabras. Se pasó lentamente la lengua por los labios-. Un médico.

La semisonrisa de Sasuke se tornó gesto ceñudo. Cuando finalmente la miró a los ojos, había tenido otra sorpresa. Qué color, y humeantes de pasión. Había estado seguro de que ella iba a decir que lo necesitaba a él. ¡Un médico!

-¿Te sientes... mal?

-Sí... con fiebre. Tengo mucho calor.

Su gesto de fastidio se convirtió en sombrío entrecejo. ¡Enferma! ¡Maldición! Y después de haber hecho que él la deseara.

Una cólera irrazonable lo dominó. Fue hacia la puerta. Esto le costaría la cabeza a Kakashi. La voz de la joven lo detuvo.

-Por favor... agua.

Por alguna razón, la patética súplica movió su compasión. Habitualmente la habría dejado al cuidado de sus sirvientes. Pero él estaba cerca, y darle agua llevaría tan sólo un momento. No era culpa de ella si estaba enferma. Kakashi debería haberlo informado antes de que él se presentara a verla. Se le habría debido llevar un médico de inmediato.

No consideró la posibilidad del contagio, y de que acercar se a ella postergara su partida del día siguiente. Le alzó la cabeza para acercarle el vaso a los labios. Ella bebió algunos sorbos; volvió la mejilla hacia la muñeca de él y la frotó contra ella. Entonces todo su cuerpo se volvió hacia él, como atraído por el contacto.

Sasuke la soltó, pero al perder la fresca piel del ruso, ella lanzó un gemido.

-No... tanto calor... por favor.

La mujer temblaba. ¿De frío?, se preguntó él. No tenía caliente la mejilla. Le tocó la frente; estaba fresca. Sin embargo, obraba como si ardiera de fiebre. ¿Qué clase de enfermedad era esa? ¡Y, rayos, aún la deseaba!

Enfurecido otra vez, salió de la habitación llamando a gritos a Kakashi. El criado apareció instantáneamente.

-¿Mi príncipe?

Sasuke nunca había golpeado a un sirviente con furia. Hacerlo habría sido el colmo de la injusticia, porque sus criados le eran fieles, pero en ese momento su frustración estuvo a punto de hacerlo olvidar de todo eso.

-¡Maldito seas, Kakashi, esa mujer está enferma! ¿Cómo es posible que no lo supieras?

Kakashi había anticipado esto, sabía que debería dar explicaciones. Pero mejor entonces, cuando la dosis había surtido efecto, que antes, cuando él tendría que haber admitido su fracaso.

-No está enferma –se apresuró a responder-. Se le dio cantárida en la comida. Sasuke retrocedió, asombrado. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta él mismo de lo que aquejaba a la mujer? Había visto antes una mujer a quien le habían suministrado ese potente afrodisíaco, durante el año que había pasado en el Cáucaso. Ella había sido insaciable. No habían bastado quince soldados para satisfacerla. Seguía reclamando más y el efecto había durado horas.

Sasuke se disgustó, sabiendo que él solo no podría ocuparse de la mujer, que probablemente tuviera que llamar a sus guardias para que ayudaran a aliviar su sufrimiento, ya que era sufrimiento. Ella ardía por tener un hombre entre sus piernas, dolorida de necesidad. Pero, pese a su disgusto, su virilidad palpitaba de anhelo. Ella no estaba enferma. La poseería y ella imploraría más. Era una situación excepcional, que causaba toda clase de pensamientos placenteros.

-¿Por qué, Kakashi? Yo ansiaba una noche de descanso, no una maratón sexual.

La crisis había pasado. Kakashi advirtió que el príncipe había aceptado la idea, aunque no era lo que él se había propuesto. Y al final quedaría muy satisfecho. Eso era lo único que importaba.

-Fue difícil de persuadir, mi señor. No se la pudo comprar e insistió en que no se acostaba con desconocidos.

-¿Quieres decir que me rechazó? –Sasuke se regocijó al pensarlo-. ¿No le dijiste quién era yo?

-Por supuesto. Pero estas campesinas inglesas tienen una alta opinión de sí mismas. Creo que la descarada moza quería ser cortejada antes. Le expliqué que no había tiempo para eso, aunque usted no necesita esforzarse por alguien como ella –agregó con cierto desdén-. Perdóneme, príncipe Sasuke, pero no se me ocurrió hacer otra cosa.

-¿Cuánta droga le has suministrado?

-No sabíamos con certeza cuánta utilizar.

-¿Entonces podría durar horas, o toda la noche?

-Todo el tiempo que desee divertirse, mi señor –fue la simple respuesta.

Sasuke lanzó un gruñido y despidió a Kakashi con un ademán. Luego entró de nuevo en la habitación, bastante sorprendido por lo ansioso que estaba de volver a ver a la mujer, que seguía sacudiéndose sobre la cama, y gemía de modo bastante audible. Cuando Sasuke se sentó a su lado, ella volvió los ojos hacia él. Se calmó un poco, pero no pudo aquietar su cuerpo.

-¿Un médico?

-No, palomita, temo que un médico no pueda ayudarte en lo que te aqueja.

-¿Me estoy muriendo entonces?

El príncipe sonrió con dulzura. Ella realmente ignoraba lo que le ocurría, o que hubiese sólo una cura capaz de aliviarla. Pero él se lo mostraría con gusto.

Se inclinó y suavemente rozó los labios de la joven con los suyos. Los ojos de ella se abrieron, dilatados de sorpresa. Sasuke no pudo contener la risa. ¡Qué combinación de inocencia y atractivo sexual...! Le resultaba deliciosa.

-¿No te ha gustado eso?

-No, yo... oh, ¿qué me ocurre?

-Mi criado se tomó la atribución de vencer tu timidez con un afrodisíaco. ¿Sabes qué es eso?

-No, pero... estoy enferma.

-Enferma no, pequeña. Está haciendo exactamente lo que se supone que haga... excitar tu deseo sexual hasta un grado intolerable.

Sakura tardó un momento en aceptar que no se había equivocado en cuanto a lo que él quería decir; luego exclamó:

-¡Nooo!

-Sssh... –la tranquilizó

Sasuke, tomándole la mejilla con una mano. De inmediato el rostro de ella se apoyó de nuevo en la palma del hombre-. No le desearía esto a ninguna mujer, pero hecho está, y puedo ayudarte si lo permites.

-¿Cómo?

La joven desconfiaba de él. Sasuke podía verlo en su mirada. Kakashi tenía razón. Realmente ella no quería tener nada que ver con él. De no haber sido por la droga, él habría fracasado con ella, tal como había fracasado aquel patán en la calle. Qué interesante. Aun cuando él recurriera a todo su considerable hechizo, tenía la sensación de que sería en vano. ¡Qué desafío! Ojalá hubiese más tiempo...

Pero estaba la droga. La cantárida lograría lo que no se podría lograr con esfuerzos humanos. El la poseería. Y su vanidad estaba lo bastante picada como para sacar toda la ventaja posible de la situación y someter a aquella florecilla inglesa.

Sasuke no respondió a la pregunta de la muchacha. Siguió acariciándole la mejilla, que estaba delicadamente sonrojada, al igual que el resto de su hermoso cuerpo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sak... no, Saku... quiero decir, Sakura.

-Entonces, Sak y Saku por Sakura –sonrió él-. Un nombre imperial. ¿Has oído hablar de nuestra Catalina, Emperatriz de todas las Rusias?

-Sí.

-¿Y no tienes apellido?

Ella apartó su rostro.

-No.

-¿Un secreto? –rió él-. Ah, pequeña Sakura, yo sabía que me divertirías. Pero los apellidos no importan. De cualquier manera, seremos demasiado íntimos para utilizarlos. –Mientras hablaba, bajó la mano libre al seno de Sakura. Esta lanzó un grito penetrante y torturado-. ¿Demasiado sensible? Necesitas alivio inmediato, ¿verdad?

Y movió la mano hacia el oscuro triángulo que ella tenía entre las piernas.

-¡No! ¡Oh, no, no debe hacer eso! –pero mientras protestaba, ella alzó las caderas hacia los dedos del hombre.

-Es el único modo, Sakura –le aseguró él con voz grave-. Sólo que no te das cuenta todavía.

Sakura gimió al acelerarse la palpitación con el contacto del hombre. Su mente se rebelaba contra lo que él hacía con los dedos, pero se veía impotente para impedírselo. Tal como lo había estado para cubrirse, cuando él apareció. Necesitaba la frescura de sus manos, que la calmaban. Necesitaba...

-¡Oh, oh, Dios! –clamó mientras el placer estallaba en olas estremecidas, vibrantes, que no cesaban nunca, inundando sus sentidos, arrastrando consigo ese calor insoportable.

Sakura bajó flotando a un mar de dichosa languidez. Toda la tensión se había disipado, dejándola saciada e infinitamente relajada.

-¿Ves Sakura? –La voz del hombre le quitó la tranquilidad-. Era la única manera.

Sakura abrió de pronto los ojos. Se había olvidado de él. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar? Era él quien le había aportado el alivio de ese calor que derretía. Oh, Dios, ¿qué le había dejado hacer ella? ¡Estaba allí sentado, mirándola, y ella estaba desnuda!

Se sentó a medias, buscando frenéticamente a su alrededor la sábana que la había cubierto, pero se había deslizado el suelo mucho tiempo atrás, fuera de su alcance. Quiso tomar el cobertor, que estaba al pie de la cama, pero el hombre vio su intención y tendió un brazo sobre el estómago de la joven, sujetándola a su lado.

-Derrochas energía inútil, cuando sólo tienes unos minutos de tregua. Todo empezará de nuevo, pequeña. Conserva tu vigor y relájate mientras puedes.

-¡Miente! –Dijo Sakura con horror-. No... no es posible que vuelva a empezar. ¡Oh, por favor, déjeme ir! ¡No tiene derecho a retenerme aquí!

-Eres libre para irte –repuso él con magnanimidad, aunque esta muy seguro de que ella no abandonaría la cama-. Nadie te lo impide.

-¡Ellos lo hicieron! – Sakura recordó su ira, que creció y estalló-. ¡Ese... ese bárbaro, Hatake, me raptó y me ha tenido todo el día prisionera en esta habitación!

Ella era adorable en su furia. Sasuke sintió un deseo avasallante de besarla, mezclado con el deseo de tomarla en sus brazos. Esta sorprendente joyita era potente, y el ardía por poseerla después de verla llegar a su clímax. Pero debía ser paciente. No hacía falta que le arrebatara lo que ella pronto daría de buen grado.

-Lo siento, Sakura. A veces mi gente excede lo que es razonable en sus esfuerzos por complacerme.

¿Qué puedo hacer para resarcirte?

-Sólo... sólo... ¡oh, no, no!

Empezaba la fiebre, el calor que fluía por sus venas y que rápidamente iba en aumento. Ella lo miró un momento en abyecta aflicción antes de apartarse con un gemido. El dolor había vuelto. El no había mentido. Y ahora ella sabía qué necesitaba, qué anhelaba su cuerpo. La moral, la vergüenza, el orgullo, todo desapareció como lluvia por una alcantarilla.

-¡Por favor! –se retorció ella, buscando de nuevo esos aterciopelados ojos suyos-. ¡Ayúdeme!

-¿Cómo Sakura?

-Tóqueme... igual que antes.

-No puedo.

-Oh, por favor...

-Escúchame –dijo él tomándole el rostro entre las manos para sujetarla-. Tú sabes lo que debe ser.

-No entiendo. ¡Dijo que me ayudaría! ¿Por qué no quiere ayudarme?

¿Es posible que ella fuese tan inocente?

-Lo haré, pero tú debes ayudarme. Yo también necesito alivio, pequeña. Mírame.

Se abrió la bata. Debajo de ella estaba desnudo, y Sakura contuvo el aliento, al ver su virilidad osadamente erguida hacia delante. Sakura comprendió y entonces un ardiente color inundó de carmesí sus mejillas.

-No... no puede usted –susurró balbuceante.

-Debo hacerlo. Es lo que realmente necesitas, Sakura, que yo penetre en ti. Estoy aquí para ti. ¡Úsame!

Era lo más cerca que había llegado Sasuke a rogarle a una mujer. El que ahora lo hiciera demostraba la magnitud de su deseo... no podía recordar que alguna vez hubiera deseado tanto a una mujer. Y cuán innecesario era que él le rogara nada. Ella no podría resistir mucho tiempo, la droga no lo permitiría.

No dijo nada más, esperando sin tocarla, viéndola revolcarse torturada por el deseo. Observar su innecesario sufrimiento era casi doloroso. Bastaba con que lo pidiera y tendría alivió. Pero resistía la droga y resistía la cura. ¿Era orgullo? ¿Acaso podía ser tan necia?

Sasuke estaba a punto de tomar el asunto en sus manos, enviando al cuerno las protestas de la joven, cuando ella se volvió hacia él, con ojos implorantes, los labios tentadoramente separados, el cabello todo enmarañado y la carne temblorosa. ¡Dios, que bella era así, tan increíblemente sensual!

-No puedo soportarlo más, Uchiha, haga lo que quiera, por favor, cualquier cosa... sólo hágalo ya.

Sasuke sonrió con asombro. Esa mozuela había logrado convertir una súplica en una orden. Pero él estaba muy dispuesto a obedecerla.

Quitándose la bata, se tendió en la cama, junto a la mujer, y la atrajo hacia sí. Al sentir el contacto fresco de la piel del hombre, ella suspiró, pero el suspiro se transformó pronto en un quejido. Había esperado demasiado tiempo. De nuevo tenía la piel demasiado sensible, en todas partes, pero especialmente en los senos.

El quería sentir ese exquisito cuerpo bajo sus manos. Tendría que aguardar.

-La próxima vez, Sakura, no esperes tanto –dijo con brusquedad por la frustración.

-¿La próxima vez? –repitió ella; sus ojos se pusieron redondos.

-Esto durará horas, pero no hace falta que sufras. ¿Me entiendes? No me rechaces más.

-No... no lo haré... pero ¡por favor, Uchiha, dése prisa!

El príncipe sonrió. Ninguna mujer lo había llamado jamás Uchiha, no en la cama, al menos.

-Sasuke o Su Alteza –la corrigió riendo entre dientes. Ella lo golpeó con sus puños diminutos-. Está bien, pequeña... Calma. Tranquilízate.

Sasuke ya no podía esperar más. Las caderas de la mujer empujaban violentamente contra él, encendiendo su pasión hasta extremos alarmantes. Rodó sobre ella, apoyándose en los codos, mientras sus largos brazos mantenían muy encima de ella la colosal anchura de su pecho. Se inclinó para saborear la dulzura de los labios entreabiertos de la joven, y eran dulces, embriagadores, pero los giros de la parte inferior del cuerpo de ella no le permitían olvidar el objetivo inmediato.

Se apartó de la boca para situarse en posición, sosteniéndole el rostro entre sus grandes manos. Quería observarla de nuevo cuando ella recibía su placer, ver el éxtasis reflejado en sus ojos. Empujó hondo... y ella gritó. Pero era demasiado tarde. Estaba desflorada.

-¡Dulce Jesús! –susurró Sasuke. ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho, mujer?

Ella no contestó. Había cerrado los ojos, y de uno de ellos resbalaba una sola lágrima. Sasuke maldijo en silencio. ¡No era una muchacha ruborosa, sino una mujer! ¿Qué demonios hacía con su virginidad todavía intacta? No era algo que las criadas valoraran habitualmente. Sólo la nobleza la usaba como mercancía cuando negociaba matrimonios importantes.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, Sakura? –preguntó entonces con suavidad, secando sus ojos húmedos.

-Veintiuno –murmuró ella.

-¿Y has logrado mantenerte virgen tanto tiempo? Increíble. Debes trabajar en una casa penosamente falta de hombres.

-Mmmmm...

Sasuke rió. La joven ya no escuchaba, sino que aprovechaba el duro miembro incrustado en lo profundo de ella, ondulando provocativamente, atrayéndolo más aún... exquisita. El ruso gimió, apretando los dientes, dejándola satisfacerse lo más posible, pero ella no tardo mucho en elevarse en la cúspide del placer. Y aunque él habría prolongado su propio placer, las vibrantes pulsaciones que sentía dentro de ella fueron su ruina. Se sumo al clímax de la mujer, refregando sus caderas contra ella y oyéndola clamar al explotar una vez más.

Con el corazón todavía latiendo con fuerza y erráticamente, Sasuke se apartó para sentarse en el borde de la cama y se sirvió coñac. Ofreció otro a Sakura, pero ella sacudió la cabeza sin mirarlo. Tendría que lavarle las manchas de su virginidad, pero esperaría hasta que ella pudiera apreciarlo mejor. Al pensarlo, sonrió. Y estaba planeando llevarla a otro clímax.

Volvió a su lugar, sentándose de costado, apoyando su brazo en el lado opuesto de la cadera de Sakura. Ella seguía negándose a mirarlo hasta que él apoyó la fría base redonda de la copa de coñac en un puntiagudo pezón. Rió entre dientes, deleitándose en el modo en que llamearon los ojos de la joven.

-Tendrás que aplacarme, Sakura. Me agrada jugar con mis mujeres.

-Yo no soy una de sus mujeres.

Su tono de encono hizo que el insistir fuese un placer.

-Pero lo eres... por esta noche.

Se inclinó y azotó el otro pezón de la mujer con la punta de su lengua. Como reacción, Sakura se sacudió y luego lanzó un gemido cuando él le tomó todo el pezón en la boca. Instintivamente las manos de la joven se posaron en el cabello de él para apartarlo. Sasuke respondió a esta resistencia cerrando suavemente los dientes sobre el pezón de Sakura, hasta que ella se rindió y lo dejó hacer lo que deseaba. Pero pronto estuvo lista de nuevo para él.

Sasuke salió del lecho para traer el paño del baño de ella, remojándolo antes en el agua fría. Cuando volvió junto a ella, lo aplicó primero a su cuerpo, esperando hasta que el ardor interior de la joven fue casi furioso, luego mojó el paño con agua helada de la jarra y se lo apretó entre las piernas.

Sakura enloqueció con el placer combinado: frío helado para calmar el ardor y estímulo donde más lo necesitaba. Conoció así una nueva vía de placer hasta que finalmente él terminó de limpiarla.

Sasuke la dejó de nuevo para lavarse, y cuando volvió, se acomodó entre las piernas de la mujer para succionar sus senos. Ella no tenía fuerza de voluntad para protestar. Lo necesitaba. Eso se había demostrado fuera de toda duda. Si él insistía en "jugar" con ella entre cada crisis, esa era la cruz que debía llevar. Pero en realidad, también de eso derivaba placer, así que ¿cómo podía quejarse?

Sakura llegó a otra cumbre de placer frotándose contra la pelvis de Sasuke mientras él seguía acariciándole los senos. Y luego él volvió a utilizar los dedos, mientras su lengua exploraba cada centímetro de su boca. El doble estímulo en cada ocasión aumentaba su placer, magnificando la intensidad hasta un grado casi insoportable. Empero, nada fue tan completamente satisfactorio como cuando él usó finalmente el cuerpo de la mujer, llenando con su honda penetración una necesidad más intensa.

Y así continuó durante toda la noche. Lo que él dijo resultó cierto. Ella no volvió a sufrir. Mientras ella obedeciera todas sus órdenes, él estaba allí para calmar, para aliviar y para darle hora tras hora el más increíble éxtasis, con sus manos, su boca, todo su cuerpo. Lo único que pedía a cambio era que Sakura le permitiera jugar con ella, acariciarla como él quisiera. Ella estaba segura de que él ya conocía íntimamente cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Pero no le importaba. Esa noche no era real. No tenía base alguna en la realidad. Se disolvería como la droga, para ser olvidada con la mañana.

-Kakashi, despierta. ¡Kakashi! –Shizune le sacudió el hombro con fuerza hasta que finalmente él abrió un ojo-. Ya es hora. Lida lo ha oído andar por su habitación. Será mejor que te ocupes de enviar de vuelta a la pobre muchacha.

-¿Pobre muchacha? ¿Después de las que me ha hecho pasar?

-Sí, pero ¿por cuáles la hemos hecho pasar nosotros? Mira afuera, esposo mío. Amanece.

En efecto, el cielo estaba teñido de violeta. Instantáneamente Kakashi despertó del todo y apartó el cubrecama con que lo había cubierto Shizune antes de bajar a la cocina para encender el fuego. Había permanecido en pie la mitad de la noche, aguardando a que el príncipe saliera de la habitación de la mujer. No había pensado quedarse dormido ni mucho menos; sólo reposar unos instantes en la cama.

-Es probable que se esté levantando temprano, nada más –dijo Kakashi-. Sabes que no necesita dormir mucho. No es posible que se haya quedado con ella toda la noche.

-Se haya quedado o no, dice Lida que está despierto y más vale que saques a esa mujer de la casa antes de que él salga de su habitación. Ya sabes que no le gusta tropezarse con esas mujeres ocasionales una vez que se sacia de ellas.

Kakashi le echó una mirada que decía "No hace falta que me lo digas" antes de recoger un fardo de ropas y subir las escaleras hacia la planta alta. El pasillo estaba desierto. Los guardias habían sido licenciados la noche anterior, antes de llegar

Sasuke. Había sido imprescindible que él no sospechara nada hasta que viera a la mujer. Si la moza, sin custodia, había logrado marcharse por su cuenta, a Kakashi no le parecería mal, aunque le debía algo por sus molestias.

Sin ruido, abrió la puerta. Era posible que Lida estuviese equivocada, y que sólo hubiese oído andar por su cuarto al valet de Sasuke. Empero, tan remotas eran las posibilidades de encontrar todavía allí al príncipe, que Kakashi se reprochó el ser tan cuidadoso. Y la habitación estaba vacía, salvo por la mujer. Ella estaba allí todavía, profundamente dormida bajo el cubrecama de raso.

Dejando caer las ropas de la joven sobre una silla, se acercó a la cama y la sacudió.

-Basta –gimió ella.

Kakashi sintió un momentáneo escozor de piedad. Ella había sido verdaderamente usada. En la habitación cerrada, el olor de las actividades de la noche era abrumador. Por cierto, eso era lo primero: dejar que entrara algo de aire puro.

Empujando, apartó de la ventana el pesado ropero, jadeante por el esfuerzo; luego recibió con agrado la brisa del amanecer, que entró flotando.

-Gracias, Kakashi –dijo el príncipe a sus espaldas.

-¡Mi señor! –Exclamó Kakashi, volviéndose con presteza-. Discúlpeme. Tan sólo iba a despertarla y...

-No lo hagas.

-Pero...

-Déjala dormir. Lo necesita. Y tengo ganas de ver cómo es cuando está en su sano juicio.

-No... no lo recomiendo –respondió Kakashi, vacilante-. No es una joven muy tratable.

-¿No lo es? Vaya, eso me parece fascinantes, considerando cuán tratable ha sido durante toda la noche.

A decir verdad, no puedo recordar la última vez que disfruté tanto.

Kakashi se tranquilizó. El príncipe no estaba jugando con las palabras, como a veces lo hacía en su estilo sardónico, sino que estaba verdaderamente complacido. El ardid había dado resultado. Ahora, con tal de que pudieran zarpar sin que ningún contratiempo alterara ese buen talante. Pero la mujer... no, seguramente

Sasuke la había cautivado, y esta mañana no resultaría intratable.

Sasuke se volvió hacia el lecho, donde sólo eran visibles sobre la almohada un delgado brazo y una pálida mejilla, ya que sus abundantes bucles castaños, en absoluto desorden, ocultaban todo lo demás. Se había visto obligado a regresar a esa habitación. Había decidido bañarse y dormir algunas horas, antes de que se iniciaran los turbulentos preparativos para la partida. Se había bañado, sí, pero no había podido desalojar de sus pensamientos a la mujer.

Había dicho la verdad a Kakashi. No creía haber pasado jamás una noche tan insólita y, sin embargo, tan deliciosa. Por lógica, debería estar tan exhausto como la mujer. Pero claro que él se había controlado, había contenido su propio placer, conservando deliberadamente su fuerza al satisfacerla de otras maneras. La idea de tener que llamar a varios de sus hombres para reemplazarlo si él se cansaba le había repugnado. Y además, simplemente, no había querido compartir ese tesoro.

Era increíble, pero realmente se había desilusionado cuando ella sucumbió finalmente al sueño. No estaba cansado todavía; a decir verdad, se sentía muy vigoroso.

-¿Sabías que era virgen, Kakashi?

-No, mi señor. ¿Ha tenido importancia?

-Creo que para ella sí. ¿Cuánto ibas a pagarle?

Teniendo en cuenta esa nueva información, Kakashi duplicó la cifra que tenía pensada.

-Cien libras inglesas -. Sasuke lo miró de reojo.

-Que sean mil... no, dos mil. Quiero que ella pueda derrochar en algunas ropas elegantes. Ese trapo que llevaba puesto era atroz. Por cierto ¿no tenemos nada más adecuado que pueda ponerse cuando despierte?

Sasuke no debería haberse sorprendido, en realidad. La generosidad del príncipe era famosa. Y sin embargo, aquella mujer no era más que una simple campesina inglesa.

-Casi todas las pertenencias de las criadas fueron llevadas ayer al barco, mi señor.

-Y supongo que Ino no accedería a ceder uno de sus vestidos. No, por supuesto que no lo haría. Estuvo toda la noche enfurruñada porque no le permití salir de parranda en Londres anoche. Creo que en este momento disfrutaría de cualquier motivo para mortificarme.

Kakashi titubeó, pero si Sasuke deseaba vestir a la moza con galas... no, él no se atrevía a mencionar que las ropas de la condesa Tenten habían partido de Rusia con ellos, aunque ella no. Tal vez Sasuke apreciaría la sutil venganza de regalar todas las ropas de la condesa, ya que indudablemente había terminado con ella después del modo en que lo había decepcionado, pero Kakashi no se atrevía a obsequiar tan costoso vestuario a aquella campesina intratable. Un vestido más favorecedor era una cosa; uno demasiado costo, otra muy distinta.

-Enviaré a una de las mujeres en busca de algo adecuado cuando abran las tiendas –sugirió Kakashi, pero agregó-: Si cree usted que ella permanecerá aquí tanto tiempo.

-No, no te molestes. Fue tan sólo una idea, y el placer de ordenar que desechen ese trapo –respondió Sasuke con un ademán de despedida-. Te llamará cuando ella esté lista para marcharse.

¿Entonces el príncipe se quedaría con ella en la habitación? ¿Tan interesado estaba? Kakashi vaciló de nuevo. Nunca había antepuesto sus deseos a los del maestro, como lo acababa de hacer. Empero, no tenía que apaciguar al príncipe. Sasuke estaba todavía de excelente humor. Pero a Kakashi le desagradaba demasiado esa mujer, después de toda la frustración y ansiedad que había causado con su tozudez, aunque al final hubiera complacido a Sasuke. En su opinión, ya se le estaba dando demasiado. Si él podía evitarlo, ella no recibiría nada más.

-Como usted quiera, mi señor.

Sasuke salió, cerrando con suavidad la puerta, y bajó para contar a Shizune el más reciente capricho del príncipe. Pero lo más probable era que ella se riera, recordándole que también el padre de Sasuke había sido fascinado por una inglesa, al punto de casarse con ella. Gracias a Dios que esta moza inglesa no era de la nobleza, como lo fuera lady Mikoto.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación, Sasuke apagó las lámparas que habían estado encendidas toda la noche; luego se estiró en la cama de donde había salido apenas unas horas antes. Sakura yacía boca abajo, con el rostro vuelto hacia él. Sasuke le apartó el cabello de la mejilla para verla mejor. Ella no se movió siquiera.

En el sueño, las severas líneas de su rostro se suavizaban, tal como antes, en su pasión. Sasuke no podía olvidar esa pasión. Por supuesto, no la había producido él, sino la droga... por cuyo motivo él quería poseerla una vez más, sin que la droga la dominara. En parte se veía ante un desafío, un deseo de ver si podía estimular en ella esas mismas cimas de pasión. Pero, perversamente, sentía también una necesidad de probar que, en realidad, no era posible que ella fuese tan increíblemente atractiva y sensual como lo había sido bajo la influencia de la cantárida.

Por el momento, sin embargo, ella necesitaba unas horas más de sueño para recuperar fuerzas. Tener que esperar era inconveniente; la paciencia no era una de las mejores cualidades de Sasuke Uchiha. Pero no tenía nada más que hacer esa mañana antes de zarpar.

La actividad en la casa iba en aumento, pues al príncipe le gustaba dejar un sitio tal como lo había encontrado. Los sirvientes del duque de Nagato, libres de sus obligaciones desde el día anterior porque al príncipe le gustaba tener únicamente a su propio personal a su alrededor, no encontrarían nada fuera de lugar cuando volvieran ese día, más tarde. Pero en la habitación de la planta superior, todo estaba silencioso aún.

Kakashi, que al fondo del pasillo aguardaba pacientemente que lo llamaran, supuso que el príncipe se había quedado dormido. Había pasado tres horas más con la mujer; debía estar dormido. Pero aún quedaba tiempo antes de que tuvieran que estar en el embarcadero. Esperaría antes de molestarlo.

Sasuke estaba bien despierto, nada fatigado todavía. Estaba él mismo sorprendido por su paciencia, ya que la mañana transcurría con diabólica lentitud. Y había logrado abstenerse de tocar a Sakura hasta entonces.

Pero al fin la tomo en sus brazos y empezó a despertarla con caricias. Ella luchó contra él, malhumorada.

-¡Ahora no, Tayuya! ¡Anda, vete!

Sasuke sonrió, preguntándose sólo vagamente quién podría ser Tayuya.

La noche anterior, Sakura le había hablado en francés porque él la había interpelado antes en ese idioma, y ella lo hablaba de manera excelente. Pero el inglés le cuadraba mucho mejor, y el tono imperioso que utilizaba era casi gracioso. Con todo, no era el inglés el idioma que él prefería, por lo cual no se molestó en usarlo.

-Vamos Sakura, acompáñame –la instó mientras sus dedos jugaban con la sedosa piel del hombro de ella-. Me aburro esperando a que despiertes.

Ella abrió los ojos. Pestañeó una sola vez, pero, al parecer no lograba enfocar la mirada con claridad. No dio ninguna señal de reconocerlo, tampoco ninguna de sorpresa, ni siquiera de confusión. Era como si no lo viese siquiera. Pero lo veía. Lentamente se apartó hasta quedar a la distancia de un brazo estirado. Entre tanto su mirada se desplazaba sobre él, hasta los mismos dedos de los pies; luego volvió a subirla de un modo que era muy desalentador, ya que Sasuke tuvo la clara impresión de que ella lo encontraba menguado.

A decir verdad, Sakura tenía dificultades para aceptar que él era real. "Otra vez Adonis", había sido su primer e irritante pensamiento. El príncipe de cuento de hadas. Su mirada práctica dudaba verdaderamente de lo que estaba viendo, ya que la realidad no creaba hombres como ese.

-¿Acaso desapareces al llegar la medianoche?

Sasuke rió encantado.

-Si dices que me has olvidado tan pronto, pequeña, con gusto te refrescaré la memoria.

Sakura enrojeció con llameante color desde las raíces del cabello hasta el cobertor, que apretaba fuertemente sobre sus pechos, al sentarse en la cama. Sí que recordaba.

-¡Oh, Dios! –Gimió para luego preguntar-: ¿Por qué estás aquí todavía? ¡Al menos podrías haber tenido la decencia de dejarme hacer frente sola a mi vergüenza!

-Pero ¿por qué habrías de sentirte avergonzada? No has hecho nada malo.

-Bien lo sé yo –admitió ella con amargura-. Me han hecho daño a mí... Y tú... oh, Dios, ¡vete y basta!

Deslizó las manos por el rostro para cubrirse los ojos. Tenía los hombros encorvados de abatimiento. Se mecía inquieta, dando a Sasuke una tentadora visión de su lisa espalda y una pequeña parte de su trasero.

-No estará llorando, ¿o sí? –preguntó él con naturalidad.

Sakura calló, pero no bajó las manos, de modo que su voz brotó en un murmullo.

-No lloro, ¿y tú, por qué no te marchas?

-¿Por eso te ocultas, esperando a que me marche? Si es así, más vale que te des por vencida. Me quedo.

Las manos de la joven se apartaron revelando unos ojos entrecerrados que centelleaban de inquina.

-¡Pues me iré yo!

Y empezó a hacerlo, aunque no pudo mover el cobertor que intentó arrastrar consigo.

Sasuke, que estaba estirado encima de él, ni siquiera hizo ademán de moverse. Sakura se retorció para hacerle frente.

-¡Levántate!

-No –repuso él simplemente, cruzando los brazos en la nuca de un modo absolutamente tranquilo.

-Ya ha pasado la hora de los juegos, Uchiha –le advirtió Sakura en tono helado-. ¿Qué diablos quieres decir?

- Sakura, por favor, pensé que habíamos dejado a un lado las formalidades –le regañó él con dulzura.

-¿Debo recordarte que no hemos sido presentados?

-¡Cuánto decoro! Muy bien –suspiró él-. Sasuke Uchiha.

-Olvidas tu título –se mofó ella, desdeñosa-. Príncipe, ¿verdad?

Una sola ceja oscura se alzó inquisitivamente.

-¿Eso te agrada?

-No me importa en lo más mínimo, ni en un sentido ni en otro. Y ahora agradecería un poco de intimidad para poder vestirme y salir de este sitio, si no tienes inconveniente.

-Pero ¿qué prisa tienes? Tengo tiempo de sobra...

-¡Yo no! Dios santo, se me ha tenido aquí la noche entera.

¡Mi padre estará enloquecido de preocupación!

-Un asunto sencillo. Enviaré a alguien para informarle que estás a salvo, si tan sólo me das la dirección.

-No pienso darte los medios para que me vuelvas a encontrar. Cuando me vaya de aquí, me verás por última vez.

Sasuke deseó que ella no hubiera dicho eso. Causó en él una sensación de pesar, totalmente inesperada. Comprendió que, si tuviera tiempo, le encantaría llegar a conocer mejor a esa joven. Era tan estimulante... la primera mujer con la cual se había tropezado que parecía genuinamente indiferente a su título, su riqueza y su hechizo. Y dicho sin exagerar, sabía que él atraía físicamente a las mujeres.

Impulsivamente Sasuke se volvió hacia ella y preguntó:

-¿Te gustaría visitar Rusia?

Sakura lanzó un resoplido.

-Eso no merece respuesta.

-Cuidado, Sakura, o empezaré a pensar que no te agrado.

-¡No te conozco!

-Me conoces muy bien.

-Familiarizarme con tu cuerpo no es conocerte. Sé tu nombre y sé que hoy te marchas de Inglaterra. Es todo lo que sé de ti... no, retiro eso. ¡También sé que tus criados llegan a cometer actos criminales para complacerte!

-Ah, ya llegamos al centro de la cuestión. Objetas el modo en que nos conocimos

... Eso es razonable. No tuviste muchas opciones al respecto. Pero, Sakura, tampoco yo. En fin, eso no es exactamente verdad. Sí tuve una opción. Podría haberte dejado sola para que sufrieras.

La joven lo miró con furia por el intencionado comentario.

-Si esperas que te dé las gracias por tu ayuda de anoche, debo desengañarte. No soy estúpida. Sé exactamente por qué se me dio esa droga inmunda. Fue en beneficio tuyo, porque me había negado a aceptar tus planes para la noche. Y eso me recuerda algo: quiero que tu criado sea juzgado. No se saldrá con la suya.

-Vamos, mujer, no ha habido ningún daño. Es cierto que ya no eres virgen, pero eso debe causar regocijo y no lamentos.

Si no hubiera sido una situación tan horrenda, y ella la víctima, tal vez Sakura se hubiese reído de semejante absurdo, pues no tenía duda de que Sasuke era sincero. Estaba realmente convencido de que ella no había sufrido ninguna gran pérdida, lo cual evidenciaba con claridad los alcances de su conducta libertina. Pero si ella trataba esa actitud como le habría gustado, no haría más que confundirlo, teniendo en cuanta quién creía él que era ella, o mejor dicho, lo que ella era. Y sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que él no opinaría otra cosa si supiera la verdad.

Tuvo que controlar su ira.

-Pasa, convenientemente por alto el hecho de que fui secuestrada, literalmente arrastrada de la calle, arrojada dentro de un carruaje, amordazada y luego introducida furtivamente en esta casa, donde estuve todo el día encerrada. Se abusó de mí, fui amenazada...

-¿Amenazada? –repitió Sasuke con gesto ceñudo.

-Sí, amenazada. Estaba a punto de gritar a pleno pulmón cuando se me dijo que los guardias apostados junto a la puerta no vacilarían en impedírmelo si lo hacía. De igual modo se me advirtió que se usaría la fuerza si no me bañaba ni comía.

-Fruslerías –dijo el ruso con un ademán de indiferencia-. No has sufrido ningún daño en realidad, ¿o sí?

-¡Eso nada tiene que ver! ¡Hatake no tenía derecho a traerme aquí, ni a mantenerme cautiva!

-Ya estás protestando demasiado, pequeña, teniendo en cuenta que, en definitiva, has disfrutado. Deja pasar esto. Si alborotas será inútil. Y Kakashi ha recibido instrucciones de tratarte con generosidad ahora.

-¿Otra vez dinero? –inquirió ella en un tono engañosamente suave.

-Por supuesto. Yo pago por mis placeres...

-¡Oh, Dios! –Chilló la joven con furia-. ¿Cuántas veces debo decirlo? ¡No estaba, no estoy ni estaré jamás en venta!

-¿Rechazarías dos mil libras?

Si él pensaba que la medida de su generosidad causaría en ella un cambio inmediato, pronto salió de su error.

-No solamente las rechazo, sino que con gusto te diría que puedes hacer con ellas.

-No, por favor –repuso él, disgustado.

-Tampoco podrás comprar mi silencio, de modo que no te molestes en seguir insultándome.

-¿Silencio?

-Dios santo, ¿acaso no me has oído?

-Cada palabra –le aseguró él, sonriendo-. Y ahora, ¿podemos acabar con esto? Ven, Sakura.

Cuando él se estiró hacia ella, Sakura se apartó, alarmada.

-¡No! ¡Por favor!

El tono implorante de su propia voz la enfureció, mas no pudo evitarlo. Después de la noche anterior, la aterraba su propia reacción si él llegaba a tocarla. Nunca había conocido un hombre tan apuesto como él. Había en su belleza algo casi hipnótico. Que él la hubiera deseado, qué le hubiese hecho el amor toda la noche, era asombroso, le costaba un esfuerzo deliberado concentrarse, protegerse con su justificada ira, y no tan sólo simplemente mirarlo.

En vez de fastidiarse por la respuesta de Sakura, Sasuke quedó complacido. Estaba demasiado familiarizado con que las mujeres no pudiesen resistirlo, para interpretar mal el dilema de Sakura. Debía aprovechar su ventaja, pero vaciló. Pese a que aún la deseaba, ella estaba demasiado agitada en ese momento y no era probable que se calmara enseguida.

Con un suspiro, bajó la mano.

-Muy bien, pequeña. Tenía esperanzas... en fin. –Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, pero la miró con una sonrisa cautivante, devastadora-. ¿Estás segura?

Sakura gimió por dentro. Le habría gustado fingir ignorancia de lo que él sugería, pero no pudo hacerlo. La mirada del ruso era explicativa de por sí. ¡Dios santo! ¿Cómo era posible que aún quisiese hacer el amor después de los excesos de la noche anterior?

-Muy segura –repuso Sakura, rogando que él se marchara.

Sasuke se incorporó, pero no para irse todavía. Se acercó a la silla donde estaban colgadas las ropas de la joven y volvió al pie de la cama para entregárselas.

-Deberías aceptar el dinero, Sakura, lo quieras o no.

Ella miraba con desagrado el vestido negro. El observaba las enaguas, pensando que ella tenía mejor gusto, al menos, en cuanto a ropa interior.

Sasuke agregó con dulzura:

-Si te he ofendido al ofrecer demasiado, ha sido sólo con la idea de que te gustaría mejorar tu vestuario. Lo pensé como un regalo, nada más.

La mirada de la joven subió y subió hasta encontrar la de él. ¿Por qué no había notado la noche anterior cuan increíblemente alto era él?

-Tampoco puedo aceptar regalos tuyos.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no puedo; eso es todo.

Finalmente Sasuke se fastidió. ¡Ella era imposible! ¿Quién era esa mujer para rechazar su generosidad?

-Pues lo aceptarás y no quiero oír hablar más de esto –afirmó en tono imperativo-. Ahora pediré que venga una doncella para que te ayude, y después Kakashi te llevará...

-No te atrevas a enviar de nuevo a esa bestia aquí –lo interrumpió la joven con brusquedad-. Ya ves, no me has escuchado para nada. Te he dicho que haré arrestar a Hatake.

-Lamento no poder aplacar tu sensibilidad herida permitiendo eso, querida mía. No dejaré a mi servidor en Inglaterra.

-No tendrás otra alternativa, como no la tuve yo –repuso Sakura. Cómo le encantaba poder decir eso.

La sonrisa del príncipe fue condescendiente.

-Olvidas que partiremos hoy.

-Se puede demorar tu barco –replicó ella.

Los labios de Sasuke se apretaron en gesto amenazador.

-A ti también, hasta que sea demasiado tarde para que causes cualquier molestia.

-Hazlo, pues –repuso ella con temeridad-. Pero me subestimas si piensas que la cosa terminará ahí.

Sasuke se negó a seguir con sutilezas. Le sorprendía haberse quedado a discutir tanto tiempo. ¿Qué podía hacer ella, de cualquier manera? Las autoridades inglesas no se atreverían a detenerlo por lo que afirmara una mera criada. Era una idea risible.

Con un brusco movimiento de cabeza, Sasuke salió de la habitación. Pero en la mitad del pasillo se detuvo. Se estaba olvidando que aquello no era Rusia. Las leyes rusas estaban hechas para la aristocracia. Las leyes inglesas tomaban en cuenta el bienestar de la plebe. Allí no se desoía la opinión pública. Esa moza podía causar una alarma pública que bien podría llegar a oídos de la reina.

Sólo eso le faltaba a Sasuke, cuando el zar estaba a punto de llegar a Inglaterra. Aquí el sentimiento público ya era decididamente anti ruso. Los ingleses habían amado al zar Alejandro por haber derrotado a Napoleón, pero su hermano menor Nicolás, que lo había sucedido, era considerado un entrometido que siempre se inmiscuía en los problemas de otros países. Eso era muy cierto, pero no tenía nada que ver. Sasuke estaba entonces en Inglaterra porque no había querido que el comportamiento escandaloso de Ino avergonzara al emperador de Rusia.

-¿Ya se marcha ella, príncipe Sasuke?

-¿Qué? –Cuando alzó la vista, el príncipe vio a Kakashi de pie frente a él-. No, me temo que no. Tenías razón, amigo mío. Es una joven muy antipática, y con su sinrazón ha causado cierto problema.

-¿Mi señor?

Súbitamente Sasuke rió.

-Quiere ver que te pudras en alguna prisión inglesa.

La falta de preocupación de Kakashi por esta noticia evidenció la capacidad de Sasuke para proteger a su gente.

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-No creo que ella piense ceder, ni aun después de partir nosotros.

-Pero la visita del zar...

-Exactamente. Salvo por eso, no importaría. Entonces, ¿qué piensas, Kakashi? ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia?

Kakashi tenía una en particular, pero sabía que Sasuke no aprobaría eliminar a la impertinente muchacha.

-No es posible persuadirla... –dijo. Al ver que Sasuke alzaba una ceja, gimió por dentro-. No, no lo creo. Supongo que será necesario detenerla.

-Lo mismo pienso yo –replicó Sasuke, y luego, perversamente, sonrió, como si de pronto la solución le agradara-. Sí, temo que deberemos retenerla con nosotros, al menos durante unos meses. Se la puede enviar de vuelta aquí en uno de mis buques, antes de que el Neva se congele otra vez.

Sasuke apretó los dientes, enfadado. No había pensado en pasarse meses tratando con aquella enfurecedora mujer... Allí, en Inglaterra, se podría encontrar alguien que la tuviese encerrada. No hacía falta que se la llevaran consigo... Pero si Sasuke ni siquiera pensaba en esa posibilidad, quería decir que, evidentemente, no había terminado con ella. ¿Qué fascinación hallaba en esa muchacha en particular?

Aunque supuso que no hacía falta preguntar en calidad de que se la retendría, no podía permitirse el lujo de cometer más errores.

-¿Y su situación, señor?

-Criada, por supuesto. No veo razón alguna para desperdiciar sus talentos, cualesquiera que sean. Eso se podrá verificar más tarde... Por ahora, llévala a bordo del barco con la menor conmoción posible. Bastará con utilizar uno de mis baúles de ropa. Es tan diminuta que cabrá. Y después de todo, tendrás que ocuparte de conseguirle ropa, al menos lo suficiente para el viaje.

Kakashi asintió con presteza, ya que el cargo que desempeñaría la mujer, después de lo que él había creído antes, hacía mucho más aceptable la situación.

-¿Algo más, mi príncipe?

-Sí; no se le debe hacer daño –observó Sasuke, ahora en tono de clara advertencia-. Ni siquiera un minúsculo rasguño, Kakashi, así que ten cuidado con ella.

¿Y cómo iba él a lograrlo, si tenía que meterla en un baúl?, se preguntó Kakashi, mientras Sasuke se alejaba. Lo dominó el mal humor. ¡Así que criada! En ese momento, el príncipe estaba simplemente irritado con la descarada muchacha. Su fascinación era intensa todavía.

* * *

**Bueno espero les haya gustado el capítulo 2, nos vemos en la próxima, realmente sus comentarios motivan a adaptar esta historia a mi pareja favorita Sasusaku, nos leemos en la próxima. =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno aquí traigo el capítulo 3, como no tengo Internet no alcanzo a comentar sus reviews, prometo que en la próxima responderé Gracias a una muchacha no recuerdo el nombre quien me dijo que tenía algunos errores, esta vez trate de tener los errores menos posibles, lo leí varias veces.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3:**

-Sí; no se le debe hacer daño –observó Sasuke, ahora en tono de clara advertencia-. Ni siquiera un minúsculo rasguño, Kakashi, así que ten cuidado con ella.

¿Y cómo iba él a lograrlo, si tenía que meterla en un baúl?, se preguntó Kakashi, mientras Sasuke se alejaba. Lo dominó el mal humor. ¡Así que criada! En ese momento, el príncipe estaba simplemente irritado con la descarada muchacha. Su fascinación era intensa todavía.

-Aquí –Kakashi Hatake sostenía abierta la portezuela del camarote para los dos lacayos que llevaban el baúl del príncipe-. ¡Cuidado! Por amor de Dios, no lo dejen caer. Muy bien. Pueden retirarse.

Kakashi se acercó al baúl y contempló la cerradura. Tenía la llave en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, pero no la sacó. En realidad, no había ninguna razón para liberar a esa mujer todavía. Faltaba una hora más para que zarparan. Y sólo para estar seguros, a ella no le haría daño permanecer donde estaba hasta que fuese demasiado tarde para una posible fuga.

Oyó un ruido dentro del baúl; sin duda ella golpeaba los costados con sus pies. Sonrió sin compadecerla en lo más mínimo por su situación. No debía estar nada cómoda, como se lo merecía por su temeridad. ¡Pretender que él fuera a la cárcel, vaya! ¿Y por qué motivo? No se le había hecho ningún daño real.

Sakura era de opinión diferente. Ahora tenía un agravio más que sumar a los otros contra esos rusos bárbaros. Amarrarla y meterla en un baúl, sólo para sacarla de la casa, era intolerable. Pero qué debía esperar, después de haber sido tan irreflexiva como para advertir al príncipe qué se proponía hacer. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida?

No tenía duda alguna de que él era responsable de ese último insulto. Le había advertido que no le volviese a enviar a Hatake, y sin embargo, fue esa bestia quien entró en la habitación poco después de marcharse el príncipe, antes de que ella estuviese siquiera completamente vestida. Debió haberla puesto sobre aviso el hecho de que no estuviese solo. El corpulento sujeto que lo acompañaba, no uno de los guardias del día anterior, sino vestido con la librea negra y dorada de un lacayo, había dado la vuelta tras ella y, antes de darse cuenta, Sakura fue atacada y amordazada otra vez, con las muñecas atadas a la espalda y hasta los tobillos ligados.

Después, el lacayo, que no había dicho una sola palabra (ninguno de los dos lo hizo a decir verdad), la había alzado como si no pesara nada y la llevó abajo. Pero, en vez de salir de la casa, como ella había supuesto que estarían haciendo, la habían llevado a otra habitación, y antes de que ella lo hubiese vislumbrado siquiera, la depositaron en un baúl, con las rodillas alzadas, y cerraron la tapa.

La joven estaba increíblemente apretada. Doblada por la cintura, con la cabeza tocando apenas un extremo del baúl, estaba tendida sobre las manos, que habían perdido toda sensibilidad mucho tiempo atrás, y apenas podía mover los pies. Pero de nada le servía patalear. Era obvio que no iban a soltarla hasta que les diera la gana.

No tenía idea de dónde podía hallarse en ese momento. Le había parecido que viajaban en coche por los traqueteos que la sacudían, y sabía que después el baúl había sido trasladado otra vez, pero no se imaginaba dónde lo habían depositado, ya que poca cosa podía oír, salvo su propia trabajosa respiración. Se le estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil respirar, pues el aire era caliente y pesado, ya que apenas se veía una leve abertura de la tapa.

Pensaba que si permanecía allí mucho tiempo más, bien podría asfixiarse. Pero si meditaba sobre esa posibilidad, sentiría pánico, y le parecía juicioso conservar la calma, para que el aire durara más. No obstante, al transcurrir los minutos convirtiéndose en horas, tuvo que considerar la posibilidad de que esa fuera la solución de los rusos para el problema que ella había suscitado. Si pensaban que ella cumpliría su amenaza, ¿cómo podían permitirse liberarla? No podían, y era muy factible entonces que ese baúl estuviera destinado a ser su ataúd. Pero acaso el príncipe Sasuke podría realmente hacerle eso después de... después... no, ella no quería, no podía creerlo. Pero Kakashi lo haría, sin duda alguna. Sakura no se equivocaba en cuanto a la antipatía que sentía por ella.

-¿Qué has hecho con la inglesita? –preguntó Shizune a su marido.

Fastidiado a su vez, Kakashi replicó:

-La he dejado en el camarote, con los baúles de ropa sobrantes. Supongo que tendré que colgar una hamaca para ella.

-¿Cómo reaccionó?

-Me pareció mejor esperar hasta que estemos lejos de Londres antes de soltarla.

-¿Y bien?

-No he tenido tiempo aún.

-Entonces ¿hiciste agujeros en el baúl? Ya sabes que los baúles de Sasuke son herméticos.

Kakashi palideció. No se le había ocurrido pensar en agujeros... hasta entonces, nunca había encerrado a nadie en un baúl.

Shizune lanzó una exclamación, interpretando correctamente la expresión de Kakashi.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Ve y reza por que no sea demasiado tarde! ¡Ve! Antes de que Shizune hubiera silenciado su grito, Kakashi salió corriendo de la cocina. Recordaba las palabras del príncipe y repiqueteaban en su cerebro. Ella no debía sufrir daño alguno, ni siquiera un minúsculo rasguño. Y si un diminuto rasguño iba a causar un alboroto, ¿qué locura se iba a provocar si él, con su mezquina venganza, había matado a la mujer? Pensarlo era intolerable.

Shizune lo seguía de cerca, y ambos corriendo con tanta prisa se pusieron en evidencia en el barco.

Cuando pasaron a la carrera frente al camarote de Sasuke, se les habían sumado cinco criados curiosos y varios tripulantes.

Sasuke, que se había despertado pocos minutos antes, envió a Yamato, su valet, a averiguar a qué se debía tal conmoción.

Tan pronto como salió, Yamato vio que todos se apretujaban en un camarote cercano.

-Han entrado en la despensa, Alteza –informó. El príncipe viajaba con tantas posesiones personales, hasta ropa de cama y vajilla, que hacía falta un camarote adicional sólo para acomodar sus baúles. Sin duda, alguno se habría caído-. Tardarán apenas un momento.

-Aguarda –lo detuvo Sasuke, dándose cuenta de que probablemente hubieran puesto en la despensa a Sakura, quien estaría ahora causando un disturbio-. Debe ser la inglesa. Tráemela aquí.

Yamato asintió, sin pensar siquiera en preguntar qué inglesa. No estaba enterado de todos los asuntos del príncipe, como Kakashi, sino que tenía que esperar a oírlos de Shizune, quien no era capaz de guardar un secreto. No se le ocurriría interrogar a

Sasuke directamente. Nadie interrogaba al príncipe.

Dentro de la despensa, Kakashi estaba demasiado alterado para percibir siquiera que tenía público cuando abrió el baúl y levantó la tapa. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados. No hubo ningún movimiento, ni siquiera un sobresalto por el repentino aflujo de luz. Kakashi sintió que el pánico iba en aumento y lo ahogaba. Pero luego el pecho de la joven se expandió al llenarse de aire, y entonces, una y otra vez, ella aspiró profundamente, entre jadeos, para llenar sus pulmones.

En ese momento Kakashi la amó realmente, por no estar muerta. Poco duró tal sentimiento. Cuando ella abrió los ojos y los clavó en los ojos del ruso, él vio que una furia asesina se acumulaba en esas esferas de color esmeralda. Lo dominó de nuevo el deseo de dejarla simplemente allí, pero Shizune le dio un codazo para recordarle que no podía hacer eso.

Con un gruñido, Kakashi se inclinó para alzar del baúl a Sakura y ponerla de pie. De inmediato la joven se desplomó, cayendo hacia delante, contra él.

-¿Ves lo que ha hecho tu ligereza, marido mío? Es probable que la pobrecita tenga los pies entumecidos –dijo Shizune, mientras bajaba la tapa del baúl, ya que no había sillas-. Y bien, acuéstala aquí y ayúdame a quitarle estos cordeles.

Sakura tenía entumecidos no solamente los pies, sino las piernas enteras. Lo descubrió cuando se le entrechocaron las rodillas al ser depositadas encima del baúl. También en las manos había perdido toda sensación mucho tiempo atrás. Y no ignoraba qué pasaría cuando empezara a recobrar la sensibilidad. No sería agradable.

Kakashi le desató las muñecas mientras Shizune se afanaba a sus pies, diligente. Sus zapatos habían quedado olvidados, una de las cosas que ella no había llegado a ponerse cuando Hatake entró en su habitación.

Tampoco había tenido tiempo para arreglarse el cabello, que colgaba suelto y enmarañado en su espalda y sus hombros. Pero lo más embarazoso era su vestido, que estaba parcialmente desabotonado delante, mostrando el fino corpiño de su camisa blanca que resaltaba contra el negro del vestido. Y cuando advirtió el gentío que desde la puerta la observaba con fijeza y curiosidad, un vivo color le inundó las mejillas. Nadie la había visto jamás con semejante aspecto, y en esa diminuta habitación había más de seis personas con ella.

¿Quiénes eran todas esas personas? A decir verdad, ¿dónde estaba ella, en nombre de Dios? Y entonces, al sentir el balanceo, comprendió. Lo había presentido en el baúl, pero había suplicado estar equivocada. Oyó que junto a la puerta hablaban en ruso (ya podía reconocer el idioma con facilidad) y supo que estaba en un barco ruso.

Liberó los brazos del cordel y los puso por delante con un gemido mientras flexionaba con cuidado los hombros y los codos. Detrás de ella Kakashi fue a quitarle la mordaza, pero ella sintió que sus dedos vacilaban en el cabello de ella. Era muy perspicaz, debía saber que ella no aceptaría en silencio esta última fechoría. Le tenía preparada tal reprimenda que a él le arderían las orejas antes de que ella terminara. Pero Kakashi vacilaba todavía y Sakura aún no podía mover los dedos para quitarse sola la mordaza. A sus espaldas oyó un torrente de palabras en ruso, y el grupo que estaba frente a la puerta se dispersó con rapidez. Cayó la mordaza, pero Sakura tenía la boca demasiado seca y no pudo hacer más que graznar la palabra "agua". Shizune fue por una jarra mientras Kakashi daba la vuelta y empezaba a masajear los pies de Sakura. A ella nada le habría gustado

Más que derribarlo de un sólido puntapié, pero todavía no podía mover las piernas.

-Te debo mis disculpas –dijo Kakashi sin mirarla. Su tono era huraño, como si sus palabras fueran forzadas-. Debí haber perforado el baúl para que entrara aire, pero ni siquiera se me ocurrió, lo siento.

Sakura no le creyó. ¿Y qué decir de haberla metido en ese baúl? ¿Dónde estaba su arrepentimiento por eso?

-Ese no ha sido... tu único... error, grandísimo... grandísimo...

Se dio por vencida. Simplemente le costaba demasiado hablar con la garganta reseca y la lengua que parecía un objeto hinchado en su boca. Y como estaba recobrando la sensibilidad en las piernas, la incomodidad aumentaba a cada segundo. Tuvo que apretar los dientes para no gemir.

Llegó el agua, y Shizune sostuvo la copa en los labios de Sakura. Bebió con avidez, sin pensar en el decoro. Al menos una parte de su cuerpo había hallado alivio inmediato. Pero el resto de su ser protestaba a gritos, ya que mil agujas atacaban sus piernas y sus manos hasta que creyó que no podría soportarlo. Pese a su voluntad de no hacerlo, lanzó un gemido.

-golpea los pies, pequeña Saku. Eso ayudará.

La otra mujer dijo esto con bondad, pero Sakura estaba demasiado dolorida para apreciar su compasión.

-Yo... yo... ¡oh, al infierno contigo Hatake! ¡Ya no descuartizan a los delincuentes, pero lograré que se reviva esa costumbre para ti!

Sin hacerle caso alguno, Kakashi siguió frotándole enérgicamente los tobillos y los pies, pero Shizune rió entre dientes mientras hacía lo mismo con las manos de la joven.

-Al menos sus bríos no se han ahogado en ese baúl.

-Es una lástima –gruñó Kakashi.

Sakura se encolerizó más aún por la grosería de ellos al hablarse en ruso.

-Hablo cinco idiomas. El de ustedes no es uno de ellos. Si no utilizan el francés, que yo entiendo, no me molestaré en decirles por qué la armada de la reina perseguirá a este barco hasta la mismísima Rusia si es necesario.

-Que disparate –se mofó Kakashi-. Ahora nos dirás que tu reina inglesa te escucha.

-No sólo eso –replicó Sakura -, también tengo su amistad, desde que serví un año en la corte como una de sus damas de compañía. Pero aun cuando así no fuera, bastaría la sola influencia del conde de Strafford.

-¿Tu patrón?

-No le sigas la corriente, Shizune –le advirtió Kakashi-. Un conde inglés no se preocuparía por el paradero de una de sus criadas. Ella no pertenece a su amo, como nosotros al nuestro.

Sakura percibió el desprecio con el que Hatake decía esto, como si se enorgulleciera de ser propiedad de alguien.

Pero la irritó el hecho de que, evidentemente, él no creyera nada más de lo que ella había dicho.

-Tu primer error, y el más atroz, fue creer que soy una criada. No te corregí porque no quería que se conociera mi verdadera identidad. Pero has llegado demasiado lejos con este asunto del secuestro. El conde no es mi patrón, sino mi padre.

Soy Sakura Haruno, Lady Sakura Haruno. Marido y mujer se miraron. Sakura no vio la expresión de Shizune, que parecía decir a su esposo "¿Ves? Ahora puedes entender esa imperiosa arrogancia, ese altanero desdén". Pero la expresión de Kakashi no evidenciaba un ápice de preocupación por lo que había revelado Sakura.

-Quien quiera que seas, desperdicias tu ira conmigo –dijo a Sakura con calma absoluta-. Esta vez no he actuado por mi propia cuenta. Me he atenido a órdenes, a órdenes específicas, incluso en cuanto al uso del baúl.

No obstante, el descuido de no ventilarlo adecuadamente ha sido mío. No se te debía hacer daño. Y tal vez debería haberte dejado libre antes...

-¿Tal vez? –explotó Sakura, deseosa de asestarle un golpe en la cabeza.

Habría continuado, pero en ese momento recorrió sus piernas una oleada de dolor debilitante, que dispersó sus pensamientos y la hizo doblarse con un fuerte gemido. Con un tirón, apartó de Shizune sus manos y se clavó los dedos en los muslos, pero sin lograr efecto alguno. Sus piernas, con violencia, recuperaban plena vida.

Durante los últimos cinco minutos, Yamato había permanecido inmóvil en el vano de la puerta, escuchando en fascinado silencio la conversación entre aquellas tres personas, pero finalmente recordó su deber.

-Si ella es la inglesa, el príncipe quiere verla de inmediato.

Kakashi miró hacia atrás, otra vez presa del temor.

-Ella no está en condiciones de...

-El ha dicho ahora, Kakashi.

Sasuke apoyó la cabeza en el sillón de respaldo alto y alzó los pies descalzos al escabel que tenía ante sí.

Era un sillón cómodo, firme, bien acolchado, y servía para recordarle que era un hombre que pocas veces se privaba de algo, ya fuesen mujeres, lujos o hasta estados de ánimo. La silla era una ocho que él había comprado, todas idénticas, una para cada dormitorio de los que había en las fincas que poseía en toda Europa, además de otra que llevaba consigo en sus viajes. Cuando encontraba algo que le cuadraba, nunca dejaba de comprarlo.

Siempre había sido así. La princesa Karin era uno de esos objetivos. Ella le cuadraría. Entre todas las rutilantes bellezas de San Petersburgo, ella era la joya más preciada. Y si se iba a casar ¿por qué no con la más bella?

Sasuke no había pensado en Karin desde que mencionara a su abuela que la estaba cortejando, y no la habría recordado entonces de no haber sido porque acababa de despertar después de un desagradable sueño con ella. Karin lo había obligado a perseguirla y él no había alcanzado su meta ni siquiera en el sueño.

No era que él quisiera casarse con ella ni con ninguna otra mujer. No lo deseaba. ¿Para qué necesitaba esposa cuando jamás le faltaba compañía femenina? Ella sería simplemente una responsabilidad más, cuando él ya era responsable de miles. Y este arreglo matrimonial no habría sido necesario para nada si su hermano mayor, Itachi Uchiha, no hubiese extendido neciamente su servicio militar en el Cáucaso, tan prendado de combatir contra los turcos que se había quedado año tras año hasta que finalmente la suerte lo abandonó. A principios del año anterior había caído detrás de las líneas, y aunque nunca se había recuperado su cuerpo, demasiados camaradas suyos lo habían visto caer bajo las balas para que hubiese alguna esperanza de que aún viviera.

Fue un día negro para Sasuke cuando se lo dijeron. Los Uchiha's habían sido una familia estrechamente unida cuando el padre de ellos aún vivía. Pero el ejército siempre había fascinado a Itachi, que hizo de él su vida tan pronto como tuvo edad suficiente. Después de eso, Sasuke lo había visto pocas veces, salvo ese único año en que también él había servido en el Cáucaso.

En ese año, Sasuke había visto suficientes matanzas como para durarle toda la vida. No disfrutaba del peligro, como Itachi. Había deseado aventuras, como muchos de sus jóvenes amigos de la Guardia Imperial, y tal como ellos, las encontró sobradamente. Fue suficiente para hacerlo renunciar al ejército. Ni siquiera la distinción de pertenecer a la Guardia lo retuvo. Aunque era hijo menor, no necesitaba al ejército como carrera, como casi todos los demás hijos menores de la aristocracia. Tenía riqueza propia, aparte de la vasta fortuna de su familia. Y tenía cosas mejores para hacer con su vida que arriesgarla innecesariamente.

Ojalá Itachi hubiera sentido lo mismo... Aparte de eso, si tan sólo hubiese hallado tiempo para casarse y tener un heredero antes de morir, entonces Sasuke no habría sido el último varón Uchiha legítimo. Tenía otros cinco hermanastros, pero eran todos bastardos. Y la hermana de su padre, Otose, había dejado perfectamente claro que era obligación de él casarse y dejar un heredero antes de que algo le ocurriera como a Itachi. No importaba que Itachi hubiera arriesgado su vida cada día, y Sasuke no. La muerte de Itachi había conmovido tanto a tía Otose, que no quería ni oír hablar de algún retraso.

Hasta entonces, la vida de Sasuke había sido despreocupada. Itachi había sido el jefe de la familia desde que el padre de ambos muriera en la epidemia de cólera de 1830, y él había tomado todas las decisiones fundamentales.

Sasuke había supervisado casi todas las posesiones de la familia, pero sólo porque las finanzas de habían vuelto una fascinación, un modo de arriesgarse sin peligro, y él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Pero ahora todas las responsabilidades recaían sobre Sasuke: las vastas posesiones, los siervos, los hermanos bastardos. Y pronto una esposa también.

Mil veces había maldecido a su hermano por morirse y dejarlo a él para que lo controlara todo. Su vida ya no parecía pertenecerle. Esta dificultad con su hermana era un digno ejemplo. Si Itachi hubiera estado con vida, la duquesa le habría escrito a él. El problema hubiera sido suyo, aun cuando Ino sólo era hermanastra de Itachi. Indudablemente, él habría trasladado el problema a Sasuke, pero la diferencia era que Sasuke no habría estado en pleno galanteo y no le habría molestado nada un viaje a Inglaterra. Viajes, cosa que él adoraba, era otra cosa que últimamente se restringía.

Al menos su hermana era una responsabilidad que él pronto podría encomendar a otro cuando lograra casarla. Empero, otra responsabilidad la sustituiría cuando él mismo se casara. Si hubiera estado dispuesto a aceptar el fracaso en lograr un objetivo que él mismo se había fijado, habría renunciado a elegir a la princesa Karin.

Karin lo había sorprendido al mostrarse muy difícil de conquistar. El cortejarle le había llevado tiempo y considerable esfuerzo, más de lo que había dedicado a ninguna mujer, y con suma frecuencia había tenido que ejercer el mayor control sobre su mal genio para soportar las idas y venidas que ella le imponía. Tal vez la halagara que él la cortejase, pero era una joven totalmente consciente de su propia deseabilidad. Sabía que podía tener a cualquier hombre que quisiera, y no tenía prisa para elegir entre sus docenas de pretendientes.

Pero ninguna mujer había podido jamás resistirse a Sasuke por mucho tiempo. No era vanidoso al respecto; tan sólo era la simple verdad. Y en el preciso momento en que finalmente lograba avanzar con la princesa, en el preciso momento en que parecía derretirse el hielo en torno del frígido corazón de esa mujer, había llegado la carta de la duquesa. Era muy mala suerte. Y sin embargo, no le preocupaba que Karin eligiese a otro mientras él se hallaba ausente. Lo que le irritaba era el retraso, y el hecho de que con su ausencia él había perdido terreno y probablemente tuviera que comenzar de nuevo su galanteo, cuando lo único que deseaba era resolver el asunto para poder dedicarse a otras cosas.

El golpe en la puerta fue una distracción bienvenida.

Sasuke no quería ni necesitaba estar pensando en su inminente situación matrimonial cuando no podía hacer nada al respecto hasta que llegara a Rusia, para lo cual faltaban muchas semanas.

Entró Yamato, quien sostuvo la puerta abierta para Kakashi, que lo seguía llevando en brazos a Sakura.

A primera vista, la joven inglesa parecía dormida. Pero entonces Sasuke advirtió el blanco de sus dientes, que apretaban su labio inferior, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y sus manos que oprimían la tela de su falda.

El príncipe se incorporó de un salto, con una celeridad que paralizó de alarma a los dos criados.

-¿Qué le ocurre a ella? –La pregunta fue dirigida a Kakashi en un tono escalofriante.

-Nada, Alteza –se apresuró a tranquilizarlo Kakashi-. Simplemente ha perdido la sensibilidad en sus miembros y ahora la está recobrando... –Hizo una pausa, ya que la expresión de Sasuke se ensombrecía a cada segundo-. Fue una precaución dejarla en el baúl hasta que llegáramos al mar. En el río ella habría podido escapar nadando hasta la orilla. Evité los riesgos, teniendo en cuenta la importancia...

-No hemos salido todavía del Támesis, y ¿acaso debo señalar que hay otros modos de garantizar que ella no pudiera huir? ¿Quieres decirme acaso que acabáis de soltarla?

Kakashi asintió con aire culpable.

-A decir verdad, había olvidado cuánto se tarda en llegar a la costa, y en la confusión de la partida, con la muchacha encerrada bajo llave, yo... yo no pensé más en ella, hasta que Shizune me lo recordó.

Esas semiverdades parecieron apaciguar a Sasuke en cierto grado. Su expresión se suavizó un poco, aunque no por completo. Kakashi sabía que el príncipe no podía tolerar la incompetencia, y él había cometido más errores desde que había conocido a la inglesa que en toda su vida anterior. Con todo, Sasuke era un hombre razonable, no un tirano, y no castigaba por simples deslices humanos.

-Ella será tu responsabilidad, Kakashi, así que no seas tan olvidadizo en el futuro,

¿Me oyes? Kakashi gimió por dentro. El ser responsable de esa mujer era de por sí un castigo.

-Sí, mi príncipe.

-Muy bien, déjala ahí…apartándose, Sasuke señaló el sillón que acababa de desocupar. Rápidamente Kakashi depositó allí su carga y dio un paso atrás, rogando que la mujer no desplegara más histrionismo. No tuvo tanta suerte.

Con una exclamación ahogada, pero muy audible, Sakura cayó de rodillas. Le cayó hacia delante el cabello, que le colgaba hasta los pies, y la fina camisa se le abrió por el peso de sus senos en esa posición, revelando a los tres hombres un tentado montículo.

Viendo que Sasuke ponía otra vez gesto de disgusto, Kakashi se apresuró a decir.

-Alteza, sus incomodidades pasarán en pocos instantes.

Sasuke no le hizo caso.

Apoyando una rodilla frente a Sakura, le asió los hombros con suavidad pero con firmeza, obligándola a sentarse. Luego le subió la falda sobre las rodillas y, tomándole con ambas manos una delgada pantorrilla, la empezó a masajear.

El reflejo natural de Sakura fue lanzar puntapiés. Había escuchado en silencio la conversación entre los dos rusos, sólo porque temía gritar si abría la boca. Pero ya el terrible hormigueo menguaba, tal como había predicho Kakashi; aún estaba presente, pero era tolerable.

Empero, no lanzó puntapiés. Su hirviente cólera necesitaba un desahogo mejor, uno que no fuera malinterpretado, y ella lo buscó. Su mano azotó sonoramente la mejilla del príncipe.

Sasuke se inmovilizó. Yamato palideció, horrorizado. Las palabras brotaron de Kakashi sin pensarlo.

-Ella pretende ser de la nobleza, Alteza... hija de un conde nada menos.

Todavía reinaba el silencio. Kakashi no sabía con certeza si el príncipe lo había oído, y en tal caso, si la afirmación tenía importancia. No estaba seguro de por qué se le había ocurrido explicar tan increíble ultraje, y con algo que era ciertamente una mentira. Si no hubiese dicho nada, tal vez la muchacha hubiera sido arrojada por la borda, con la eterna gratitud de él.

Sasuke había alzado instantáneamente la vista, encontrándose con esmeralda en los ojos de Sakura. Ese no había sido un leve bofetón insultante. En ese golpe había habido una potente furia, y lo sorprendió tanto, que su reacción quedó en suspenso. Y ella no había terminado aún.

-¡Tu arrogancia no merece ni un desprecio, Uchiha! Que te hayas atrevido... que hayas ordenado mi... ¡oh!

Cerró los puños sobre la falda. Con todas las fibras de su ser, se esforzaba por controlarse, cosa que le resultaba sumamente difícil. ¡Y él permanecía allí, arrodillado, mirándola con asombro!

-¡Malditos! ¡Llévenme de vuelta a Londres! Insisto... no, ¡exijo que lo hagan de inmediato!

Sasuke se incorporó con lentitud, obligando a Sakura a estirar el cuello para mantener el contacto visual. Distraído, se tocó la mejilla sin dejar de mirarla, y luego, repentinamente, un destello de humor apareció en sus oscuros ojos.

-Ella exige, Kakashi -dijo Sasuke sin mirar al criado.

Al oír ese tono burlón, el otro hombre se tranquilizó.

-Sí, mi príncipe –suspiró.

Una sola mirada hacia atrás.

-¿Hija de un conde has dicho?

-Eso afirma ella.

Esos ojos negros finos se deslizaron sobre Sakura, quien comprobó que, pese a su furia, podía ruborizarse, pues ellos fueron a posarse, no en su rostro, sino en su corpiño abierto, del cual ella se había olvidado hasta ese momento. Y si tal audacia no bastaba, descendieron con lentitud por su cuerpo, hasta detenerse finalmente para admirar sus piernas, de las cuales también se había olvidado la joven.

Con una exclamación ahogada, se bajó la falda y luego empezó a toquetear la fila de botones que se alineaban en el frente del vestido. Por su decoro logró que el hombre que estaba delante de ella riera entre dientes

-¡Canalla! –Susurró sin alzar la vista hasta cerrar el último botón a la altura de su garganta-. Tienes los modales de un golfo, pero claro que eso no debería sorprenderme en lo más mínimo, ya que tu moral es igualmente decadente.

Kakashi Hatake alzó los ojos al techo. Yamato no se había recobrado de su primera impresión cuando lo volvieron a estremecer esas palabras. En cuanto a Sasuke, su regocijo aumentó.

-Debo felicitarte, Sakura –le dijo finalmente-. Tu talento es notable.

Momentáneamente, ella bajó la guardia, sorprendida.

-¿Talento?

-Por supuesto. Dime, ¿has tenido que esforzarte, o esta habilidad se te da de modo natural?

La joven entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia.

-Si estás insinuando...

-Insinuando no –la interrumpió

Sasuke con una sonrisa-. Te aplaudo. Imitas a la perfección a tus superiores. ¿Es un papel que has representado en escena? Eso explicaría...

-¡Basta ya! –clamó Sakura, incorporándose de un salto, con las mejillas ardiendo al comprender.

Pero, lamentablemente, el estar de pie junto al príncipe la puso en clara desventaja. Era la primera vez que hacía tal cosa, y fue algo por demás intimidatorio.

Sasuke era tan alto comparado con la reducida estatura de la joven, que ella se sintió ridícula. La parte superior de su cabeza llegaba apenas a los hombros del ruso.

Sakura se aparto precipitadamente hasta hallarse fuera de su alcance; luego se volvió con tal rapidez que su cabello voló hacia fuera en un amplio arco. Ya segura a esa distancia, recobró su dignidad. Cuadrando los hombros, echando adelante la barbilla, fijó en el príncipe una mirada de absoluto desdén. Y sin embargo, había perdido en parte su furia.

Sasuke no se burlaba de ella. Había sido sincero al valorar el "talento" de la joven, y eso la asustaba.

No había considerado la posibilidad de que él no le creyese. Había dado rienda suelta a su cólera porque nunca había dudado ni por un momento que, una vez que él supiese quién era ella, se apresuraría a resarcirla. No era eso lo que ocurría. El ruso creía que ella fingía y eso le causaba gracia.

¡Dios santo!, ¿una actriz? Lo más cerca que ella había estado de una era en el palco de su padre, en el teatro.

-Haz que salgan tus lacayos Uchiha –dijo. Pensándolo mejor, y al darse cuenta de que no podía permitirse el lujo de enemistarse con él, se corrigió-: Príncipe Uchiha. El maldito aún tenía en sus manos todas las cartas, y aunque eso era absolutamente irritante, ella sabía ser flexible... hasta cierto punto.

No se le ocurrió pensar que acababa de emitir una orden. A Sasuke sí se le ocurrió. Durante una fracción de segundo alzó las cejas; luego alisó el ceño, intrigado.

Con un brusco ademán despidió a los dos hombres que aguardaban tras él, pero no habló hasta que oyó cerrarse la puerta.

-¿Y bien, querida mía?

-Soy lady Sakura Haruno.

-Sí, eso encajaría –repuso él, pensativo-.

Recuerdo haber conocido a un Haruno en una de mis visitas a Inglaterra, muchos años atrás. El conde de... de... ¿era Harumo? No, Haruno.

Sí. El conde Haruno, muy activo en las reformas, muy conocido en público.

Esto último fue dicho con intención, sugiriendo que en Inglaterra cualquiera podía conocer ese nombre.

Sakura apretó los dientes, pero el que él hubiese conocido a su padre le dio esperanzas.

-¿Cómo conociste al conde? Es probable que yo pueda describir el ambiente tan bien como tú, tal vez mejor, ya que estoy familiarizada con todos los amigos de mi padre y con sus hogares.

El príncipe sonrió tolerante.

-Descríbeme entonces la finca rural del duque Nagato.

Sakura dio un respingo.

Tenía que nombrar a alguien a quien ella nunca había visto...

-No conozco al duque, pero he oído decir...

-Por supuesto que sí, querida mía. También él es muy conocido en público.

La actitud del ruso la irritó ¿Por qué no quieres creerme? ¿Dudé yo acaso de que fueras príncipe? Lo cual, de paso sea dicho, no me impresiona, ya que no desconozco la jerarquía rusa.

Sasuke rió entre dientes. Antes lo había intuido, nada más, pero ahora ello lo había expresado con claridad: que lo encontraba singularmente defectuoso. Eso debía fastidiarlo, y sin embargo se ajustaba muy bien al papel que ella representaba. Había sabido a primera vista que ella le resultaría divertida, pero nunca había supuesto que encerraría tantas sorpresas.

-Pues dime qué grandes verdades conoces, Sakura.

Aunque sabía que él no hacía más que seguirle la corriente, ella necesitaba convencerlo.

-Todos vosotros, los nobles rusos, lleváis el mismo título, aunque la antigua aristocracia rusa tiene más rango que la nueva; al menos eso me han dicho. Muy democrático, realmente, y sin embargo, la verdad es que un príncipe en Rusia es meramente el equivalente de un duque, un conde o un marqués inglés.

-No estoy del todo seguro de que apruebe eso de "meramente", pero ¿a dónde quieres llegar?

-Somos iguales –dijo ella con énfasis, Sasuke sonrió.

-¿Lo somos? Sí, se me ocurre un caso en el que podríamos serlo.

Sus ojos se deslizaron sobre el cuerpo de ella, para no dejarle dudas.

Sakura apretó los puños con desesperación. Al recordársele lo sucedido entre ellos la noche anterior, quedaba indefensa. Su ira se había centrado en la arrogancia y la condescendencia del príncipe, no en el hombre real que tenía ante sí. Hasta ese momento, sus emociones enfurecidas le habían impedido percibirlo como otra cosa que el objeto de su escarnio. Pero su presencia la estremecía, igual que esa mañana.

Por primera vez se detuvo en la vestimenta de Sasuke, o su falta de ella. Sólo llevaba puesta una bata corta de terciopelo, ceñida con un cinturón sobre unos pantalones blancos sueltos. Estaba descalzo. También tenía desnudo el pecho, revelando por el cuello abierto de la bata color esmeralda. Negro rebelde de su cabello despeinado, como si acabara de levantarse de la cama, su rostro era tan fino. Su informal atavío indicaba lo mismo.

Cualquier réplica que pudo haber formulado Sakura a la última afirmación del ruso quedo olvidada al comprender ella dónde debía estar, en el dormitorio de él. No había mirado a su alrededor. Desde que abriera los ojos, sólo había mirado a Sasuke. No se atrevía a mirar en torno, temiendo ver que una cama revuelta fuese su perdición. Él había ordenado que la llevaran allí. Y ella, como una mentecata, había insistido en que se los dejara solos para esta importante confrontación.

Este nuevo dilema superó al anterior. Sasuke había querido tenerla allí, y eso podía deberse a una sola razón. Desde el primer momento le había seguido la corriente, utilizando su hechizo y sutiles insinuaciones en lugar de fuerza. Pero luego vendría la fuerza, y ella sabía que no tendría la menor posibilidad. Con sólo mirar el tamaño del hombre, se sentía débil y desvalida.

Tantos pensamientos alarmantes que convergían sobre ella al mismo tiempo hacían que Sakura desatendiera el hecho de que estaba en un barco, y que ese camarote debía de servir a todas las necesidades de Sasuke, tanto placer como negocios. Pero afortunadamente, ese fragmento de información fue innecesario entonces, ya que fue salvada de averiguar lo que pudiera haber sucedido luego cuando se abrió la puerta y un remolino de colorido tafetán fucsia penetró en la habitación.

La joven alta, de rubio cabello, era hermosa. Maravillosa sería una palabra mejor, al menos para Sakura, quien quedó en efecto, maravillada al ver aparecer tan repentinamente esta visión de tan llamativos colores. Pero la entrada sin previo aviso de la mujer logró dos cosas, por las cuales Sakura quedó agradecidísima: por fin hizo apartar de Sasuke los ojos de Sakura, de modo que sus pensamientos pudieran recobrar sus procesos lógicos normales. Y, además, reclamó toda la atención de Sasuke.

Tan pronto como se abrió la puerta, ella había hablado en un tono claro, aunque malhumorado.

-Sasuke, he esperado horas, mientras tú te pasabas el día durmiendo pero no... esperaré... más. –Pronunció con lentitud las dos últimas palabras al detenerse, viendo, finalmente, que él no estaba solo. Desechó a Sakura con una sola mirada, pero toda su actitud cambió cuando vio el fastidio con que Sasuke se volvía hacia ella-. Lo siento –se apresuró a manifestar-. No me di cuenta de que estabas en negociaciones.

-Lo cual no tiene nada que ver –dijo Sasuke con mordacidad-. No me extraña que la duquesa se desentendiera de ti, Ino, si esta falta de buenos modales es otro de los nuevos defectos que has adquirido.

La mujer cambió de actitud otra vez, poniéndose a la defensiva por esta reprimenda delante de una desconocida.

-Es importante, o yo no habría...

-¡No me importa si el buque se incendia! ¡En el futuro obtendrás permiso antes de molestarme, a cualquier hora y por cualquier motivo!

Al observar este despliegue autocrático de mal genio, Sakura se sintió casi divertida. Aquí estaba un hombre que no se había dejado importunar por ninguna otra cosa, ni siquiera el bofetón de ella, que había sido tan enérgico como ella pudo darlo, fanfarroneando ahora por una interrupción secundaria. Pero, claro está, ella había conocido rusos en la corte, y también oído contar numerosas anécdotas al embajador inglés en Rusia, que era amigo íntimo del conde y sabía que los rusos eran intrínsecamente volubles, con rápidos cambios de temperamento y de humor.

Hasta ese momento, el príncipe no había mostrado ninguna tendencia hacia tan variable disposición. Al menos, ese despliegue de mal genio era consolador en cuanto se parecía más a lo que Sakura habría podido esperar de un ruso. Siempre era más fácil habérselas con lo predecible.

Evaluando sus alternativas con rapidez, Sakura decidió arriesgarse. Asumiendo una actitud servicial que le era ajena, intervino con lo que estaba a punto de convertirse en una acalorada discusión, a juzgar por la expresión de la mujer, ya encolerizada.

-Mi señor, no me importa esperar afuera mientras atiendes a la señora. Yo saldré y...

-Quédate dónde estás, Sakura –le espetó él por encima del hombro-. Ino se marcha.

Dos órdenes, una para cada una de ellas. Pero ninguna de las dos mujeres tenía la intención de obedecer sin dar pelea.

-No me esquivarás, Sasuke –insistió Ino, golpeando el suelo con un pie para asegurarse de que él notara cuán alterada estaba-. ¡Falta una de mis doncellas! ¡La muy zorra ha escapado!

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera responder a esto, Sakura, moviéndose lenta pero firmemente en torno de él y hacia la puerta, dijo con decisión:

-Mis asuntos pueden esperar, mi señor. –Equivocadamente agregó_: Si alguien se ha caído por la borda...

-Disparates –la interrumpió Ino, sin reconocer siquiera la ayuda de Sakura -. Esa ladina criatura se escabulló del barco antes de que zarpáramos. Durante el viaje a Inglaterra estuvo mortalmente enferma, igual que mi Sora. Simplemente no quiso embarcarse otra vez. Pero yo me niego a prescindir de ella, Sasuke. Me pertenece y quiero recobrarla.

-¿Esperas que haga volver al barco por una sierva, cuando sabes que les he ofrecido a todos la libertad cuando la quieran? No seas estúpida, Ino. Tendrás cualquiera entre cien mujeres para reemplazarla.

-Pero no aquí y ahora. ¿Qué haré ahora, con Sora enferma?

-Tendrá que bastarte una de mis criadas, ¿de acuerdo? –La pregunta fue, en realidad, una orden.

Ino sabía que ese era el final; él no cambiaría de idea. No había esperado, en realidad, que él hiciera volver el barco. Simplemente había necesitado una excusa para desahogar en él parte de su frustración por ese viaje forzado, para obligar lo a comprender un poco más sus sentimientos, y esa doncella fugitiva le daba tal excusa.

-Eres cruel, Sasuke. Mis doncellas están bien entrenadas. Tus criadas no sabrían nada de ser damas de compañía. Sólo saben cómo servirte a ti.

Mientras ellos discutían por contratiempos domésticos, Sakura aprovechó su distracción para acercarse a la puerta. No se molestó en repetir otra vez que esperaría afuera hasta que el príncipe quedara libre para reanudar su propia conversación abrió en silencio la puerta y por ella se escabulló, cerrándola en igual silencio.

El estrecho corredor estaba iluminado tenue pero adecuadamente. En un extremo colgaba un fanal y en el otro se derramaba por los peldaños la luz del sol que penetraba por la puerta abierta que comunicaba con la cubierta. El corredor estaba desierto, lo cual hizo titubear a Sakura. Esto era demasiado fácil. Le bastaría con subir a la cubierta por esos peldaños, llegar a la barandilla y deslizarse con rapidez por encima de ella. Pero, durante veinte segundos, Sakura no hizo más que permanecer inmóvil junto a la puerta de Sasuke, conteniendo el aliento.

Tras dos días de tan mala suerte, era natural dudar de que una oportunidad como aquella estuviera de pronto a su alcance. Su corazón empezó a latir con violencia. Aún había peligro. No podía sentirse realmente a salvo hasta que sus pies tocasen la ribera y pudiera ver como el barco seguía su marcha hasta que no fuese sino un punto oscuro sobre las aguas... y un mal recuerdo.

El príncipe no quería volver a Londres ni siquiera por una integrante de su propio grupo, de modo que ciertamente no lo haría por ella.

Aunque las voces que se elevaban coléricas dentro del camarote eran indistinguibles, sirvieron para recordarle que en cualquier momento Sasuke podía advertir su ausencia. No tenía tiempo que perder. Sólo podía agradecer que esta oportunidad para la fuga hubiese aparecido antes de que el buque llegara a la desembocadura del Támesis y dejará atrás la costa de Inglaterra. Una vez en el mar, no habría fuga posible.

Se apartó de la puerta y corrió hacia la escalera, tropezando con los dos primeros escalones en su prisa. Pero ese momento de perder el equilibrio la salvó de precipitarse atropelladamente en los brazos de un tripulante, que pasaba por lo alto de la escalera. Aunque no sabía qué hora era realmente, debía ser muy entrada la tarde. Si ya hubiese sido de noche tendría una preocupación menos. Pero a la noche esa oportunidad se habría perdido, el río habría quedado atrás. Tenía simplemente que correr el riesgo de que la vieran.

Su corazón galopaba cuando subió los escalones lentamente.

Uno de los criados entró en la línea visual de Sakura mientras ella permanecía nerviosa e inmóvil en la puerta. Era la joven doncella que la había atendido la noche anterior, quien a unos tres metros de distancia hablaba y reía con uno de los marineros ¡y en francés!

La cubierta bullía de actividad; podían oírse gritos, risas, hasta cantares. Nadie parecía advertir la presencia de Sakura, quien se acercaba con naturalidad a la barandilla. Mantenía la mirada fija tan sólo en ella, aquellas tablas de madera que anunciaban la vuelta a la libertad. Por eso, cuando asió la baranda superior y finalmente alzó la vista, vio consternada cuán lejos estaba en realidad la tierra firme, habían llegado a la boca del Támesis, esa extensión de agua cada vez más ancha que abrazaba al mar. Al parecer, kilómetro y kilómetros la separaban de la libertad que ella había creído a costa distancia como para cruzarla a nado. Y sin embargo, ¿qué otra alternativa tenía? Navegar hasta Rusia era imposible, cuando aún estaba Inglaterra a la vista.

Cerró los ojos y murmuró una breve plegaria por la fuerza adicional que, lo sabía, necesitaría; dejó fuera el aterrador pensamiento de que bien podía estar al borde de una tumba líquida y no de la libertad.

Le dolía el pecho por la violencia con que le latía el corazón. Jamás había estado tan asustada. Y sin embargo, se había alzado la falda y las enaguas para que no la estorbaran cuando trepara a la barandilla. En el instante en que su pie descalzo se apoyaba en una tabla intermedia para subir, un brazo se deslizó en torno de su cuerpo y una mano se enganchó bajo su rodilla levantada.

Aunque habría debido estallar de cólera por lo injusto de verse detenida en el último instante, Sakura no hizo tal cosa. A decir verdad, sintió tal alivio cuando se le quitó el problema de las manos, que casi quedó aturdida. Más tarde se lamentaría del destino que conspiraba siempre contra ella, pero no en ese preciso momento, cuando se disipaba su temor y su corazón recobraba su ritmo normal.

El sentimiento contradictorio de ser salvada en vez de vencida duró apenas unos segundos, hasta que bajó la vista y vio el terciopelo verde que cubría el férreo brazo que le circundaba las costillas, debajo mismo de sus senos. Y si eso no hubiera bastado para indicarle de quién era el pecho contra el cual se apretaba su espalda, reconoció la mano que le aferraba el muslo con tal firmeza, que ella no podía posar su pie en la cubierta.

Conocía íntimamente esa mano; la había besado la noche anterior incontables veces con placer, con patético ruego, con gratitud. Aunque esos recuerdos la avergonzaban, sabía instintivamente que el sentir otra vez el contacto de ese hombre la devastaría. ¿Acaso no había procurado mantenerse lejos de él? Era demasiado pronto, la experiencia estaba demasiado fresca en su espíritu para que ella hubiese preparado las defensas necesarias; fue como si la droga estuviese todavía en su cuerpo, obrando su magia contra ella. Tal vez realmente lo estuviera.

El brazo de Sasuke se movió dos centímetros más arriba y ella quedó mortificada al sentir que le cosquilleaban los pezones al endurecerse. ¡Y él ni siquiera los estaba tocando, tan sólo apretando el brazo bajo los senos de ella!

Sasuke sentía tanto como Sakura el dulce peso que se apoyaba en su brazo. Hallaba dificultades para resistir el ansia de llevar sus manos a esos suaves montículos, sentir de nuevo con qué perfección colmaban sus palmas. Pero también advertía que no estaban solos, que sin duda había docenas de ojos curiosos enfocados en ellos. Empero, no lograba decidirse a soltarla. Era tan agradable la sensación de abrazarla otra vez... Por su mente pasaban imágenes sin cesar: los ojos llameantes, los suaves labios entreabiertos en un grito de placer, las caderas agitadas.

El calor le atravesó la ingle, peor que antes, en el camarote, cuando contemplara el abierto corpiño de la joven y las cremosas colinas de sus senos, que asomaban por el encaje de su camisa. Si entonces no hubiese estado tan placenteramente excitado, no se habría irritado tanto con Ino por su inoportuna interrupción. Y si no hubiese estado tan irritado con ella, habría notado antes el vuelo de esta avecilla, o se habría percatado, por sus solas palabras, de lo que ella se proponía.

* * *

**Bueno espero les haya gustado el capítulo 3, nos vemos en la próxima, realmente sus comentarios motivan a adaptar esta historia a mi pareja favorita Sasusaku, nos leemos en la próxima. =)**

**Espero que les este gustando, gracias por sus reviews siempre los leo, gracias =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola que estado leyendo sus comentarios, muchas gracias, esta vez leí varias veces con más detalle a cada cosa, si se me paso otro error perdón.**

**Quiero responder un comentario de Anna, si esto no lo consideras romántico no me lo digas a mí, díselo a la escritora o a los críticos de novelas literarias que la clasificaron en este género, creo que si ellos lo ponen romántico es por algo, cada quien tiene su distinta forma de ver lo romántico, cada integrante de esta sociedad lo ve desde una perspectiva diferente, si no te gusta, enserio no lo leas es todo, ¡gracias!**

**Esta cortito el capítulo pero aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo. =)**

**PD. YA TENGO INTERNET *-***

* * *

**Capítulo 4:**

Ni Sasuke ni Sakura advirtieron como pasaban los minutos sin que ninguno de los dos pronunciara una sola palabra. Otros lo advirtieron. Lida se escandalizó al ver que el príncipe aparecía en cubierta vestido como estaba, hasta descalzo, y se acercaba a la inglesa. Ella ni siquiera la había visto allí, junto a la barandilla.

Los marineros que se hallaban en cubierta la encontraban muy sugestiva, con su larga cabellera agitada por el viento, y ningún adorno en su sencillo corpiño que distrajese la mirada de esos senos erguidos y bien delineados. Y cuando el príncipe se acercó a ella junto a la borda, en más de un rostro curtido apareció una sonrisa intencionada al ver el cuadro íntimo que ambos formaban. Era, en realidad, un cuadro erótico, con el pie de Sakura aún apoyado en la barandilla, las faldas levantadas sobre la rodilla, mostrando el torneado giro de una lisa pantorrilla, el príncipe acariciando atrevidamente la pierna expuesta, o eso parecía; ella reclinándose en él, de modo que Sasuke apoyaba la barbilla en la cabeza de la joven al sujetarla contra sí.

Sakura habría muerto de vergüenza si se hubiese podido ver en ese momento, o peor, si hubiese sabido de la lujuria que estaba engendrando entre la tripulación. Sus modales impecables, su sentido de la propia valía, su gusto y su estilo decoroso (¡nunca usaba escotes pronunciados!), sólo habían originado respeto hacia ella en los hombres que conocía. En su hogar ella era la voz de la autoridad... también allí, nada más que respeto, si bien mezclado con cierto temor.

Nada de lo sucedido la noche anterior parecía real, pese a que los recuerdos eran tan potentemente claros. Y lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese preciso momento era estrictamente unilateral... o eso creía ella. Tan entrampada estaba en sus propios sentimientos, que se hallaba totalmente ajena a los de Sasuke.

Fue él quien primero reparó en la posición de ambos, y por qué él se había precipitado a ese sitio en primer lugar. Inclinando la cabeza, su voz resonó en ronca caricia junto al oído de la joven inglesa.

-¿Volverás conmigo o debo llevarte en brazos?

Casi deseó no haber hablado. No se había preguntado por qué ella no había dicho nada, por qué ni siquiera había movido un músculo en todo ese lapso. Esta silenciosa aceptación de su frustrada fuga no era propia del carácter de ella, como no lo había sido su actitud final en el camarote, si tan sólo él le hubiese prestado atención.

-De no haber estado distraído, habría sospechado inmediatamente de esos mansos "mi señor" que tan obedientemente has pronunciado en mi camarote. –Su voz ya no era ronca, pero aún seguía siendo profundamente acariciadora-. Pero no estoy distraído ahora, pequeña, así que basta de triquiñuelas.

Sakura trató una vez más de zafarse, pero fue totalmente inútil.

-¡Suéltame!

No fue un dulce ruego, sino una orden. Sasuke sonrió. Le agradaba ese papel arrogante que ella asumía, y le complacía que ella no hubiese decidido abandonarlo todavía, simplemente porque no estaba obrando en su favor.

-No has contestado a mi pregunta –le recordó él.

-prefiero quedarme aquí mismo.

-No te he ofrecido esa alternativa.

-Entonces exijo ver al capitán.

Sasuke rió entre dientes, apretándola levemente sin advertir lo que hacía.

-¿Otra vez exigencias, querida mía? ¿Qué te hace pensar que con esta obtendrás más que con las otras?

-Temes permitirme que lo vea ¿verdad? –Lo acusó la joven-. Ya sabes, podría gritar. No es muy digno, pero tiene su utilidad.

-No, por favor –respondió el príncipe, mientras se sacudía de risa sin poder contenerse-. Me rindo Sakura, aunque sólo sea para ahorrarte la molestia de pensar un modo de llegar al capitán más tarde.

Sakura no le creyó, ni siquiera cuando él llamó a uno de los marineros cercanos y, al volverse, ella vio que este iba de prisa a cumplir su orden. Pero cuando vio que un oficial aparecía por el alcázar y se dirigía hacia ellos, lanzó una exclamación ahogada al recordar por fin su posición: aún tenía la falda levantada y las enaguas licenciosamente a la vista.

-Suéltame ¿quieres? –siseó dirigiéndose a Sasuke.

El también había olvidado que aún le sujetaba una pierna, lo cual había sido un movimiento puramente impulsivo, innecesario para detenerla. Retiró el brazo, pero no apartó la mano de inmediato, dejando que sus dedos recorrieran el muslo de la joven mientras ella bajaba el pie. Oyó que ella contenía de pronto el aliento por tan deliberada osadía, pero no lo lamentó en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera cuando ella se volvió para mirarlo con furia.

Aunque arqueó una ceja con aire inocente, Sasuke sonreía cuando, volviéndose hacia el hombre que se detuvo frente a ellos, hizo breves presentaciones. Neji Hyuga era un hombre de estatura alta, de alrededor de veinticinco años, de cabello castaños y ojos perlados, con una fina cara, un joven muy atractivo, no expresaba la menor irritación por verse alejado de sus tareas. Su uniforme azul y blanco estaba impecable. Sakura no dudó de que fuese, en realidad, capitán de aquel barco, pero no le agradó la deferencia que él mostraba hacia Sasuke.

-Capitán Hyuga, ¿cómo puedo explicarle esto? –Lanzo una mirada titubeante a Sasuke y se dio cuenta repentinamente de que no convenía, de buenas a primeras, acusar de iniquidades a un príncipe ruso, al menos ante un capitán también ruso-. Se ha cometido un error. Me... me encuentro con que no puedo salir de Inglaterra en este momento.

-Tendrás que hablar con más lentitud, Sakura. Neji entiende el francés, pero no cuando se habla tan de prisa.

La joven inglesa hizo caso omiso de la interrupción de Sasuke.

-¿Me ha entendido usted, capitán?

El otro hombre movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

-Una equivocación, ha dicho usted.

-Exactamente –sonrió Sakura-. Entonces, si es usted tan amable, agradecería sobremanera que me llevaran a tierra... si no fuera demasiada molestia, claro está.

-Ninguna molestia –repuso el marino, complaciente, pero luego miró a Sasuke-. ¿Alteza?

-Continúe su rumbo actual, Neji.

-Sí, mi príncipe.

Y el capitán se alejó, mientras Sakura se quedaba mirándolo boquiabierta. Rápidamente la cerró y se volvió hacia Sasuke.

-Grandísimo miserable...

-Te lo advertí, querida mía –repuso él, amable-. Verás, este barco y todo lo que hay en él me pertenece, incluidos el capitán y su tripulación.

-¡Eso es barbarie!

-De acuerdo –replicó él encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero hasta que el zar acepte contrariar a la mayoría de sus nobles y abolir el sistema, millones de rusos seguirán siendo propiedad de unos pocos elegidos.

Sakura contuvo la lengua. Aunque mucho le habría gustado atacarlo sobre esta cuestión, ya le había oído decir a la bella Ino que él había ofrecido la libertad a sus propios siervos, de modo que probablemente coincidiera con cualquier argumento que ella pudiese exponer, y en ese momento no tenía ninguna gana de coincidir con él en nada. Tomó otro rumbo.

-Hay en este barco una cosa que no te pertenece, Uchiha.

Sasuke sonrió levemente, y en esa sonrisa estaba el conocimiento de que, aun cuando ella tenía razón en principio, se hallaba sin embargo a merced de él. Sakura no necesitaba oírlo decir para entender este sutil mensaje. El problema consistía en aceptarlo.

-Ven, Sakura, discutiremos esto en mi camarote, durante la cena.

Cuando el príncipe quiso tomarle el brazo, ella lo retiró diciendo:

-No hay nada que discutir. Llévame a la costa o déjame saltar del barco.

-A mí me exiges, a Neji le haces dulces ruegos. Tal vez deberías cambiar de táctica.

-¡Vete al infierno!

Y Sakura se alejó con andar majestuoso, tan sólo para darse cuenta tardíamente que no tenía a dónde ir, ningún camarote propio donde retirarse, ningún sitio en todo el barco, el barco de él, donde pudiera esconderse. Y el tiempo pasaba: Inglaterra se perdía cada vez más en la distancia a cada segundo que transcurría.

Cuando llegaba a la escalera, la joven se detuvo y se volvió hacia el príncipe.

-Pido disculpas, príncipe Uchiha. No suelo ser tan irascible, pero dadas las circunstancias... en fin, dejémoslo. Estoy dispuesta a ser razonable. Si me llevas a tierra, juro olvidar que nos conocimos. No acudiré a las autoridades. Ni siquiera diré a mi padre lo que ha ocurrido. Tan sólo quiero irme a casa.

-Lo siento, Sakura, de veras que sí. Si el zar Shikamaru Nara no visitara a tu reina este verano, no sería necesario llevarte lejos de Inglaterra. Pero a los periódicos ingleses les encantaría tener un motivo para atacar a Shikamaru. No les daré ese motivo.

-Juro que...

-No puedo correr ese riesgo.

Sakura estaba tan furiosa, que lo miró a los ojos.

-Oye, esta mañana estaba alterada. Dije muchas cosas que no quería decir. Pero ahora ya te he dicho quién soy. Sin duda verá que no puedo permitirme el lujo de reclamar retribución, que no puedo hacer nada sin enredar a mi familia en un escándalo terrible, y eso es algo que no haría jamás.

-Estaría de acuerdo si fueses en efecto una Haruno.

Ella emitió un sonido que era a medias gemido, a medias grito.

-¡No puedes hacer esto! ¿Sabes lo que causarás a mi familia, la angustia que sufrirán por no saber qué me ha sucedido? ¡Por favor, Uchiha!

Notó que a él le picaba la conciencia, pero eso no modificó la situación.

-Lo siento –repitió. Alzo una mano para acariciarle la mejilla, pero la bajó al ver que ella se apartaba-. No lo tomes tan a pecho, pequeña. Te enviaré de vuelta a Inglaterra tan pronto como termine la visita del zar Nara.

Sakura le dio una última oportunidad.

-¿No cambiarás de opinión?

-No puedo.

Como no quedaba nada por decir, ella le volvió la espalda y bajó la escalera. No se detuvo al oírlo vociferar llamando a Kakashi. Pasó frente al camarote, encontró la despensa y se sentó en el baúl donde antes había estado encerrada. Allí espero sin saber que esperaba.

-¡Virgen María y Jesús! –Estalló Kakashi-. ¿Qué dije yo? ¡Dímelo! Sólo pedí que le llevaras las ropas y le extendieras la invitación de Sasuke para cenar. ¡Pero tú me miras como si te sugiriera un asesinato!

Shizune bajó la vista, pero tenía la boca tercamente apretada.

-¿Por qué me lo pides, de todas maneras? Dijiste que él la hizo responsabilidad tuya. El solo hecho de que yo sea tu esposa no significa que comparta esa responsabilidad.

-Shizune...

-¡No! No lo haré, así que no vuelvas a pedírmelo. La pobrecita ya ha sufrido bastante.

-¡La pobrecita! Esa pobrecita gruñe como una loba.

-Ah, ya sabemos entonces. Temes hacerle frente después de lo que hiciste.

Kakashi se sentó pesadamente al otro lado de la mesa. Miró ceñudo la espalda de la cocinera, cuyos hombros se sacudían sospechosamente. Sus dos ayudantes de cocina, que pelaban patatas en un rincón, se esmeraban en simular que no tenían oídos. No era ese el sitio adecuado para discutir con su esposa. Lo sabrían todos a bordo antes de la mañana.

-¿Cómo es posible que mi ruego deje de complacerla? –inquirió él, pero con suavidad.

-Tonterías. Sabes que ella no aceptará las ropas ni la invitación de él. Pero tienes tus órdenes, ¿verdad?

Pues no seré yo quien le imponga a ella más pesares. –Bajó la voz, teñida de repugnancia consigo misma-. Ya he hecho bastante.

Los ojos de Kakashi se dilataron al comprender finalmente qué la había convertido en una arpía.

-No puedo creerlo. ¿Qué motivo tienes para sentirte culpable?

Shizune alzó la vista, con una expresión en la que se había disipado toda hostilidad.

-Todo es mi culpa. Si no hubiera sugerido que la drogaras...

-No seas tonta, mujer. Yo también había oído los comentarios de Iruka. Tarde o temprano habría acudido a él sin tu sugerencia.

-Eso no modifica el hecho de que fui muy insensible, Kakashi. No pensé en ella. Ella no significaba nada para mí, apenas una de las mujeres sin nombre que él utiliza entre sus más encumbradas conquistas. Después de conocerla y ver cuán diferente era ella de todas las demás, me avergüenza decir que seguí sin pensar en nada, salvo complacerlo a él.

-Y así debe ser.

-Lo sé –repuso ella secamente-. Pero eso no cambia nada. ¡Ella era virgen, marido mío!

-¿Y qué?

-¿Y qué? ¡Que ella no estaba dispuesto, eso es! ¿Me tomarías tú si yo no estuviera dispuesta? No, respetarías mis deseos. Pero nadie ha respetado los deseos de ella desde que tú la arrastraste desde la calle. Ninguno de nosotros lo ha hecho.

-El no la forzó, Shizune –le recordó él con voz queda.

-No tuvo que hacerlo. La droga se ocupó de eso, y nosotros le dimos la droga a ella.

Kakashi arrugó la frente.

-Pues ella no se ha quejado de su pérdida. Lo único que hace es sisear, gruñir y exigir. Y olvidas que será bien compensada. Cuando se la devuelva a Inglaterra, será rica.

-Pero ¿y ahora qué? ¿Qué me dices de obligarla a venir con nosotros?

-Sabes que era necesario.

Shizune suspiró.

-Lo sé, pero no por eso es justo.

Tras un momento de silencio, Kakashi dijo con suavidad:

-Deberías haber tenido hijos, Shizune. Se ha despertado tu instinto maternal. Lamento que...

-No. –La mujer se inclinó sobre la mesa para tomarle la mano-. Yo te amo, marido mío. Nunca he lamentado mi elección. Pero... pero trátala bien. Vosotros, los hombres, jamás tomáis en cuenta los sentimientos de una mujer. Toma en cuenta los de esa joven cuando trates con ella.

Kakashi asintió.

Vaciló antes de llamar a la puerta. Tras él, Lida, con expresión avergonzada, tenía los brazos llenos de paquetes. Kakashi había reprendido mucho a la jovencita por llevar el cuento de las sábanas manchadas a Shizune y, sin duda, a cualquier otro que la escuchara. De no haber sido por esa condenada virginidad, su esposa nunca habría compadecido tanto a la inglesa; al menos eso creía él. Y su remordimiento se le había contagiado. Pese a todas las dificultades que había causado la joven, Shizune había logrado que él sintiera piedad por ella. Su compasión duró el tiempo que tardó en abrirse la puerta.

Allí estaba ella, erguida, como una imagen de arrogante altivez y demoledora malicia. Y no se apartó para que él entrara.

-¿Qué quieres?

Kakashi tuvo que contenerse para no inclinarse automáticamente en deferencia a ella, tan imperioso era su tono. Esa superioridad de ella aguijoneó su mal genio, como la primera vez, al conocerla. Ningún siervo de los Uchiha se atrevería a darse tales aires, ni siquiera aquellos elevados a nuevos cargos envidiables. Las bailarinas clásicas, los cantantes de ópera, los capitanes de navío como Neji, los arquitectos, los actores que habían trabajado para la corte imperial, todos ellos sabían cuál era su lugar, pese a todo. La inglesita, no. No, ella se ponía por encima de todos los demás.

Le hacía falta una buena azotaina que la bajara de su pedestal, y todos los instintos de Kakashi le reclamaban dársela. No lo hizo. En cambio se acorazó para recordar la súplica de Shizune. ¿Cómo era posible que su esposa se compadeciera de esa zorra?

-Te he traído algunos artículos indispensables que necesitarás para el viaje –anunció mientras se adelantaba un paso, obligando a Sakura a hacerse a un lado para que Lida pudiera entrar con la ropa-. Ponlo ahí –dijo a la muchacha, indicando la tapa de uno de los muchos baúles que había en el camarote.

Le fastidiaba saber que, indudablemente, la descarada muchacha quedaría complacida con esas nuevas ropas, que eran muchas.

-Hay un vestido que está terminado y parece cercano a tu tamaño –Kakashi volvió a dirigirse a Sakura, pero evitando mirarla hasta haber dicho lo que tenía que decirle-. Los demás están todos en diferentes etapas de confección, según la modista, pero aquí Lida te ayudará si no tienes talento para la aguja. Hemos tenido suerte de encontrar algo con tan poco tiempo, pero sigue habiendo algunas cosas que se pueden comprar con dinero si el precio es justo. –Sonrió para sí al oír la exclamación ahogada de la inglesa, pues su pulla dio en el blanco previsto-. Sin duda tendrás todo lo que necesitarás. La doncella de la princesa ha sido muy minuciosa, si no, basta con que me lo digas.

-Has pensado en todo ¿verdad? ¿Me has comprado un baúl también?

-Puedes usar ese, ya que ahora está vacío.

Sakura siguió su movimiento de cabeza e hizo una mueca al ver el baúl que tan íntimamente conocía.

-¿Cómo has adivinado que yo soy una sentimental?

Sin poder contenerse, Kakashi sonrió al oír tan patente sarcasmo. Pero ella no lo advirtió. Seguía mirando fijamente el baúl.

-Lida te ayudará a cambiarte, puesto que no queda mucho tiempo. El príncipe te aguarda, y no le gusta que lo hagan esperar.

Sakura se volvió hacia él, con rostro inexpresivo.

-¿Para qué?

-Te ha invitado a cenar con él.

-Olvídalo –repuso ella concisamente...

-¿Cómo dices?

-No eres sordo Hatake. Transmítele mi excusa cortés, si es necesario. Exprésalo como gustes. La respuesta es inequívocamente negativa.

-Inaceptable –empezó él, pero fue como si Shizune estuviese allí, hurgándole las costillas-. Muy bien, negociaremos. Cámbiate, ve a su camarote y dile tú que no deseas aceptar su invitación.

Con calma, ella sacudió la cabeza.

-No me has entendido bien. No pienso acercarme siquiera a ese hombre.

Con la conciencia limpia, Kakashi podía decirle a Shizune que lo había intentado, pero entonces sonrió con particular agrado

* * *

**Bueno espero les haya gustado este capítulo, corto pero traje uno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, espero comentarios por favor, a ver si les gusta, si les desagrada, etc. cualquier cosa.**

**Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola muchas gracias por sus Reviews, hoy responderé todos, aunque los anónimos no puedo, pero les agradezco sus comentarios y que bueno que esta adaptación les guste mucho :3 **

**Este capítulo será largo como recompensa, porque el anterior era corto. Gracias también a las personas que me siguen y también ponen esta historia como su favorito, espero algún día me dejen un comentario de que les parece, me gustaría saber su opinión respecto a esto. Sin nada más que decir los dejo con el capítulo 5.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5:**

-No me has entendido bien. No pienso acercarme siquiera a ese hombre.

Con la conciencia limpia, Kakashi podía decirle a Shizune que lo había intentado, pero entonces sonrió con particular agrado.

Bañado, afeitado y ataviado con una de sus chaquetas formales más elegantes, Sasuke apartó a Yamato con un ademán cuando se le aproximó con un corbatín blanco.

-Esta noche no, o ella pensará que trato de impresionarla.

El valet asintió con la cabeza, pero reservó una mirada para la mesa dispuesta para dos, iluminada con velas; la vajilla con reborde de oro y las copas de centelleante cristal, la botella de champaña en un recipiente con hielo. ¿Y ella no se impresionaba? Tal vez no. Si era realmente hija de un conde, y Yamato se inclinaba a creer que lo era por lo que había visto hasta entonces, estaría habituada a tales lujos.

El príncipe, en cambio, era otra cuestión. Esa noche estaba de lo mejor, y no sólo en su apariencia. Yamato no lo veía así a menudo. Indudablemente, el estímulo de un nuevo desafío, la tensión sexual, tenían sus efectos, pero había también otra cosa que Yamato no podía definir. Fuera lo que fuera, hacía que esos ojos de color negro chispearan de anhelo como nunca antes.

Esa inglesa era una mujer afortunada. Aun cuando la seductora atmósfera del camarote no la impresionara, el príncipe no podría dejar de hacerlo.

Pero cuando llegó ella, pocos minutos más tarde, Yamato cambió drásticamente de opinión. Pronto se enteró de algo que Sasuke tardaría más en aprender: no presuponer nunca nada acerca de esa mujer en particular.

Kakashi no la acompañaba, sino que la llevaba amarrada y echada sobre su hombro. Con una sola mirada de disculpa hacia Sasuke, la depositó en el suelo y le desató rápidamente las muñecas. Hecho esto, ella se arrancó la mordaza... razón por la cual

Sasuke no había tenido aviso previo de lo que ocurría antes de esa sorprendente llegada. La joven tardo apenas un segundo en arrojar el trapo a Kakashi antes de volverse con rapidez para clavar en Sasuke la ardiente furia de sus ojos.

-¡No lo toleraré! ¡No! –gritó ella-. Dile a este grosero animal tuyo que no debe volver a ponerme las manos encima o juro que... juro...

Se interrumpió y Sasuke coligió que estaba demasiado alterada para contentarse con simples amenazas verbales, ya que buscaba desatinadamente a su alrededor algún tipo de arma. Cuando ella posó los ojos en la bien provista mesa, él se adelantó de un salto, pues no quería sacrificar una fortuna en cristal y porcelana por esa rabieta, sin mencionar las posibles heridas, al menos cuando aún no sabía que la había causado.

Tan eficaces como gruesas sogas, los brazos del príncipe se ciñeron en torno de ella, sujetándole firmemente los brazos a los costados.

-Está bien –le dijo al oído con voz tensa. Cálmate y desentrañaremos este pequeño drama...

La sintió relajarse entonces, aunque sólo levemente, y miró hacia el supuesto reo.

-¿Kakashi?

-Ella se negaba a cambiarse de vestido y a reunirse con usted, mi señor, por eso Iruka y yo la hemos ayudado.

Sasuke sintió que la ira de la mujer recobraba toda su energía, al percibir que su pequeño cuerpo pugnaba por zafarse de él.

-Me han desgarrado el vestido... ¡me lo han arrancado!

-¿Quieres que sean flagelados?

Sakura calló totalmente. Miraba con fijeza a Kakashi, que se hallaba erguido a escasa distancia de ella.

La expresión del criado no cambió. Era un hombre orgulloso. Pero ella vio que contenía el aliento a la espera de su respuesta. Tenía miedo. Ella no lo dudó. Y se tomó un momento para saborear el poder que Sasuke le ofrecía inesperadamente.

Se imaginó a Kakashi atado a un mástil, sin chaqueta ni camisa, y ella misma empuñando un látigo alzado sobre la espalda desnuda del ruso. No era sólo por haberla vestido como si ella fuese una niña y no pudiese hacerlo sola, metiéndole los brazos en ceñidas mangas, introduciéndole los pies en sendos zapatos. Tampoco era por amordazarla y atarla de nuevo mientras le cepillaba el cabello, inclusive mientras se le aplicaba perfume detrás de las orejas. En su imaginación, blandía el látigo por todo lo que le había hecho ese hombre, y él se merecía cada vengativo azote.

Fue agradable contemplar esa imagen durante unos instantes, pero Sakura no pediría que se hiciera tal cosa, por mucho que odiara a ese hombre. No obstante, le inquietaba pensar que Sasuke lo haría.

-Ya puedes soltarme Uchiha –dijo con calma, siempre mirando con fijeza a Kakashi-. Creo que ahora tengo controlado mi espantoso mal genio.

No le sorprendió que él vacilara. Nunca hasta entonces había ofrecido un espectáculo tan vergonzoso.

Pero no estaba turbada. Ya era suficiente. Ellos simplemente la habían empujado demasiado lejos.

Cuando por fin Sasuke la soltó, ella se volvió con lentitud hacia él, con una ceja alzada en actitud interrogante.

-¿Tienes la costumbre de flagelar a tus criados?

-Detecto una censura.

Desconfiando de su repentino gesto, ella mintió.

-En absoluto. Es mera curiosidad.

-Entonces no, nunca lo he hecho, lo cual no quiere decir que esa regla no tenga excepciones.

-¿Por mí? ¿Por qué?

El príncipe se encogió de hombros.

-A fin de cuentas, creo deberte eso.

-Sí, me lo debes, y mucho más –admitió ella-. Pero no reclamaba sangre.

-Muy bien –repuso él antes de volverse hacia Kakashi-. En el futuro, si sus deseos difieren de los míos, no discutas con ella. Simplemente tráeme el problema.

-¿Y qué resuelve eso? –Inquirió Sakura-. En vez de que él me obligue a hacer algo que no quiero hacer, lo harás tú.

-No necesariamente. –La severidad de la expresión de Sasuke se aligeró por fin-. Kakashi cumple mis órdenes al pie de la letra, aun cuando se encuentre con dificultades, como acabas de comprobar. Por otro lado, yo puedo escuchar tus argumentos y revocar mis órdenes, si hace falta. No soy un hombre irrazonable.

-¿No lo eres? Temo no haber visto nada que indique lo contrario.

Sasuke sonrió.

-Todo esto es prematuro ¿sabes? Has sido invitada a acompañarme para cenar, de modo que pudiéramos discutir tu situación entre nosotros y llegar a un acuerdo aceptable para ambos. No habrá necesidad de más batallas, Sakura.

Sakura deseó poder creer eso. Pero el hecho era que ella había barruntado el motivo de esa invitación a cenar, y la había rechazado porque temía que se le explicara su situación en términos inequívocos. Prefería no saber.

Pero ya que estaba allí y era imposible seguir eludiéndolo, tanto daba terminar de una vez.

-Y bien –dijo Sakura con forzada serenidad-, ¿soy una prisionera o una huésped renuente?

Aunque su franqueza era estimulante, no cuadraba con los planes de Sasuke para esa noche.

-Siéntate Sakura. Antes comeremos y...

-Uchiha... –empezó ella en tono de advertencia, pero fue interrumpida con una sonrisa que la desarmó.

-Insisto ¿Champaña?

Acatando su leve ademán, ambos criados salieron de la habitación.

Sasuke se dispuso a servir el champaña. Sakura lo observaba con una sensación de irrealidad. ¿Decía él que era un hombre razonable? Ni siquiera esperaba su respuesta, sino que estaba llenando las dos copas de cristal sobre la mesa de la cena.

Por el momento le seguiría el juego. Después de todo, no había comido nada en todo el día, y sólo una vez el día anterior. El problema era que no creía poder disfrutar de esa cena por sabrosa que fuese la comida, no con un acompañante tan perturbador y no con su futuro inmediato en tela de juicio.

Eligió el sillón más alejado del sitio donde Sasuke se hallaba de pie y se deslizó en él. Grueso asiento y respaldo de mullido terciopelo. Muy cómodo. Exquisito mantel de encaje. Suave luz de velas. Había otras lámparas en la habitación, pero lo bastante lejos como para no menoscabar ese ambiente íntimo. Era una habitación vasta y lujosa. ¿Cómo era posible que ella no lo hubiese advertido antes? La enorme alfombra de piel blanca. Una pared entera cubierta de libros. La cama. Un bello sofá y un sillón haciendo juego en raso blanco y cerezo oscuro, y el sillón grande donde ella se había sentado antes, se agrupaban en torno de una chimenea. Un escritorio antiguo. Más cerezo en las mesas y armarios. Más alfombras de piel. La habitación era realmente espaciosa. Tal vez hubiesen sido dos camarotes o más. Era el barco de él; quizás él lo hubiese diseñado de esa manera.

El príncipe se sentó frente a ella. Aunque miraba a todas partes menos a él, la joven sabía que él la observaba.

-Prueba el champaña, Sakura.

Automáticamente ella fue a tomar la copa, pero se contuvo y retiró la mano.

-Será mejor que no lo haga.

-¿Prefieres otra cosa?

-No, yo...

-¿Crees que tiene droga?

Ella lo miró entonces con ojos muy abiertos. No había pensado en eso para nada.

Se incorporó de un salto, pero Sasuke extendió el brazo y le sujetó la muñeca.

-Siéntate Sakura –dijo con voz firme, en tono de orden-. Si eso te hace sentir mejor, yo seré tu catador de comida por esta noche. –Aunque ella no cedía, la soltó-. Tienes que comer alguna vez. ¿Vas a preocuparte por la comida durante todo el viaje, o confiarás en mí cuando te digo que no serás drogada otra vez?

La joven se sentó rígidamente.

-No creía que lo hicieras, pero Hatake piensa por su cuenta y...

-Y ha sido debidamente reprendido. Te dije que no volvería a suceder. Confía en mí –agregó con más suavidad.

Sakura deseó no haber estado mirándolo mientras tanto. No podía apartar de él sus ojos. Tenía la camisa blanca de seda abierta en el cuello, lo cual le daba un aire disoluto, pese a la elegancia de su negra chaqueta de gala. Los hombros eran muy anchos; los brazos, vigorosos. Era realmente guapo este príncipe de cuento de hadas, tan cabalmente masculino.

Por más que Sakura tratara de eludir la verdad, se sentía atraída. Y sin la protección de su cólera, no tenía defensa alguna contra tan potente atracción.

Lida salvó a Sakura de hacer el papel de tonta mirando así al príncipe, cuando llegó trayendo el primer plato. Desde ese momento, Sakura se concentró en su comida, percibiendo apenas vagamente que Sasuke le hablaba mientras comían, contándole algo de Rusia, anécdotas sobre la vida en la corte de ese país, sobre alguien llamado Suigetsu que era evidentemente un amigo íntimo. Supuso que hacía comentarios apropiados cuando era necesario, ya que él no dejaba de hablar. Y sabía que él procuraba tranquilizarla. Era amable al intentarlo, pero ella nunca, jamás estaría tranquila en presencia de él. Era simplemente imposible.

-No has estado escuchando en realidad. ¿o sí, Sakura?

Había elevado la voz para atraer la atención de la joven. Ella alzó la vista ruborizándose un poco. En la expresión de Sasuke, el fastidio parecía reñir con la burla. Sakura imaginó que él no estaba habituado a que alguien lo ignorara.

-Lo siento, yo... yo... –Buscó una excusa e inmediatamente se le ocurrió una-. Estaba muerta de hambre.

-¿Y preocupada?

-Sí, en fin, dadas las circunstancias...

Sasuke dejó su servilleta y volvió a llenar su copa. Había consumido él solo casi todo el champaña, la primera copa de Sakura estaba todavía intacta.

-¿Y si nos trasladamos al sofá?

-Yo... prefiero no hacerlo.

Los dedos del ruso aferraron la copa. Afortunadamente Sakura no lo advirtió.

-Entonces, sin duda, hablemos ahora de lo que te inquieta, así podrás gozar del resto de la velada.

Demasiado tarde percibió Sakura la irritación del príncipe. ¿Y qué demonios quería decir con eso? No tenía intención alguna de quedarse en ese camarote más tiempo del necesario. Para gozar del resto de la velada, tendría que estar sola, pero dudaba que él propusiera permitírselo. Pero lo primero era lo primero.

-Tal vez contestes ahora a mi pregunta anterior. Me siento como una prisionera, y sin embargo tú me invitas aquí esta noche como si yo fuese tan sólo una invitada. ¿Soy lo uno o lo otro?

-Ni lo uno ni lo otro, creo, al menos en el sentido más estricto. No hay razón para que estés encerrada durante todo el viaje. Después de todo, en el mar no podrás escapar. No obstante, la ociosidad engendra desasosiego y es, además, un mal ejemplo para mis servidores. Tendrás que hacer algo para ocupar tu tiempo mientras estés con nosotros.

Sakura juntó las manos sobre el regazo. El tenía razón, por supuesto, y esto era más de lo que ella podía haber esperado. No recordaba la última vez que su vida no había estado llena a rebosar de un tipo u otro de actividad. Allí estaba la biblioteca del príncipe, pero aunque le gustaba mucho leer, ella no se imaginaba sin hacer nada más que eso día tras día. Necesitaba estímulo para su mente, estar planeando, acomodando, haciendo algo útil o interesante. Si él tenía alguna sugerencia, ella estaría agradecida, dado, especialmente, que había temido estar encerrada en un camarote durante todo el viaje.

-¿Qué pensabas tú? –preguntó la joven. Su ansiedad fue inconfundible.

Por un momento Sasuke la miró fijamente, sorprendido. Había esperado que ella se rebelara de inmediato ante la idea de trabajar. Tenía planeado ofrecerle entonces que fuese su amante, así podría seguir representando ese papel de gran señora hasta hartarse. Tal vez ella lo había malinterpretado. Sí. Al fin y al cabo, él no había conocido hasta entonces una mujer que no prefiriera una existencia ociosa y consentida a otras faenas domésticas.

-Las posibilidades son limitadas a bordo ¿comprendes?

-Sí, me doy cuenta de eso.

-A decir verdad, hay sólo dos puestos disponibles para que los consideres. La decisión está en tus manos, pero debes optar por uno u otro.

-Ya te he entendido, Uchiha –dijo Sakura con impaciencia-. Termina de una vez.

-¿Recuerdas haber visto a Ino aquí hace unas horas? –inquirió él, tenso.

-Sí, por supuesto. ¿Tú esposa?

-¿Supones que soy casado?

-No supongo nada. Era simple curiosidad.

Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo, había querido que ella sintiera algo más que curiosidad por él. La pregunta de Sakura le había recordado a Karin; tomo nota mental de no llevarla consigo en ningún viaje. Si esa velada había sido difícil, teniendo él que llevar el peso de la conversación, las veladas con Karin serían mucho peores, ya que dominaba una conversación al no hablar más que de sí misma. Pero en su preferencia de acompañante había una gran diferencia. Karin no lo excitaba; la pequeña Sakura sí. Ni siquiera su irritante franqueza modificaba eso. Tampoco su arrogante indiferencia.

Aunque no tenía ese tipo de belleza artificial que postraba a los hombres a los pies de Karin, Sakura era fascinante. Sus ojos extraordinario, sus labios sensuales, su barbilla dura y tenaz. Y desde que la llevaran a la habitación, él no había logrado quitarle los ojos de encima.

El nuevo vestido era una mejora indudable. De organdí azul, con mangas ceñidas y un escote amplio que se curvaba hasta el borde de sus hombros. Estos eran de un blanco cremoso, al igual que su hermoso cuello.

¡Dulce Jesús, cómo ansiaba saborearla! Pero ella estaba allí, tan reservada como esa mañana. A diferencia de la noche anterior, no había ahora ningún ruego provocativo. Y sin embargo, él no podía evitar recordar.

La quería en su cama. En ese momento no le importaba cómo lograrlo, mientras no tuviera que forzarla físicamente. El plan que se le había ocurrido era perfecto por cuanto haría que ella sucumbiera fácilmente.

Mientras ella no abandonara el papel que estaba representando, el plan daría resultado. Si él estaba fastidiado con la momentánea brusquedad de la joven, era porque había abrigado la esperanza de conquistarla seduciéndola en cambio, pero esa puerta había estado cerrada para él toda la noche.

-La princesa Ino es mi hermana –dijo entonces Sasuke a Sakura.

La joven no pestañeó siquiera, aunque ese pequeño dato la hizo sentir... ¿qué? ¿Alivio? Qué absurdo. No era más que sorpresa. Había pensado primero amante, segundo esposa, hermana no, en absoluto.

-¿Y bien?

-Si recuerdas haberla conocido, entonces recordarás también que se encuentra en necesidad supuestamente extrema de una nueva dama de compañía, al menos hasta que lleguemos a Rusia.

-Explícate de una vez.

-Acabo de hacerlo.

La joven lo miró fijamente, sin que en su rostro se moviese un solo músculo para indicar emoción, sorpresa o ira.

Sasuke la miró a su vez con ojos escrutadores, intensos, a la espera.

-Mencionaste dos alternativas, Uchiha. ¿La segunda es igualmente ingeniosa?

Aunque había tenido la esperanza de aparentar desenfado, su tono expresó sarcasmo. Al detectarlo, Sasuke se regocijó y se tranquilizó considerablemente. De pronto se sintió como el cazador a punto de matar certeramente a su presa. Ella rechazaría la primera sugerencia, y eso dejaba sólo la segunda.

Se incorporó. Sakura se puso tensa. Sasuke dio la vuelta en torno de la mesa hasta detenerse junto a ella. La joven no alzó la vista, ni siquiera cuando él cerró las manos sobre sus brazos y suavemente la levantó para ponerla de pie. A Sakura se le hizo imposible respirar al cerrársele la garganta de pánico. Un brazo de él la rodeó; su otra mano le alzó la barbilla. Sakura mantuvo baja la mirada.

-Te deseo. Mírame, Sakura –dijo él. Su voz era hipnótica; su aliento le acariciaba los labios-. No somos extraños. Ya me conoces íntimamente. ¿Compartirás mi cama, mi camarote? Yo te trataré como a una reina. Te amaré tan cabalmente que no advertirás el transcurrir de las semanas. ¡Mírame!

Ella apretó más los párpados. La pasión del príncipe devastaba sus sentidos. Dentro de un instante él la besaría y ella moriría.

-¿Al menos me responderás? Ambos sabemos que hallaste placer en mis brazos. Déjame ser otra vez tu amante, pequeña.

-¿Y si hay un hijo?

No era eso lo que Sasuke esperaba oír, pero la pregunta no le desagradó. Y bien, ella era cautelosa. Podía ser tan cautelosa como gustara, mientras al final dijera "sí". Pero era la primera vez que le preguntaban por hijos.

En Rusia se daba por sentado que el padre se ocuparía del sustento de sus bastardos. No era algo en lo cual él pensara, ya que siempre tenía cuidado de no procrear descendientes indeseados. A diferencia de su padre y su hermano, él no quería que un hijo suyo fuese tachado de bastardo. Y sin embargo, la noche anterior no había sido cuidadoso. No volvería a descuidarse así, pero eso nada tenía que ver. Ella quería la verdad.

-Si hay un hijo, no le faltará nada. Os mantendré a ambos, a ti y a él, durante el resto de vuestras vidas. O si lo prefieres, me llevaré al niño y yo mismo lo criaré. Sería decisión tuya, Sakura.

-Eso es muy generoso, supongo, pero me pregunto por qué no mencionas el matrimonio. Pero claro que nunca has llegado a responder si estabas casado o no ¿verdad?

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

La repentina brusquedad del todo del príncipe quebró la fantasía.

-Olvidas quién soy –dijo ella.

-Sí, olvido quién dices ser. Una dama esperaría matrimonio, ¿o no?. Pero eso, querida mía, debo rechazarlo. Y ahora respóndeme.

Esos últimos insultos rompieron el muro de contención del mal genio de Sakura, desencadenando una verdadera inundación.

-¡No, no, no y no! –De un empellón se apartó de él y se abalanzó en torno de la mesa hasta que pudo mirarlo con esa barrera protectora entre ambos-. ¡No a todo! Dios mío, yo sabía que tramabas algo con esa primera sugerencia tuya, pero no pensé que fueses tan despreciable. Y pensar que te creí sincero al ofrecer un "arreglo aceptable".

La frustración aguijoneó el mal genio del propio Sasuke. El cuerpo le palpitaba de anhelo mientras ella daba rienda suelta a otra rabieta. Al cuerno con ella, y al cuerno con esa charada suya.

-Se te han dado alternativas, Sakura. Elige una, no me importa cuál. – Y en ese momento no le importaba-. ¿Y bien?

Sakura se irguió en toda su estatura, apretando con los dedos el borde de la mesa. Estaba otra vez calmada, pero esa calma era engañosa. Sus ojos la desmentían.

-Eres detestable, Uchiha. ¿Ser dama de compañía de tu hermana, cuando dirijo no una sola casa, sino dos; cuando desde hace varios años soy administradora de los bienes de mi padre, además de su consejera comercial? Lo ayudo a escribir sus discursos, agasajo a sus camaradas políticos, vigilo sus inversiones. Soy versada en filosofía, política, matemáticas, crianza de animales y domino cinco idiomas. Tras una pausa, decidió arriesgar. –Pero si tu hermana es aunque sea la mitad de culta, accederé a tu absurda propuesta.

-Rusia no es partidaria de convertir a sus mujeres en literatas, como evidentemente lo son los ingleses –se mofó él-. Pero claro está, poco de lo que afirmas puede demostrarse, ¿verdad?

-No tengo que demostrar nada. Sé quién soy. Reflexiona sobre lo que me estás haciendo pasar, Uchiha. Llegará el día en que compruebes que te digo la verdad. Ahora haces caso omiso de las consecuencias, pero entonces no podrás hacerlo. De eso te doy mi palabra.

El puño de Sasuke golpeó la mesa con violencia, haciéndole dar un salto para apartarse de ella. La luz de las velas vaciló. La copa del príncipe se derramó. La de ella, todavía llena, esparció champaña sobre el mantel.

-¡Eso es para tu verdad, tus consecuencias y tu palabra! Más vale que te preocupes por el aquí y ahora. Elige o yo lo haré por ti.

-¿Me obligarás a ir a tu cama?

-No, pero tampoco quiero que se desperdicien tus talentos cuando podrías ser útil. Mi hermana te necesita; la servirás.

-¿Y si no, me harás flagelar?

-No hacen falta medidas tan dramáticas. Unos días de encierro y estarás contenta de servir.

-No cuentes con eso Uchiha. Estaba preparada para eso.

-¿A pan y agua? –insistió él, poniéndola a prueba.

La joven se puso rígida, pero su respuesta fue automática y daba la medida de su desprecio.

-Si eso te place.

Dulce Jesús, ella tenía respuesta para todo. Pero con empecinamiento y baladronadas no llegaría muy lejos.

Sasuke ya había perdido la paciencia, sus planes reducidos a cero. La ira lo decidió.

-Sea pues. ¡Kakashi! –gritó; la puerta se abrió casi instantáneamente-. Llévatela.

Mientras Sakura pasaba la velada con Sasuke, había reacondicionado su camarote. Aún estaban allí los baúles, que eran muchos, pero se los había apartado empujándolos contra la pared. Su ropera era un baúl; otro baúl su silla y otro, su mesa. Una celda muy incómoda, en verdad. Si Sakura no detestaba todavía su prisión, sí llegó a odiar esa hamaca en los días siguientes. Cuatro veces cayó al suelo antes de darse por vencida y dormir donde se había desplomado.

Sakura siempre había soñado con viajar, desde que a los diez años había ido con su familia a Escocia para la boda de cierta prima lejana. Había descubierto entonces que le gustaba navegar.

A diferencia de su hermana y su madre, había disfrutado a bordo, sintiéndose más saludable que nunca. A esa edad ya estaba muy inmersa en la vasta gama de estudios que su padre le permitía emprender. Había querido visitar los países sobre los cuales estaba aprendiendo. Fue un sueño que nunca se hizo realidad.

Hasta había considerado seriamente las propuestas matrimoniales de varios dignatarios extranjeros a quienes había conocido en el palacio, debito tan sólo a su deseo de viajar. Pero una aceptación habría significado marcharse para siempre de Inglaterra, y ella no era tan audaz como para hacerlo.

Fueron esos sus únicos ofrecimientos de matrimonio. Habría podido haber otros, pero ella no alentaba a que la cortejaran. Y sin estímulo alguno, los ingleses la hallaban demasiado formidable, demasiado competente…acaso temían competir. No era que ella no se viese casada tarde o temprano. Simplemente, no había sido el momento adecuado para eso. Después de una sola temporada frívola, había servido a la reina durante un año. Tal vez habría seguido disfrutando de la vida en la corte si su madre no hubiese muerto. Pero así fue, y Sakura la reemplazó como la única persona en la familia a quien todos llevaban a sus problemas, incluyendo a su madre.

Pero aun cuando la casa habría caído en el caso sin ella, había pensado casarse. Sólo había querido tener a Hinata decorosamente casada antes, y a Kiba lo bastante sofrenado como para llevar en parte la carga. Entonces habría hecho un esfuerzo por encontrar marido.

A raíz de su pérdida de la virginidad, era probable que debiera conformarse con un cazafortunas por marido. Empero, eso estaba bien. Comprar un marido era cosa habitual. Si ella hubiera abrigado la esperanza de casarse por amor, probablemente estaría destrozada. Era una suerte que ella fuese demasiado práctica para tan estúpidos sueños.

Pero su único sueño se había hecho realidad. Se le estaba imponiendo aquello para lo cual jamás había tenido tiempo. Estaba viajando. Navegaba en un barco rumbo a un país extranjero. Y no hubiese sido normal si no hubiera sentido algún grado de excitación mezclada con todas sus otras emociones. Tal vez Rusia no hubiese aparecido en su itinerario imaginario, pero claro que tampoco habría optado por viajar prácticamente como una prisionera.

Lo más práctico sería sacar el mejor partido posible. Estaba en su naturaleza el hacer precisamente eso. Y podía si no hubiese sido por esas necias emociones que pugnaba contra sus inclinaciones naturales.

El orgullo se había convertido en su peor enemigo. Le seguía de cerca esta irrazonable terquedad de la cual ni siquiera ella había advertido que era capaz. La injusticia la tornaba inflexible, la cólera servía únicamente para mortificarse. Al fin y al cabo, ceder costaría tan sólo un poco de orgullo. Ni siquiera necesitaba hacerlo con elegancia. Se lo llamaba "rendirse bajo coacción". Las personas lo hacían constantemente, en todos los ámbitos de la vida.

Si tenía que obligársele a hacer algo, Dios santo, ¿por qué no algo en lo cual ella habría encontrado inmenso placer? ¿Por qué el príncipe tenía que elegir por ella, quitándole la única alternativa a la cual ella habría cedido con gusto al final? ¿Por qué lo rechazaba ella, en primer lugar? Otras mujeres aceptaban amantes. Un amorío, así lo llamaban. Se lo debía denominar con más justeza un asunto carnal. Lujuria envuelta en un bonito paquete. Pero fuera lo que fuese, ella sentía todos los síntomas. Tanto le atraía ese hombre, que ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad en su presencia.

Y él la deseaba. ¡Qué fantasía increíble! Este príncipe de cuento de hadas, este pelinegro la deseaba. A ella. Eso hacía vacilar su mente; eso desafiaba a la razón. Y ella se negaba. ¡Mentecata estúpida!

Eso pensamientos llenaban sus horas de vigilia y no hacían más que aumentar su sensación de frustración. Pero ella sabía cómo ponerle fin. Bastaba que hiciera de criada para la bella princesa. En eso no había ninguna dificultad. Entonces ella estaría libre en el barco; podría vislumbrar litorales de otros países, observar como el sol salía y se ponía en el mar; en fin, disfrutar del viaje.

Pese a que aborrecía la idea de oficiar de criada, sabía que eventualmente podía hacerlo. A ese respecto, el príncipe era perspicaz. Sólo en cierta medida podía soportar su propia compañía sin tener absolutamente nada que hacer. Hasta la ropa que ella debía modificar había sido retirada y se le había dado a otras para que trabajaran en ella. Con las manos y la mente ociosa, se entontecía de aburrimiento.

Al parecer, el príncipe no estaba tomando mejor que ella el confinamiento de Sakura.

Lida fue la primera en hacerle percibir el ataque de conciencia del príncipe. Al menos eso era lo que Sakura presumía que debía ser, pues la jovencita juraba que el negro humos del príncipe se disiparía si tan sólo Sakura fuese razonable y accediera a lo que él quería. Lida no sabía qué era lo que él quería, pero en cuanto a ella se refería, nada podía ser tan terrible ni digno de suscitar su cólera, porque cuando él estaba enfurecido, todos sufrían.

Sakura nada decía a esto. No se defendía, no ofrecía razones ni presentaba excusas. Tampoco se mofaba. El primer día de su encierro percibió el silencio y supo que algo andaba definitivamente mal. Era algo horripilante, como si ella fuese la única persona viva en todo el barco,. Y sin embargo, le bastaba abrir su puerta para ver sus dos guardias sentados en el corredor, bien vivos, aunque totalmente silenciosos.

Shizune fue más explícita todavía ese mismo día, más tarde.

-No pregunto que has hecho para desagradar al príncipe. Yo sabía que era inevitable.

Eso era demasiado interesante para dejarlo pasar.

-¿Por qué?

-Nunca ha conocido a nadie como tú, Sakura... Tienes un carácter que iguala al de él. Esto no es tan malo, creo yo. El pierde interés muy pronto con casi todas las mujeres, pero tú eres diferente.

-¿Entonces, basta con que yo haga eso para lograr que él pierda interés por mí? ¿Tener controlado mi mal genio?

Shizune sonrió.

-¿Tú quieres que él pierda interés? No, no contestes. No te creeré.

Sakura desaprobó esto.

-Te agradezco la comida, Shizune, pero realmente no tengo ganas de hablar sobre tu príncipe.

-No pensé que las tuvieras. Pero esto debe decirse, porque lo que hagas no sólo te afecta a ti, sino a todos nosotros.

-Eso es absurdo.

-¿Ah, sí? Todos somos conscientes de que tú eres la causa del mal humor actual de

Sasuke. En Rusia, cuando se pone de talante sombrío, no importa tanto. Se va a sus clubes, a fiestas. Bebe, juega, pelea. Desahoga su mal humor con desconocidos. Pero en el barco no hay salido. Nadie se atreve a elevar la voz por encima de un susurro. Su talante afecta a todos, nos deprime.

-No es nada más que un hombre.

-Para ti no es nada más que un hombre. Para nosotros es más. En nuestro fuero íntimo sabemos que no hay nada que temer. Es un buen hombre y lo amamos. Pero cientos de años de saber que un solo hombre tiene el poder de la vida y la muerte, son miedos que no se desconocen fácilmente.

Sasuke no es así, pero igual sigue siendo el amo. Si él no es dichoso, ¿cómo puede serlo cualquiera de nosotros, quienes lo servimos?

Shizune tenía más que decir cada vez que venía. Y Sakura recibía con agrado esas estimulantes conversaciones que aliviaban el aburrimiento. Pero no estaba dispuesta a aceptar responsabilidad por lo que estaba pasando fuera de su reducido camarote. Si los criados de Sasuke tenían miedo de convertirse en blanco del mal humor de él, ¿qué le importaba a ella? Había defendido sus derechos. No habría podido hacer otra cosa. Si se ponía de mal talante el príncipe, eso en secreto la alegraba. Sin embargo, era pésimo por parte de él asustar tanto a sus criados, que acudían a suplicarle a ella para que se reconciliase con él. ¿Acaso debía ella dejar de lado sus principios por personas que le eran prácticamente desconocidas?

Pero entonces, al tercer día, llegó Kakashi, lo cual obligó a Sakura a reevaluar su posición. Si él podía humillares, aunque rígidamente, cuando Sakura sabía cuánta antipatía le tenía, ¿cómo podía ella seguir aferrándose a su orgullo tan egoístamente? No obstante, él le brindó la excusa que ella necesitaba para ceder.

-El príncipe cometió un error. Lo sabe, esta es la razón por la cual su cólera se dirige contra sí mismo y empeora en vez de mejorar. Como jamás ha tenido intención alguna de tratarte como prisionera, sin duda presupuso que la amenaza de tal tratamiento sería lo único necesario para doblegarte a su voluntad. Pero subestimó tu resistencia a sus peticiones. Empero, compréndelo, ahora es una cuestión de orgullo; para un hombre, aplacarse y admitir que se equivoca es más duro que para una mujer.

-Para algunas mujeres.

-Quizá, pero ¿qué puede costarte servir a la princesa, cuando no lo sabrá ninguno de tus parientes? Cada día que pasas en este camarote, el humor de él se hace más sombrío. ¿Lo meditarás, por favor?

Era dos palabras mágicas, "por favor", especialmente viniendo de Hatake, pero Sakura no estaba lista para sacarlo todavía del atolladero.

-¿Por qué no puede meditar él? ¿Por qué debo ser yo quien ceda?

-El es príncipe –declaró simplemente Kakashi, pero ya había perdido la paciencia con ella-. Virgen María, si hubiese sabido que tu comportamiento podía tener semejante efecto en él, me habría arriesgado a enemistarme con él en Londres y le habría encontrado alguna otra mujer. Pero el te deseaba a ti, y yo quise evitar que ocurriera precisamente esto. Fue un error. Lo lamento verdaderamente, pero lo hecho, hecho está. ¿No ves la posibilidad de cooperar al menos un poco? ¿O acaso te parece que fracasarías en la tarea?

-No seas absurdo. Lo que la princesa requeriría de una criada no puede ser tan diferente de lo que yo requeriría de una de las mías.

-¿Dónde está entonces el problema? ¿No dices que has servido a tu reina?

-Eso fue un honor.

-Servir a la princesa Ino también lo es.

-¡De ninguna manera! No cuando yo soy su igual.

El rostro de Kakashi enrojeció entonces de ira.

-En tal caso, tal vez te cuadre mejor la otra sugerencia del príncipe.

Y dicho esto se fue, dejándola tan enrojecida como él.

-Quiero ver al señor Hatake.

Sakura miró a un guardia y al otro. Los rostros vacíos, faltos de entendimiento, eran idénticos.

Cada día, una pareja diferente de guardias se sentaba al otro lado de la puerta de Sakura, que no se cerraba con llave. Ese día eran dos cosacos, quienes evidentemente no entendían francés. Ella repitió su petición esta vez en alemán, luego en holandés, en inglés y por último, desesperada, en español. Nada. Los guardias se limitaban a mirarla fijamente, sin moverse de sus puestos.

Ella se sintió tan frustrada que habló en voz alta:

-Todos quieren que cedas, Sakura, pero ¿acaso te lo facilitan?

Debería olvidarlo y basta. ¿Y qué si se había atormentado la noche entera para llegar a esa decisión? Ese no era más que el cuarto día de su encierro. Podía resistir mucho tiempo más, aunque Shizune no le llevara comida a escondidas. Pero, además, estaba la excusa a la cual se aferraba. Cedería, no por sí misma, sino por el bien de otras personas.

_Mentirosa. Quieres salir de ese camarote. Es así de simple._

Hizo un intento más, antes de que su orgullo se reafirmara.

-Ha-take –dijo, usando las manos para describirlo-. ¿Me entienden? Un tipo grandote. El servidor de Uchiha.

Al oír el nombre del príncipe, los dos cosacos revivieron. Sus rostros se iluminaron con sonrisas. Uno de ellos se incorporó con tal rapidez, que casi se cayó. De inmediato partió por el corredor hacia el camarote de Sasuke.

Sakura sintió pánico.

-¡No! ¡No quiero hablar con él, idiota!

Antes de que el guardia llegara a la puerta de Sasuke, esta se abrió y salió el príncipe.

Por encima de la cabeza del cosaco, la mirada del príncipe se clavó en la suya mientras escuchaba la perorata del guardia, no en ruso, sino en algún otro idioma que Sakura no había oído jamás. Experimentó grandes deseos de retirarse tras la puerta de su camarote. No había pensado hablar con Sasuke. Se había propuesto comunicar su decisión a Kakashi, para que él pudiera decírselo al príncipe y ella no tuviera que volver a verlo. Había vencido él, y la inglesa no tenía ganas de verlo deleitarse por su victoria.

Pero ella no era cobarde. Viéndolo acercarse, resistió a pie firme.

-¿Quería ver a Kakashi?

Los ojos de la joven se dilataron.

-Vaya, esos... esos…–Miró con furia a los guardias que permanecían a respetuosa distancia.

-¿Así que me han entendido todo?

-Saben algo de francés, pero no lo suficiente...

-No me digas –se mofó ella-. Igual que el capitán, ¿cierto?

El príncipe la observó con expresión totalmente vacía de emociones.

-Tal vez pueda ayudarte yo.-No –repuso ella con demasiada presteza-. Sí. No.

-Si puedes decidirte...

-Está bien –replicó ella secamente-. Iba a dar el mensaje al señor Hatake, pero ya que estás aquí, tanto da que te lo diga yo misma. Acepto tus condiciones, Uchiha –anunció.

Sasuke la miró simplemente con fijeza. Un ardiente color rosado empezó a teñir las mejillas de la mujer

-¿Me has oído?

-Sí. –La sorpresa de Sasuke era muy evidente; su sonrisa era casi cegadora por lo radiante-. Es que no esperaba... quiero decir, había empezado a pensar que...

Guardó silencio, ya que se le trababa la lengua, lo cual era una experiencia totalmente nueva para él. Y aún no encontraba palabras. Dulce Jesús, él que iba precisamente a hablar con ella, a pedirle que olvidara sus estúpidas exigencias, y ella hacía esto. Aún debería él decirle que lo olvidara, que él había sido un grosero al tratar de obligarla a hacer algo, y sin embargo... sin embargo era demasiado placentera la sensación de ganarle esta batalla. Y en verdad le parecía haber librado una batalla esos últimos cuatro días, con su propia conciencia, con su propio carácter.

Antes, nunca había tratado tan implacablemente a ninguna mujer, y todo porque la deseaba mientras ella no quería saber nada con él. Empero, ella cedía, cuando él se había convencido de que jamás lo haría y que no tenía objeto seguir tratando de someterla a su voluntad. Entonces, aún había, después de todo, esperanzas de que ella sucumbiera tarde o temprano a sus necesidades más personales.

-¿Te interpreto correctamente, Sakura? ¿Ahora accedes a trabajar para mí?

En fin, tú sabías que él pondría el dedo en la llaga, ¿no, Sakura? Esta era la mismísima razón por la cual no querías verlo... Escucha cómo te late el corazón y sabrás la otra razón.

-No sé si lo llamaría trabajar –repuso Sakura, tensa-. Ayudaré a tu hermana porque, al parecer, ella lo necesita. A tu hermana, Uchiha –subrayó -no a ti.

-Es igual, puesto que yo pago sus gastos...

-¿Sus gastos? ¿Acaso vas a mencionar el dinero otra vez?

Sasuke había estado a punto de hacerlo. Trabajando para él, ella ganaría diez veces lo que habría podido percibir en Inglaterra por el mismo trabajo. Cualquier otra mujer querría saber eso. Pero el sesgo de la mirada de Sakura le aconsejó no mencionárselo a ella.

-Muy bien, que no se hable de jornales –aceptó Sasuke-. Pero siento curiosidad, Sakura... ¿Por qué has cambiado de idea?

Ella respondió a la pregunta del príncipe con una propia:

-¿Por qué has estado de tan pésimo humor estos últimos días?

-¿Cómo lo... qué diablos tiene eso que ver con esto?

-Nada, probablemente, salvo que se me dijo que yo era la causa. No di crédito a eso ni por un instante, por supuesto, pero además se me dijo que, en el barco, todos andaban de puntillas debido a tu mal genio. Eso es realmente insensible por tu parte, Uchiha. Tu gente se esfuerza tanto por complacerte, aun en detrimento de otras personas, y tú, fíjate, ni siquiera te das cuenta de que los vuelves locos de miedo. ¿O acaso lo sabías y simplemente no te importaba?

Mucho antes de que Sakura terminara, él arrugaba la frente.

-¿Ya has terminado de criticarme?

Los ojos de la joven se dilataron de fingida inocencia.

-Me has preguntado por qué he cambiado de idea, ¿verdad? Sólo trataba de explicar...

Sasuke comprendió entonces que ella lo aguijoneaba deliberadamente.

-¿Así que has capitulado por el bien de mis criados, verdad? Si hubiera sabido que serías tan noble, querida mía, habría hecho caso omiso de las necesidades de mi hermana he insistido en que te ocuparas en cambio de la mías.

-¡Si serás...!

-Vamos, vamos –la amonestó él, con su buen humor lo bastante restaurado como para burlarse de ella-. Recuerda tu sacrificio antes de hacer nada que pudiera provocar otra vez mi mal genio.

-¡Vete al demonio!

Echando atrás la cabeza, el príncipe rió con regocijo. Cómo contradecía la furia de ella su apariencia. Qué dulce inocencia aparentaba en su vestido rosa y blanco de seda ondulada, de pudoroso cuello alto y sin adornos, su cabello sujeto atrás con una simple cinta, como lo llevaría una niña. Y sin embargo tenía los labios apretados, sus ojos verdes y su barbilla sobresalía amenazadoramente. ¿Realmente le había preocupado a él que su tratamiento insensible pudiera quebrar los estimulantes bríos de la joven inglesa? Habría debido saber que no era así.

Ya sin reír, pero sonriendo todavía, Sasuke sostuvo la mirada furiosa de Sakura y se encontró una vez más atrapado por el curioso efecto que ella siempre parecía tener en él.

-¿Sabes que este carácter tuyo me excita?

-No puedo decir lo mismo del tuyo... –empezó la joven, pero calló repentinamente al comprender el sentido de sus palabras.

Su corazón pareció dar un vuelco. Se le cortó la respiración. Quedó hipnotizada viendo como los ojos del príncipe se tornaban más negros. Y cuando la mano de Sasuke se deslizó suavemente sobre su cuello, bajo la cabellera, y la atrajo lentamente hacia sí, quedó indefensa para impedir lo que sabía que sobrevendría.

Tan pronto como los labios del hombre tocaron los de ella, Sakura volvió a experimentar cada sensación erótica que había tenido cuando estaba bajo la influencia de aquella exótica droga. Se le volvieron de mantequilla las piernas, de blanda masa la mente. Sin trabas, la lengua de Sasuke se deslizó entre los dientes de la mujer para explorar lentamente su boca: el calor se encendió en la entrepierna de Sakura. Instintivamente lanzó hacia delante las caderas, sin estímulo alguno de él. A decir verdad, Sasuke seguía sujetándola tan sólo por el cuello. Era ella quien apretaba su cuerpo contra el del hombre, anhelando el contacto, anhelando...

La reacción de la joven hacia él asombró totalmente a Sasuke. Había esperado batir de brazos y piernas, no que el cuerpo de la mujer se volviera blando y dócil. Debería haberla besado antes, en vez de tratar de convencerla para que se acostara con él, lo cual, según indicaba su firme resistencia hacia él, era el único modo en que podría lograrlo.

Qué estúpido había sido. No la había situado en esa bien conocida categoría de mujeres que decían no cuando en realidad querían decir sí. Y sin embargo... sin embargo no había remilgos en Sakura. En sus fogosas emociones no había simulación alguna. Ella no estaba entre las mujeres ladinas y embusteras a las que estaba habituado, y eso lo dejaba sumido en la confusión, aunque le encantaba su repentina buena suerte.

Cuando el beso terminó, Sakura se sintió desolada. Sasuke deslizó la mano por la mejilla de ella, y tal como lo hiciera aquella noche funesta, ella apoyó la mejilla en la palma del ruso, sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía. Fue al oír que él contenía bruscamente el aliento por el tierno gesto de ella cuando Sakura recuperó su sano juicio. Abrió los ojos a la realidad y gimió apesadumbrada, al mismo tiempo que se ponía velozmente en movimiento. Puso las manos de plano sobre el pecho de Sasuke y empujó con fuerza. El príncipe no se movió siquiera, pero como no la tenía sujeta en modo alguno, ella estuvo a punto de caer por su propio impulso. Retrocedió a su propio camarote. La distancia que hubo entre ellos era cuanto necesitaba la joven para recuperar el control, pese a que aún le latía el pulso con celeridad.

Lo miró con furia y, cuando él dio un paso hacia ella, alzó una mano diciendo:

-No te acerques más, Uchiha.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo hagas, y basta. Y no te atrevas a intentar eso otra vez.

-¿Por qué?

-Mal rayo te parte con tus porqués. ¡Porque no quiero que lo hagas, por eso!

Sasuke no llegó más lejos de la puerta. Allí se apoyó en el marco, cruzando los brazos sobre su ancho pecho mientras estudiaba a la joven pensativo.

Ella estaba aturdida. Qué bueno. Además estaba nerviosa y acaso un poco asustada también, lo cual daba al príncipe una sensación de poderío que no había experimentado antes en presencia de ella.

Tontuela... ¿Por qué era tan renuente a gozar de los placeres de la carne? Pero él había aprendido en ese encuentro algo que lo satisfaría por el momento. Después de todo, ella no era indiferente hacia él. Había en esa mujer una pasión que no requería ningún afrodisíaco para aflorar. Tan sólo necesitaba un suave contacto, y habría otras oportunidades... de eso se ocuparía él.

-Muy bien, Sakura, me has convencido de que aborreces los besos –dijo en tono risueño, pues ambos sabían cuán ridícula era tal afirmación-. Ven conmigo, pues, y te presentará a mi hermana. No me temes ahora realmente, ¿o sí? –agregó al ver que ella no se movía.

Sakura se erizó, porque él tampoco se había movido aún.

-No, pero si quieres que vaya contigo, será mejor que vayas tú delante.

Sasuke rió, pero al seguirlo por el corredor, ella creyó oírle decir:

-Tú ganas esta vez, pequeña, pero no prometo ser siempre tan obsequioso en cuanto a tus deseos.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo 5, ya tengo iniciado el capítulo 6, espero algunos Reviews para mínimo darme ánimos para adaptarla y actualizar el fic. Nos vemos en el capítulo 6. =)**

_**PD. Mañana es martes de manga! SASUSAKU *-* 3**_


	6. Capítulo 6

**Perdón por la tardanza, motivos y explicaciones al final del capítulo.**

**Los dejo con el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

Lo miró con furia y, cuando él dio un paso hacia ella, alzó una mano diciendo:

-No te acerques más, Uchiha.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo hagas, y basta. Y no te atrevas a intentar eso otra vez.

-¿Por qué?

-Mal rayo te parte con tus porqués. ¡Porque no quiero que lo hagas, por eso!

Sasuke no llegó más lejos de la puerta. Allí se apoyó en el marco, cruzando los brazos sobre su ancho pecho mientras estudiaba a la joven pensativo.

Ella estaba aturdida. Qué bueno. Además estaba nerviosa y acaso un poco asustada también, lo cual daba al príncipe una sensación de poderío que no había experimentado antes en presencia de ella.

Tontuela... ¿Por qué era tan renuente a gozar de los placeres de la carne? Pero él había aprendido en ese encuentro algo que lo satisfaría por el momento. Después de todo, ella no era indiferente hacia él. Había en esa mujer una pasión que no requería ningún afrodisíaco para aflorar. Tan sólo necesitaba un suave contacto, y habría otras oportunidades... de eso se ocuparía él.

-Muy bien, Sakura, me has convencido de que aborreces los besos –dijo en tono risueño, pues ambos sabían cuán ridícula era tal afirmación-. Ven conmigo, pues, y te presentará a mi hermana. No me temes ahora realmente, ¿o sí? –agregó al ver que ella no se movía.

Sakura se erizó, porque él tampoco se había movido aún.

-No, pero si quieres que vaya contigo, será mejor que vayas tú delante.

Sasuke rió, pero al seguirlo por el corredor, ella creyó oírle decir:

-Tú ganas esta vez, pequeña, pero no prometo ser siempre tan obsequioso en cuanto a tus deseos.

-¿Ella, Sasuke? ¿Piensas que no he oído hablar de ella? ¿Crees que no sé que es la putilla a quien recogiste de la calle esa tarde en Londres? ¿Esto me das como dama de compañía?

Así fue recibida Sakura por Ino Uchiha después de que Sasuke las presentó y explicó la presencia de Sakura. La joven rusa la había mirado una sola vez antes de ignorarla y atacar a su hermano como si este le hubiese propinado el más horrendo insulto.

La insultada era ahora Sakura: y sin embargo, cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa de oír que difamaban su persona, reaccionó al desdén de la princesa de modo inusitado. Se puso delante de Sasuke, quien mostraba todos los signos de perder los estribos en pocos segundos, y cuando Ino ya no podía ignorarla más, sonrió diciendo:

-Mi estimada joven, si no fuese yo una dama y, además, de temperamento moderado, tal vez me viese tentada a atontarla a bofetadas por sus modales ofensivos, por no hablar ya de su menosprecio hacia mí. Pero como es obvio que la han informado mal a mi respecto, supongo que debo ser tolerante e indulgente. Pero pongamos algo en claro. No soy una ramera, princesa. Y nadie me está dando a usted, como lo expresa con tanta arrogancia. He accedido a ayudarla porque evidentemente no es usted capaz de desenvolverse sola. Pero eso lo entiendo perfectamente. Vaya, míreme. Sin mi propia dama de compañía conmigo en este viaje, no he podido hacer nada con mi cabello, y vestirse es tedioso sin un poco de ayuda. Ya ve entonces que sí entiendo su dilema, y como no tengo nada mejor que hacer...

Sakura podría haber continuado con su sutil sarcasmo, pero estaba demasiado próxima a la risa al ver la expresión sorprendida de la princesa y, además, se había hecho entender. Faltaba ver si eso serviría de algo.

Tras ella, Sasuke se acercó y se inclinó para susurrar:

-¿Temperamento tolerante, Sakura? ¿Cuándo podré conocer a esa mujer a quien has descrito?

La inglesa se apartó de él con presteza antes de volverse para agraciarlo con la misma sonrisa falsa que había brindado a la princesa.

-Sabes, Uchiha, no creo que tu hermana esté tan desvalida como sugeriste. Parece muy capaz de...

-No se dé tanta prisa –interrumpió Ino, temiendo haber ido demasiado lejos y estar a punto de perder a una criada supuestamente competente, cosa que ella necesitaba desesperadamente-. Pensé que tendría que entrenarla, como haría con las servidoras de Sasuke, pero si es una dama, como dice, eso será innecesario.

Acepto su ayuda. Y, Sasuke... te agradezco que pensaras en mí.

Irritaba a Ino el tener que decir siquiera eso a cualquiera de los dos. Aún estaba furiosa con su hermano por arrastrarla de regreso a su tierra y por sus amenazas acerca de un futuro esposo. Tener que darle las gracias por algo en ese momento contrariaba sus inclinaciones. ¡Y la inglesa! Ino sentía hervirle la sangre.

Sin duda Sasuke estaba cansado de esa putilla y por eso se la encajaba a ella.

¡Así que una dama! Pero era posible que supiese más acerca de atender a una dama que los demás criados de Sasuke, y por eso podría ser útil. Empero, Ino no olvidaría el insulto que le había propinado esa _campesina._

-Los dejaré entonces, para que se conozcan mejor –dijo Sasuke.

La sonrisa de Ino no llegaba a sus ojos. La expresión de Sakura habría sido vacua, salvo por la línea tensa de su boca.

Sasuke sabía que podía ser difícil entenderse con su hermana. Y había presenciado de primera mano el mal genio de Sakura. Tal vez no habría debido juntar a esas dos, pero hecho estaba. Si no daba resultado, pues aún quedaba la segunda alternativa para Sakura.

La mirada que le lanzó Sasuke poco antes de salir advirtió a Sakura lo que él había estado pensando. Quería que ella fracasara. Lo ansiaba. ¡Qué canalla! Pues ella no fracasaría. Aunque le costara la vida, sería amable con esa niña malcriada y antipática.

Esa decisión menguó después de escuchar la larga lista de obligaciones que Ino tenía pensadas para ella. Debía ocuparse del baño de la princesa, su aseo, sus ropas, sus comidas. Esa muchacha quería monopolizar todos sus momentos de vigilia, hasta hacerla posar para un retrato, lo cual sorprendió verdaderamente a Sakura. Ino se consideraba una artista de talento, y su pintura era lo único que tenía para ocuparse durante el viaje.

-Lo llamara "La Flor de cerezo" –dijo Ino refiriéndose al retrato.

-¿Me compara usted con una flor de cerezo?

Ino se regocijó ante la oportunidad que se le ofrecía, una ocasión de menospreciar a aquella mujer.

-Pues, ciertamente no es ninguna rosa. Sí, una flor de cerezo un poco seca, con ese cabello opaco... aunque sí tiene ojos vivaces, de un verde muy intenso –admitió al verlos dilatarse.

En realidad tenía ojos hermosos, admitió para sí Ino, y un rostro que tal vez no fuese bonito en el sentido clásico, pero sin duda era interesante. A decir verdad, sería un desafío pintarla. Cuanto más la miraba Ino con ojos de artista, en vez de hacerlo con inquina, más la entusiasmaba ese desafío.

-¿Tienes un vestido rosa? –inquirió-. Debes hacerte con un vestido rosa, ¿entiendes? Por el efecto de la flor de cerezo.

Mantén la calma, Sakura. Te está aguijoneando y no es realmente muy hábil. Poco te ha costado poner en su sitio a otras mejores que ella.

-No tengo ningún vestido rosa, princesa. Tendrá usted que improvisar o acaso imaginar...

-No, debo verlo... pero ¡por supuesto! Usarás un vestido mío.

Hablaba en serio.

-No, no haré tal cosa –respondió Sakura, tiesa.

-Pero debes hacerlo. Has accedido a que yo te pinte.

-No he accedido, princesa. Usted lo dio por sentado.

-Por favor.

Esta palabra sorprendió a las dos. Ino apartó la vista para ocultar un rubor revelador, asombrada no tanto por haber suplicado a aquella mujer, sino porque el retrato se hubiera vuelto de pronto tan importante para ella. Sería lo más dificultoso que había hecho en su vida, no como esos recipientes con fruta o esos prados salpicados de flores silvestres, donde una escena se parecía tanto a otro, ni los pocos retratos de amigas suyas que había hecho, donde el ser rubias y bonitas constituía también uniformidad. No, aquí tenía como tema algo original. Simplemente tenía que pintarla.

Al verla ruborizarse, Sakura se sintió como una zorra mezquina. Se estaba negando a hacer lo único que, en realidad, no le molestaría hacer. Qué mala voluntad. ¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué la princesa era consentida y decía cosas que probablemente no sintiera? ¿O porque era la hermana de Sasuke y decirle que no era como decírselo a él, un placer?

-Muy bien, princesa. Posaré para usted algunas horas al día –aceptó Sakura-. Pero debo insistir en un lapso similar para mí misma.

Con las demás tareas se las arreglaría según se presentaran. En ese momento no tenía objeto entrar en una discusión (no le frotaría la espalda a nadie) cuando tenía esta oportunidad de llegar a conocer a Ino cuando tuviera las uñas enfundadas.

Esa tarde se desencadenó la primera de varias tormentas con las que el barco se toparía en las semanas venideras. No fue una tempestad violenta, apenas un fastidio para casi todos los que iban a bordo, en particular Ino. Se adaptaba bien al viaje por par, salvo en esas circunstancias, como admitía sin vacilar. El mayor movimiento del buque la envió directamente a la cama.

Sakura salió del camarote de la princesa decidida a ver qué podía hacer con respecto a lavar y planchar varios vestidos, incluyendo uno rosado que, según habían resuelto ambas, iría muy bien para el retrato. Después tendría para sí misma el resto de la tarde. Lo mal era que no sabía nada de nada sobre lavar y planchar ropa.

Pero Ino había insistido en que los sirvientes de Sasuke, acostumbrados sólo a ocuparse de un hombre, no sabían nada de atavíos femeninos y estropearían todo aquello que tocaran.

-Y lo mismo haré yo.

-¿Mi señora?

Sakura se detuvo de pronto, asombrada de oírse llamar así. ¿Y por Shizune? La otra mujer la esperaba en la puerta de su propio camarote. Sonreía de oreja a oreja y hacía señas a Sakura para que se acercara. La joven lo hizo con rapidez, cuando advirtió que el corredor no era sitio para entretenerse, cuando el camarote de Sasuke estaba a pocas puertas de distancia. No tenía el propósito de volver a toparse con él allí.

-¿Cómo me ha llamado? –inquirió Sakura antes de entrar en su cuarto.

Shizune no prestó atención a la brusquedad de su tono.

-Sabemos quién es usted, mi señora. Sólo el príncipe y mi esposo lo dudan.

Que alguien la creyera fue un gran alivio, y sin embargo nada cambiaba mientras Sasuke dudara todavía.

-¿Por qué él no me cree, Shizune? Las ropas y las circunstancias no modifican lo que es una persona.

-Los rusos pueden ser intratables. Se aferran tercamente a sus primeras impresiones. Para Kakashi hay más razón aún, porque en Rusia se lo castigaría con la muerte por raptar a una aristo. Ya ve usted por qué no se atreve a admitir que usted es más de lo que él supuso al principio.

-No estamos en Rusia y yo soy inglesa –le recordó Sakura.

-Pero las costumbres rusas no se desconocen simplemente porque estemos un tiempo fuera del país. En cuanto al príncipe...–Shizune se encogió de hombros

-¿quién sabe por qué no acepta lo obvio? Es posible que opte por no tenerlo en cuenta porque no quiere que sea cierto. También es posible que la tentación que usted representa para él nuble su buen criterio.

-En otras palabras, ¿tan ocupado está urdiendo maneras de seducirme que no tiene tiempo para pensar en nada más?

El tono ofendido sorprendió a Shizune, pero al cabo de un momento no pudo contener la risa. Aunque ya sabía que no debía pensar en la inglesa basándose en otras mujeres, le seguía pareciendo increíble que Sasuke hubiese conocido finalmente a una mujer que no se enamoraba instantáneamente de él. Hasta la princesa Karin estaba locamente enamorada de él, como sabían todos excepto Sasuke. Según los criados de Karin, esta había decidido fingir indiferencia hacia Sasuke para que este la valorara mejor una vez que la conquistase.

Al ver que Sakura no apreciaba su buen humor, Shizune se puso seria.

-Lo siento, mi señora. Es sólo que... ¿verdaderamente no siente nada por el príncipe?

-Lo aborrezco –replicó Sakura sin vacilar.

-Pero ¿lo dice en serio, mi señora Sakura, o sólo su ira la lleva a...?

-¿Otra vez se pone en tela de juicio mi integridad?

-No, no, pensé tan sólo... dejémoslo ya. Pero es una pena que sienta eso, porque él está muy prendado de usted. Pero usted ya sabe eso, por supuesto.

-Si se refiere a sus intentos de embaucarme y llevarme a su cama, le aseguro que no soy estúpida, Shizune. Un hombre puede desear a una mujer a quien no respeta, a quien no conoce y ni siquiera le agrada. De no ser así, jamás se habría inventado la palabra "ramera". ¡Y no se atreva a fingir que mi franqueza la escandaliza, porque no la creeré!

-No es eso, mi señora –se apresuró a asegurar Shizune-. Es esta conclusión a la que usted llega equivocadamente. Es cierto que el príncipe es tan lujurioso como cualquier joven de su edad, y con suma frecuencia sus relaciones significan poco o nada para él. Pero usted ha sido diferente desde que la vio por primera vez. ¿Acaso cree que para él es habitual recoger a una desconocida en la calle para que comparta su lecho?

Nunca ha hecho eso antes. Usted le gusta, mi señora. Si no fuera así, no la seguiría deseando todavía. Si no fuera así, sus emociones no estarían tan cerca de la superficie en cuanto a usted se refiere. ¿No ha notado la diferencia desde que usted accedió a sus exigencias? Por eso estoy aquí, para agradecerle, en nombre de todos, cualquier sacrifico que haya tenido que hacer.

Sakura percibía la diferencia –ya nadie susurraba, desde arriba llegaban gritos y risas, aun en plena tormenta- y no podía negar que le hacía bien pensar que ella era responsable de esa vuelta a la normalidad.

Tampoco podía negar el leve estremecimiento que la había recorrido al oír a Shizune afirmar que a Sasuke le gustaba. Pero eso nada tenía que ver, ni era algo que debiera admitir ante nadie, salvo ella misma. En cuanto a su sacrificio, no era tan difícil entenderse con Ino... mientras su hermano no estuviera cerca. En cuanto a las demás alusiones, en fin, esas personas debían entender que su posición no había cambiado simplemente porque ella ya no era virgen. No toleraría una campaña para que ella aceptara acostarse con Sasuke, como había aceptado los esfuerzos de ellos por sacarla de su camarote.

-No sé cómo son las cosas en Rusia –dijo Sakura-, pero en Inglaterra una dama no espera que se le hagan otras propuestas que las de matrimonio. Su príncipe me insulta cada vez que él... cuando él...

Eso hizo gracia a Shizune.

-¿Ningún hombre le ha pedido que fuera su amante, mi señora?

-¡Claro que no!

-Es una lástima. Cuanto más se le pide eso a una, menos parece un insulto.

-Basta ya, Shizune.

Un fuerte suspiro, luego una semisonrisa dijeron a Sakura que Shizune no era de las que se rinden tan fácilmente. Pero retrocedió por el momento.

-¿Eso le ha dado la princesa? –preguntó señalando los vestidos que Sakura llevaba colgados de un brazo.

-Debo limpiarlos y plancharlos.

Shizune estuvo a punto de reír al ver la expresión de disgusto mezclado con decisión que pasó por los rasgos de Sakura.

-Por eso no debe preocuparse, señora. Se los daré a Yamato, el valet de Sasuke, y él se los devolverá aquí. No hace falta que se entere Ino.

-Sin duda él tiene ya bastante que hacer.

-En absoluto. También se ocupará de sus propias vestimentas, y usted se lo permitirá, sí, porque es quien ha tenido que atender al príncipe estos últimos cuatro días y es él quien más agradecido le está a usted por hacer las paces con él. Será un placer para él ayudarla de cualquier manera posible.

Sakura luchó contra su orgullo durante dos segundos, antes de entregar los vestidos.

-El rosado hay que ajustarlo a mis medidas.

-¿Ajá?

-La princesa quiere pintar mi retrato vestida con él.

Shizune sonrió para esconder su sorpresa. En ese entonces Ino estaba furiosa con el mundo y se desquitaba con todos. Shizune habría apostado que habría sido particularmente desagradable con la inglesita, y habría apostado además que el resultado habría sido una batalla campal.

-Debe de haber simpatizado con usted –comentó Shizune, sonriendo todavía-. Y realmente pinta muy bien. Es su pasión, superada únicamente por los hombres.

-Eso tengo entendido.

Entonces Shizune rió.

-¿Le ha hablado, pues, de sus muchos amantes?

-No, sólo del que le costó ser expulsada de Inglaterra y cuán injusto fue todo eso.

-Es muy joven. Para ella, todo aquello con lo cual discrepa es injusto, en especial su hermano. Durante toda su vida ha hecho lo que le ha apetecido. Ahora, repentinamente, le tiran de las riendas y ella, naturalmente, protesta.

-Se lo deberían haber hecho antes. Tal promiscuidad es inaudita en Inglaterra.

Shizune se encogió de hombros.

-Los rusos ven esas cosas de manera diferente. Usted tiene una reina que vería con malos ojos tales cosas. Nosotros tenemos una zarina que estableció la moda jactándose de sus amantes frente al mundo entero. Lo mismo hizo su nieto Chouji, y el zar Shikamaru Nara fue criado en esa misma corte. No es de extrañar entonces que nuestras damas no sean tan inocentes como las de ustedes. -

Sakura contuvo la lengua, recordando que Rusia era otro país, otra cultura, y ella no tenía derecho alguno a juzgar. Pero, Dios santo, tenía la sensación de ser una criaturita a quien se arrojaba a Babilonia.

Había enmudecido de escándalo al escuchar las quejas de Ino por haberse enemistado con su abuela debido a su pequeño amorío, como ella lo llamaba, hasta el punto de que la duquesa había hecho llamar a Sasuke para que se la llevara de vuelta. Fue entonces cuando Sakura comprendió quién era Ino: la princesa rusa de quien hablaban todos los chismosos poco tiempo atrás. Ella misma había oído la anécdota. Sólo que no había atado cabos cuando Sasuke le mencionó al duque Nagato.

El duque era tío de ellos por el lado de su madre. Ellos eran medio ingleses. Al saberlo, Sakura habría debido sentirse mejor. No fue así. La sangre nada importaba cuando alguien se criaba en la barbarie.

-¿Sakura?

El corazón de Sakura dio un brinco. Debería haberío pensado mejor antes de tratar de pasar a escondidas frente a la puerta abierta del camarote de Sasuke. Mal rayo lo partiera por dejarla abierta.

Sakura borró de su rostro la mueca y miró adentro. El príncipe estaba sentado a su escritorio, con una pila de papeles ante sí y un vaso de vodka junto al codo. Había encendido la lámpara sobre su escritorio. La luz daba marcado relieve a su rostro, haciendo que azul azabache de su cabello se observara perfectamente. La joven se esmeró en apartar la vista después de esa primera mirada.

En tono impaciente, indicando con claridad que no le agradaba verse retrasada por él,

Sakura dijo:

-Me disponía a subir a la cubierta.

-¿Bajo la lluvia?

-Un poco de lluvia no hace daño.

-En tierra, tal vez. En un barco, la cubierta estará resbaladiza y...

La mirada de Sakura volvió hacia la de él.

-Mira, Uchiha, yo soy libre dentro de la nave, como me prometiste, o lo mismo da que permanezca encerrada en mi camarote. ¿Es lo uno o lo otro?

Las manos apoyadas en las caderas, la barbilla a hacia adelante, estaba dispuesta a la batalla, quizás hasta la ansiaba. Sasuke sonrió, pues no tenía intención alguna de complacerla.

-Por supuesto, ve y mójate. Pero cuando vuelvas, quisiera hablar contigo.

-¿De qué?

-Cuando vuelvas, Sakura -repitió él, antes de volver la mirada a sus papeles.

Sakura fue despedida concisamente, cerrado el tema. Apretó los dientes y se marchó con andar majestuoso.

-"Cuando vuelvas, Sakura " -lo imitó ella en voz baja y furiosa mientras subía pisoteando los escalones-. No hace falta que lo sepas antes de tiempo, Sakura. No, entonces acaso pudieras prepararte y eso no conviene, ¿verdad? En cambio, preocúpate por ello. ¿Qué demonios se propone él ahora?

Tan pronto como pisó la cubierta, la lluvia que le azotaba el rostro atrapó toda su atención, y la arrogancia de Sasuke quedó temporalmente olvidada. Sakura se acercó a la barandilla, y clavó su mirada en la turbulencia del mar y el cielo, la naturaleza en la cumbre de su primitivismo. Y ella casi se lo había perdido. Ya podía ver al sol que asomaba entre las nubes a lo lejos mientras descendía hacia el horizonte. Pronto el buque dejaría atrás la tormenta.

Pero por el momento Sakura disfrutaría de lo que jamás soñaría disfrutar en su tierra: ser sacudida por el viento y quedar empapada sin correr en busca de refugio, sin preocuparse por una toca o un vestido estropeados o por quién podría verla. Era un placer pueril, pero tan regocijante que tuvo deseos de reír, y así lo hizo cuando trató de juntar lluvia en las manos ahuecadas para beberla y lo consiguió, y cuando el viento jugó, libertino, con sus faldas.

Estaba todavía muy animada cuando finalmente los vientos más fríos del cercano anochecer la obligaron a bajar. Y no se intranquilizó cuando se acercó a la puerta de Sasuke, todavía abierta, y recordó que quería verla. Lo había hecho esperar casi dos horas. Si con eso había logrado irritarlo, la ventaja sería de ella.

-¿Aún querías hablar conmigo, Uchiha? -inquirió amablemente la joven.

Sasuke estaba todavía sentado detrás de su escritorio. Al oír la voz de Sakura, dejó la pluma y se reclinó en su silla para observarla. No pareció sorprenderlo su aspecto. Mojado el cabello, algunos mechones pegados a la frente y la mejilla, su vestido transparente y adherido al cuerpo. La expresión "seda ondulada" cobraba un sentido más exacto con un charco formándose a sus pies.

Si la expresión del príncipe no evidenció su fastidio, su voz sí lo hizo, aunque no por la razón que esperaba Sakura.

-¿Tienes que seguir siendo tan impersonal cuando te diriges a mí? Mis amigos y parientes me llaman Sasuke.

-Qué bonito.

Ella pudo oírle suspirar desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-Entra, Sakura.

-No, no creo que deba hacerlo -continuó ella con esa misma irritante despreocupación-. No querría llenarte de agua el suelo.

Un estornudo anuló el efecto que intentaba lograr, y si se hubiese molestado en establecer contacto visual, habría visto que Sasuke recuperaba su buen humor.

-¿Dijiste que un poco de lluvia no haría daño? Ve y cámbiate de ropa, Sakura.

-Lo haré tan pronto como me digas...

-Cámbiate primero.

Ella estaba a punto de insistir en terminar con esa charla, pero en cambio cerró la boca.

¿Para qué? Ya había representado antes esa escena. Y como antes, él había logrado aguijonearla hasta la exasperación. Pero esta vez... esta vez la joven dio un portazo antes de alejarse. Quería tener el placer de golpearla con fuerza al regresar. Maldita puerta. ¿Para qué demonios la dejaba él abierta, de todos modos?

Para poder detenerte, Sakura, como lo hizo. ¿Qué clase de libertad tienes si no puedes subir a cubierta, no puedes ir siquiera al comedor, sin que él lo sepa?

Dios santo, ahora ella creía que todos los motivos de él giraban a su alrededor, cuando era más que probable que simplemente tuviera calor y tratara de atrapar algo de la refrescante brisa que soplaba por el corredor. Después de todo, él venía de Rusia, país del eterno invierno. Lo que para ella era fresco, para él sería caluroso.

Una ilusa, eso eres tú, Sakura, cuando sabes muy bien que no eres tan importante para él. Es probable que ni siquiera piense en ti cuando no estás cerca. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Y su puerta no estará siempre abierta. Y aun cuando lo esté, él no te detendría en cada ocasión.

Aunque aquello sonaba muy razonable, no alivió ni siquiera la mitad de la exasperación que ella sentía por ser tratada como una niña, y eso era lo que él había hecho, despidiéndola sumariamente como si ella fuese una niña o una criada, ordenándole cambiarse como si ella no tuviese juicio para hacerlo sin que él se lo dijera.

Sakura cerró con violencia su propia puerta. Luego, impaciente, atacó los botones de su corpiño, tarea que dificultaba la tela mojada. Habría dado cualquier cosa por tener allí a Tayuya aunque fuera por un solo minuto, y el hecho de no tenerla la enfureció todavía más.

Cuando su vestido cayó al suelo, ella lo alejó de un puntapié. Zapatos, enaguas y el resto de su ropa interior cayeron en el mismo montón antes de que Sakura se diese cuenta de que estaba demasiado oscuro en la habitación para hallar ropas limpias en el baúl. Se golpeó el pie tratando de llegar al aguamanil para tomar una toalla. Más leña al fuego.

-Más vale que tu charla sea importante, mi arrogante príncipe, eso es cuanto tengo que decir. -Su voz la reconfortó en las tinieblas, y la acicateó cuando tuvo una vela encendida-.

Acaso el tenerme en suspenso sea tu idea de...

-¿Siempre hablas contigo mismo, Sakura?

Sakura quedó paralizada. Cerró los ojos, apretó la toalla que sostenía en torno a su cuerpo, Y su espíritu se rebeló. No está aquí. No se atrevería. No quiso volverse para mirar, ni aun cuando oyó acercarse sus pasos tras ella. Concédeme un solo favor te lo ruego, Señor. Cúbreme con algunas ropas. Un pequeño milagro.

-¿Sakura?

-No puedes entrar aquí.

-Ya estoy aquí.

-Entonces vete ya, antes de que yo...

-Hablas demasiado, pequeña. Hasta contigo mismo hablas. ¿Tienes que estar siempre tan a la defensiva y en guardia? ¿De qué tienes miedo?

-No tengo miedo -insistió ella débilmente-. Hay maneras decorosas de actuar, y el que vengas aquí sin ser invitado no es una de ellas.

-¿Me habrías invitado a entrar? -No.

-Ya ves, entonces, por qué no he llamado.

Estaba jugando con ella, aprovechándose de su dilema, y ella no sabía qué hacer al respecto. No había ninguna dignidad en estar de pie sin otra cosa que una toalla. Qué aspecto valeroso estaba presentando ella. ¿Cómo podía vilipendiarlo cuando ni siquiera podía volverse y hacerle frente de manera directa?

Sí que tenía miedo. Sasuke estaba directamente detrás de ella. Podía sentir su respiración sobre su propia cabeza. Su aroma la rodeaba. Mirarlo sería su perdición.

-Quiero que te marches, Uchiha -dijo ella. Le asombró su tono tan calmo, cuando todo su sistema nervioso se precipitaba hacia el pánico-. Iré a buscarte dentro de unos minutos, después de que yo...

-Quiero quedarme.

Pronunció tan simplemente esas palabras, que sin embargo lo decían todo. Ella no podría obligarlo a salir si él no quería, y ambos lo sabían. La nerviosidad de la joven estalló en un encono irrazonable cuando finalmente se volvió hacia él.

-¿Por qué?

-Qué pregunta tan tonta, Sakura.

-¡No lo es, demonios! ¿Por qué yo? ¿Y por qué ahora? La lluvia acaba de empaparme.

Parezco una rata ahogada. ¿Cómo es posible que tú... qué motivo tendrías para...

Sasuke rió entre dientes al verla en apuros.

-Siempre lo desmenuzas todo con tus comos y porqués. ¿Quieres la verdad, pequeña?

Sentado tras mi escritorio, te imaginé quitándote esas ropas mojadas, y fue como si lo hicieras ante mí, tan nítida era la imagen. Ya ves, mi recuerdo de ti es tan tentador como la persona real. Puedo cerrar los ojos y volver a verte enmarcada en raso verde...

-¡Calla!

-Pero ¿acaso no querías saber por qué podía desearte ahora?

En ese preciso momento, el contacto de las manos de Sasuke impidió que Sakura respondiera. A decir verdad, sus pensamientos quedaron tan totalmente enmarañados que renunció a ellos. El contacto del hombre era suave como un susurro, desplazándose con lentitud sobre la piel desnuda de los hombros de ella hasta que finalmente las manos rodearon la delgada columna de su cuello.

Con los dedos sobre la nuca de Sakura, sus pulgares se estiraron bajo la barbilla de la joven para inclinarle la cabeza hacia él.

-No debí haberte desvestido mentalmente -dijo mientras sus labios le rozaban la sien, después la mejilla-. Pero no pude evitarlo. Y ahora te necesito, Sakura, te necesito -susurró apasionadamente poco antes de que su boca capturara la de ella.

Aunque los temores de Sakura se hacían realidad, no se resistió al beso del príncipe, no podía. Como la miel, como un vino muy dulce, él tenía tan buen sabor, la hacía sentirse tan deliciosamente traviesa... Pero ¿y las consecuencias, Sakura? Tienes que resistir. Usa tu ¡imaginación, corno lo hizo él. Finge que es lord Danzou quien te ciñe en sus brazos…

Lo intentó, pero su cuerpo sabía la diferencia y le rogó que lo pensara mejor. ¿Por qué tenía que resistirse? ¿Por qué? En ese momento ella no recordaba la razón ni lo deseaba en realidad.

Tan sólo unos minutos para saborearlo, Sakura. ¿Qué daño pueden hacer unos minutos?

Tan pronto como ella apretó su delgado cuerpo contra el de Sasuke, este dio rienda suelta a su pasión. El triunfo se encumbraba en su sangre, aguzando sus sentidos como nunca antes, porque antes nunca había parecido tan importante triunfar.

Había estado en lo cierto. Sakura era susceptible únicamente a un asalto directo a sus sentidos. Pero él no olvidaba lo sucedido esa mañana. No se atrevía a hacer una pausa ni aun para respirar, no se atrevía a darle a ella un instante de tregua, pues entonces ella alzaría de nuevo su escudo de indiferencia y esa dorada oportunidad se perdería.

Pero lo que ella le estaba haciendo... Dulce Jesús, él no iba a poder actuar lentamente.

Hasta le costaba no aplastarla con el poder de su deseo. Las pequeñas manos de ella se movían frenéticamente sobre la espalda de él, introduciéndose en su cabello, asiendo, apremiando. Su lengua se batía a duelo con la de él, no de modo vacilante, sino con audaz empuje. No era posible que él se equivocara. Ella estaba tan ávida como él. Pero de todos modos él no iba a correr ningún riesgo.

Sin interrumpir el beso, Sasuke abrió los ojos para averiguar dónde estaba la cama de ella.

Debería haber tomado nota de ello al entrar, pero lo había embelesado tanto verla envuelta nada más que con una toalla flojamente colocada, que no advirtió otra cosa. Pero ahora, al mirar en tomo y no encontrar ninguna cama, su mirada voló de nuevo a lo que a primera vista había desdeñado aceptar. ¡Una hamaca!

Fue como un chapuzón de agua fría. ¿Sentenciado por falta de una cama? Inconcebible.

Estaba la alfombra. Era gruesa y... ¡no! No podía poseerla sobre la alfombra. Esta vez, no.

Esta vez tenía que ser perfecta, así tendría munición que utilizar para persuadirla en la próxima ocasión.

Sakura estaba tan armonizada con la pasión de Sasuke, que esta momentánea distracción suya fue como una campana de alarma repicando en su cabeza. No sabía qué la causaba; eso no tenía importancia. Pero se sintió bruscamente llevada de vuelta a una percepción de lo que ella estaba haciendo... y de lo que estaba haciendo él. La estaba alzando en sus brazos. Se encaminaba hacia la puerta con lentitud, sin interrumpir nunca el contacto de sus labios. Pero había una diferencia en el beso de él, un aumento de ardor que magullaba, como si... como si... Te tiene calculada, Sakura. Sabe lo que hace falta para convertirte en una cáscara descerebrada.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Queriéndolo o no, ella había recobrado su sano juicio. Apartó la cabeza para quebrar el poderío del hombre.

¿A dónde me llevas? El príncipe no se detuvo. -A mi habitación.

-No... no puedes sacarme así de este sitio.

-Nadie te verá.

La voz de Sakura había sido vacilante. Luego restalló como una fusta.

-Suéltame, Sasuke.

El príncipe se detuvo, mas no soltó a la joven. Sus brazos se tensaron dolorosamente, y ella barruntó que esta vez no renunciaría a su ventaja con tanta facilidad.

-Yo te ayudé cuando lo necesitabas -le recordó él-. ¿Lo niegas acaso?

-No.

-Entonces tú no puedes hacer menos por mí.

-No lo haré.

Se puso rígido y habló con brusquedad.

-Lo justo es justo, Sakura. Yo te necesito ahora, en este momento. No es tiempo de rememorar tu absurda virtud.

Eso sí la encolerizó.

-¿Absurda virtud? No me compares con tus mujeres rusas, quienes evidentemente no tienen virtud alguna. ¡Soy inglesa! Mi absurda virtud es muy normal, gracias, y no cambiará por asociación. Ahora suéltame, Sasuke, ahora mismo.

El príncipe sintió el impulso de dejarla caer simplemente, tan furioso estaba con ella.

¿Cómo podía pasar de un extremo a otro con tal soltura? ¿Y por qué él hablaba siquiera con ella? Ya sabía que las defensas de ella no se podían perforar con palabras.

Sasuke dejó que las piernas de Sakura resbalaran al suelo, pero su otro brazo, con el que le ceñía la espalda, lo bajó más aún para colocar a la mujer en la curva de su Duro cuerpo. La fricción aflojó la toalla que ella tenía acomodada sobre los senos, y sólo el estar apretados los cuerpos de ambos impidió que la toalla cayera.

-Empiezo a pensar que no sabes lo que quieres, Sakura.

Sakura gimió cuando la otra mano del ruso le asió la barbilla en preparación para un nuevo ataque. Ella no sería capaz de contrarrestarlo; no otra vez, no entonces. Aún le faltaba recobrarse de lo anterior. Pero él estaba equivocado, muy equivocado. Ella sabía exactamente lo que quería.

-¿Me forzarías, Sasuke?

El príncipe la soltó tan repentinamente, que ella se tambaleó.

-¡Jamás! -respondió, casi gruñendo.

Sin quererlo, ella lo había insultado. No había tenido esa intención. Tan sólo había hecho un último esfuerzo desesperado por contenerse en cierta medida, pues temía que, cuando se te entregara, él la dominaría tanto, en espíritu y cuerpo, que no quedaría nada de Sakura Haruno.

La frustración total de Sasuke era inconfundible. Cuando ella lo miró, tras un frenético intento de sujetar la toalla, él se pasaba las manos por el cabello como si pretendiese arrancarse todos sus mechones azabaches. Y luego se interrumpió, clavándole una mirada de expresión confusa y colérica al mismo tiempo.

-Dulce Jesús, ¡eres dos mujeres diferentes! ¿A dónde se va la audaz cuando regresa la gazmoña?

¿Acaso estaba ciego? ¿No podía ver que ella temblaba todavía de deseo, que su cuerpo clamaba por el de él? Mal rayo te parta, Sasuke, no seas tan caballeroso. Presta oídos a mi cuerpo, no a mis palabras. Tómame.

Sasuke no oyó la muda súplica. Tan sólo veía la oportunidad perdida, sentía el tormento de la pasión insatisfecha.

Después de una última mirada ardiente, Sasuke se marchó, dando un portazo en su furia.

Pero una vez afuera, se arrepintió de su pulla deliberada, y lamentó la expresión de congoja que había aparecido en las facciones de Sakura por esa causa. No se podía llamar gazmoña a ninguna mujer que besara como ella. Ella lo deseaba, y aunque fuera lo último que hiciese en su vida, él la obligaría a admitirlo.

Esta vez había perdido su oportunidad por desdeñar una alfombra. Y no porque no hubiese hecho antes el amor en sitios inverosímiles. Una vez, por un desafío de Suigetsu había hecho el amor en su palco del teatro, y nada menos que durante el intervalo, cuando era más probable que lo descubrieron. Maldición, deseaba que Suigetsu estuviese allí para hablar con él. Tenía el don de encarar los problemas de modo que parecían sencillos.

Había fallado la seducción, todas las aproximaciones directas habían fallado, incluyendo una apelación al sentido de la equidad de Sakura. Ella no lo tenía. Era hora entonces de cambiar de táctica, quizás imitar su actitud de supuesta indiferencia. A las mujeres les encanta decir que no, pero no les gusta que las ignoren. Eso tal vez diese resultado. Claro que requeriría paciencia, de la cual él carecía en grado sumo.

Con un fuerte suspiro, se alejó. Al menos ella lo había llamado Sasuke. Escasa compensación.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, llevaron una cama a la habitación de Sakura…

* * *

**Hola a todos, bueno la razón por la que tarde fue por la universidad, intercambio, mi tienda de Kpop, viaje (por la tienda), en fin muchos motivos tuve, pero el principal fue… había un comentario de **El Gran Kaiosama **que decía que no debía adaptar libros que está prohibido, y que me gusta recibir halagos, totalmente de acuerdo puede que sea prohibido, pero en ningún momento quise tomar créditos, ni halagos, solo quiero compartir una adaptación a la pareja SASUSAKU, bueno en el cine la adaptación es válida, siempre y cuando se le de créditos y un porcentaje económico, en este caso lo único que puedo aspirar a brindar son los créditos a la creadora del libro. Entonces al principio decidí hacerle caso, pero luego de recibir Reviews lo olvide, así que continuare la historia, y gracias por sus comentarios, realmente sé que amaran esta historia como yo.**

**He seguido sus consejos, no solo he cambiado nombres, si no algunos párrafos para que estuvieran más acorde a los personajes que estoy utilizando de Naruto, si encuentran otro fallo por favor díganme, gracias!**

**La actualizaciones serán los Domingos =).**

**Gracias a: **Rou-chan, watashiwaGigi, Rosexsiempre, Msdupree22, Luna, kaolinet, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Katsura-chan, KARITO, Hanna, hime-chan, Plumas de Buho, nancyclaudinec, Hiyoko-sama, Hanna Melendez, Allemande10.


End file.
